New Moon, Same Sky
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: Mid-NM - A mysterious massacre hits Forks, and it's obvious to vampires it was the doing of their own kind. The Volturi go to investigate, Victoria is still out for vengeance, and the Cullens panic as they wonder what ever became of Bella.
1. Attack

**Hello, everyone! This idea popped into my head randomly at 2 in the morning, and I liked it, so I hope you do too. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first big story on this site, so any constructive criticism is appreciated, too. :]**

* * *

**.:New Moon, Same Sky:.**

_Summary: Months after Edward and the Cullens leave, a mysterious massacre hits Forks, and it's obvious to vampires it was the doing of their own kind. The Volturi go to investigate. The Cullens are shocked at what they hear in the News. Victoria is still out for vengeance. And what ever happened to Bella? _

* * *

**.:Bella's POV:.**

A chilly wind pushed against my truck as I drove down the main road of the small town of Forks. It would be yet another tedious day of school. I was a bit behind my usual schedule, but I drove slowly and peacefully anyway (one little tardy mark on my record wouldn't hurt anybody). The rain had stopped at least, which was enough to make me even a little happier.

My stomach was uneasy, though.

No matter how hard I tried to keep my thoughts away from the dream I had last night, they always strayed back to it. This dream wasn't the same as all my others. For the first time in months, since _he_ left, it was different. I _did_ scream, but for another reason entirely.

In this dream, I did not wander aimlessly through the lush, darkening forest, attempting to find something that wasn't there to be found. Instead, there was empty space and a clearing with small buildings — their windows shattered; their structures crumbling — and there were cars in the parking lot, crushed. Aside from the destruction it all seemed familiar, but I could never place it to a name while I dreamed. As I wandered through the area, I tripped several times, not paying attention to my feet (not that that would have helped me regardless). Then, suddenly, my thoughts went to Charlie. He was a strange person to think about in my situation and current surroundings, but I could not help but worry over him. I decided he was who I must be searching for.

Finally knowing what I was looking for, I was determined to pay more attention to my surroundings, and to be more careful where I stepped. When I glanced down, I noticed the objects I had been stumbling over all this time: bodies. Many, many still, pale bodies littered the ground with massive amounts of red liquid stained to the asphalt around them. The person at my feet was face down. I had no idea if any of them were alive, and I was panicked. I flipped the person over. My eyes grew wide and terrified as my father's lifeless corpse stared back at me.

Before I could scream, fire flashed before my eyes, disappearing as quickly as it had come. A stab of pain erupted from my hand. The crescent bite mark that James had left was bleeding; something had reopened the wound. My body fell, paralyzed from an increase in flames. The burning... That fire... I knew I was on fire, and I knew what it implied.

The next images were a blur. I never remembered what was going on, or even if I had any clarity in my dream. I remembered seeing Jacob — wolf Jacob. He somehow spoke in his wolf form, telling me 'good luck', before trotting off. I reached out to him, pleading. Why would he just leave me on my own? But then, instantly, he was replaced by blazing crimson eyes, each of the vampires' skin glowing where the sunlight hit. Their faces were familiar somehow, but I had never seen them before, never known these blood thirsty creatures. And I didn't have time to wonder about them, as their screeching cries had me jumping to my feet and back-pedaling away, because they were now in pieces, burning in a pit of flames while a group of black cloaks surrounded me, converged on me. I turned to look the other way, to see if there was an escape... But I saw something much worse in the opposite direction: Victoria, waiting for me.

It was around that point when I usually woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. Of course, Charlie didn't bother coming to check on me anymore. One of these days there was going to be a burglar or something and he was just going to let me get kidnapped. I sighed. That sounded like something my luck would force on me. But then, could I really blamed Charlie for brushing my cries off at this point?

Pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School, I found a pretty good spot. It was close to my last class, and I'd easily dodge any crowd to get to my car after school. Now I could head to La Push to hang out with Jacob a few seconds early. He'd be pleased to know I was putting my genius logic to good use.

As I suspected, classes dragged on in a never-ending routine of boredom. Really, nothing ever changed at this school. It was all very predictable. Even when lunch time came around, and I took a seat between Mike and Angela, the kids occupying my table babbled endlessly about their day and future plans (the same as everyday). I joined in once in a while, earning glances from the new kids at the table who hadn't hung out with our group last year; they still weren't used to non-zombie Bella.

Mike attempted to ask me out...again.

"So, Bella, what about going to the movies this Friday?" he asked hopefully. I hated to hurt him by turning him down again. He saw my expression and quickly added, "Ben and Angela are going."

"Oh, you're inviting others?" I gave him a small grin. Was he planning to try and make this off as a double date? He sure was persistent. I thought I had already explained to him that I don't date. "Could I invite some friends from La Push then? We could make this a group thing. I'm sure they'd love to go."

Mike's face fell slightly, but he held his smile and nodded. "Sure." He sounded less excited than before. "The more the merrier," he mumbled.

I didn't respond to that, thinking I probably wasn't supposed to hear the sarcasm in that last part. I was about to ask, instead, what movie he was planning on seeing, to keep the conversation flowing, when a high-pitched scream echoed through the cafeteria. My head snapped up in unison with my peers. The sound had come from outside, and it had frozen everyone in their place. It was one of those screams that terrified you to no end, that had your heart beating abnormally fast, that made you know something was very, very wrong.

"What was that?" Angela asked after a second, as a hum of voices all broke out at once.

I glanced down at our table when I heard a strange rattling. Our food trays were shaking; the juices in our cups sloshing left to right. Was the ground shaking, too?

When I looked up, the more curious students were rushing out of the cafeteria to see what was going on outside. But that first shriek was not the last to be heard. There were more now, numerous, all different and coming from various directions. I was up out of my chair as quickly as the rest of the cafeteria. Students were backtracking — those who had rushed out in curiosity were no hurriedly retreating back inside, their expressions frightened. A lot were screaming like their lives depended on it. I wondered if, maybe, their lives did depend on it. That something was out there, threatening all of us.

What was going on? Stuff like this did not happen here. It was unheard of for a town as safe and small as this one.

But then, so were many other things.

Like a slap in the face, it was after that thought when a new face appeared in the crowd. One second it was just students piling through the double doors, thinking in here was safer than whatever was going on outside; and in the next second, _he_ was there. I knew what he was. He was unfamiliar to me, but he was not human.

Panic surged through me instantly after realization struck. We were in more danger than anybody understood.

A snarl ripped through the air, a sound that I recognized all too well. To my horror, there were more of them — there wasn't just one vampire in the vicinity.

No... Oh no! We had to get out of here!

The screams of my classmates began to intensify, and voices shouted across the campus. Yet, I knew all their cries were futile. It was too late for most of us, maybe even all of us.

But I had to help those I could. I had to try.

"Follow me!" I yelled, pulling on Mike's and Angela's arms.

"What?

"Where are we—"

"We need to get out of here!"

They didn't argue with that. Mike grabbed Eric's hoodie and Jessica's arm to get their attention. Jessica pulled Lauren along. Angela was able to get Ben and Tyler to follow. Everyone else from our table was already running off, their adrenaline taking advantage of them.

With me leading the way, we exited the cafeteria through the back doors at the opposite end of the building. Students and staff were filling the halls in amazing numbers. All were scared and confused. My eyes searched for an opening in the crowd. And I found it.

"Hurry!" I yelled, sprinting as fast as my feet would allow, toward the east end of the parking lot. Once there, I didn't hesitate to dash for the covering of trees across a wide patch of grass, away from the school. It looked empty of any tragedies, of any danger. However, I knew that could change at any given moment. We had to be quick.

Logically, there was no way we would be able to outrun vampires. I was hoping, though, that perhaps we still had a chance if maybe they didn't see us and were too busy with all the others to notice our scents. I felt terrible just thinking it, like I was sacrificing everyone in order to save us, but it was all I had to hope for. If there was another way, I would have taken it. Unfortunately, I didn't see one.

We darted across the empty space, racing toward the trees. The others kept turning their heads back to see what was going on, but I told them to focus on what was in front of them and keep going. There was no point looking back — it was over for our classmates.

We were nearing the school gates — our exit, our escape — which opened to the forest, when, from over our heads, came my rustic, orange truck. We slid to a stop as it crashed into the ground in front of us, shooting debris everywhere, and jolting the ground so much that I stumbled off my feet. I shielded my face with my arms and squeezed my eyes shut as sharp pieces of flying objects sliced my skin.

"What the hell?" Tyler's shocked voice sounded. A part of me realized how strange a flying car must have seemed if you were not aware of what was attacking us. There was, of course, no time or use explaining anything right now. We had to move before—

Lauren's and Jessica's shrill cries shook me with fear. When my head snapped to them, afraid that they might have been caught, that this was the end of us too, I saw that they were actually witnessing one our teachers back at the school being drained lifeless. My heart pounded ferociously against my chest. Not even I had actually seen something like that take place. It was a horrific sight, and yet I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I was petrified as I watched others try to escape out of the school building now, which must not have been safe anymore (not that it ever was), and I tugged on Jessica and Lauren, both shaking with stunned fright, pushing them toward the woods.

"Run!" I ordered, shoving at them, because they were still helplessly watching the attacks. More people were being taken out now, by more vampires. There were so many of them! Where did they come from?

"Run! Come on!" I pleaded with my friends. I was getting frustrated. We didn't have time to watch the people we knew getting murdered. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, edging to be released as I thought it. But I held them back — I had to. Now was not the time for sorrow. I had to get us away from here.

Ben and Mike were the first to snap back to normal. Ben grabbed Angela's hand and yanked her forward, gaining her attention. They continued to move to the woods, this time listening to me and not looking behind them.

"We're going to die," Lauren whimpered quietly, stumbling over her feet in panic.

"No we're not! Keep moving," I said, pulling her to her feet and turning her towards the forest, trying to get her to focus.

Mike was shaking Eric and pushing him. "Let's go, man! We gotta get out of here!"

Eric came back to his senses quickly. He ran off after Angela and Ben.

Mike helped me move both Lauren and Jessica, inch-by-inch, forward. Then, finally, Jessica was running again. Her eyes were so blurred by tears that she wasn't running straight. I ran after her, while I kept beckoning Lauren to follow. She came, but was moving too slowly for me to feel any kind of relief that she was actually listening to me.

I continued to block out the sounds of those who were dying, and the fierce snarls of their attackers.

"Tyler, come on!" Mike shouted desperately.

I saw that Tyler had stopped moving all together. He stared at us with wide, watered eyes, before falling to his knees. A pained expression covered his face, and that's when I noticed the blood dripping down him. He was wounded.

Mike noticed, too. The loyal friend that he was, Mike stepped forward to go help. Frantic, I yelled at him to stop. Thankfully he listened to me, because not even a second later a vampire appeared out of nowhere, swiftly snapping Tyler's neck and biting into it.

Lauren and Jessica screamed, covering their mouths and stumbling backwards. Mike jumped back, his eyes wide and more panicked now than ever before. I was sure I looked the same way — I sure felt like I did.

"Grab Jessica!" I ordered Mike, as the vampire drank thirstily from our friend. Jessica had fallen on her own knees, and she seemed unable to run any more. Mike grunted as he picked her up with a little effort. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and the extra weight. Jessica didn't struggle. She clung to Mike, her nails digging into his back.

Angela, Ben, and Eric were already in the covering, still running from what I could make out of them. I turned back to Lauren but she wasn't there. Suddenly, her piercing cries for help processed in my mind... and I ran. She was caught, I knew, and there was no way to help her now.

"Lauren!" Jessica was screaming, her face soaked in tears. "No! Lauren!"

I refused to look back and see the remains of her and Tyler. My tears had disobeyed me and were streaming down my cheeks limitlessly. Once in the forest, I felt no safer. I kept running, clinging to any hope I could find within me.

The ground shook violently, and the air roared as something smashed into the trees. I figured it was another car, but the force sent me flying. My head smacked into the ground, and I cringed as I heard a sharp crack ring from my skull as it came in speedy contact with something. My first worry was that the impact might have caused my blood to spill, but there was no time to check. I heard someone behind me. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was black at first, my mind dizzy and fading back from unconsciousness. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. My eyesight focused slightly, then I turned to see who was near me, but there was a flash of orange and something stung my hand. My responding shriek was blocked out by a terrifying growl, along with Jessica's own blood curdling scream.

No, no, no! They got her. Which means they got Mike. Angela, Ben, and Eric were so far ahead, maybe they'd make it. Hopefully. It was the only thing I could think of to keep sane — that someone, anyone would make it out alive. I hoped.

That is, I hoped until I heard Angela screech Ben's name in what could only be defeat.

It was all over. I had failed to get my friends to safety. We were all going to die.

As my mind wallowed in fear and guilt, my arm burned with a familiar feeling, the feeling of acid streaming through my veins.

Deeper growls rumbled through the air, and realization hit me. The vampire had been so focused on getting all of us, that he only managed to take a bite of me before going after the others. I was changing...again. Yes, this happened before. And I knew the transformation would not be completed, just as it hadn't last time. However, the difference was that, last time, the venom was sucked clean out of me. This time, whoever bit me would come back for my blood and finish me off.

As my eyes closed, accepting my deadly fate, I instantly thought of Edward. It was weird to think his name after avoiding it for so long, yet the pleasantness of it was also there. It was a beautiful name, filled with wonderful memories before my eighteenth birthday. Whether they were only wonderful to _me _did not matter. And as I thought of them, Alice, too, passed through my mind. Esme and Carlisle. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie. The Cullens. Everything that I had been trying to keep locked up in the back of my head for months was finally being revealed once again; my unwanted feelings, as well. Even through the scorching heat in my bloodstream, I could feel the hole in my chest aching, being clawed at. How was that possible? Despite that, though, I refused to stop thinking about my (at one time) vampire family. And Edward.

My body continued to burn. There was no sense of ending that I could feel. The growls grew further and further away, until there was no sound at all. My mind was unfocused as the fire in my veins flowed through my whole body. I cried out, wishing for the pain to vanish. Of course, that was pointless to do, but I did it anyway, too consumed with instincts to think clearly.

Soon, the pain became almost unbearable. My fingers dug into the ground, attempting to grip some form of sane reality, searching for support I knew was nowhere to be found.

Where did that vampire go? It was supposed to kill me. It was supposed to be over. This shouldn't be happening.

The back of my eyelids darkened. I was blacking out again. Or was it a shadow?

A warm breeze brushed over my skin and I forced my eyes open, squinting to see through the flames that engulfed me. A huge russet colored wolf stood above me — I could make out the shape easily, and even through my blurry thoughts I knew it was Jacob. I wanted to say something to him — to ask if he was a hallucination, maybe — but my jaw was clenched tightly shut. If I managed to open my mouth, I would scream, I was sure of it.

The wolf's eyes were sad, guilty, and unexpectedly deep in thought. I watched a large drop of water roll from one of his eyes, and then he disappeared.

Then my mind went blank, and my eyes closed once again, while I endured the agonizing torture of transformation.


	2. News

**.:Narrator's POV:.**

Quick footsteps sounded through the hall, echoing off the marble walls, until they stopped soundlessly outside two wide, mahogany doors with intricate gold designs. The owners of the footsteps made no move to know — Aro heard them.

The Volturi leader stared out the large window of his personal chamber, gazing down at the city of Volterra in thought, his mind filled with wondrous plans.

The vampires just outside his doors remained motionless, patiently waiting for their master to welcome them inside. They had urgent news, and he needed to be shown.

Aro, acknowledging the anxiousness his guard members were feeling, granted them entrance inside his room.

Heidi and Demetri, carrying a slick television set, glided into the room. Aro smiled as they entered.

"What news have you brought me today, dear ones?" he asked in a delighted tone. Nothing pleased him more than knowing his children were working hard to keep the peace in the world.

"We fear an out of control newborn army may be threatening our exposure in the Olympic Peninsula," Heidi informed him. She stole a glance at Demetri before continuing. "They have taken out an entire town's population."

Aro's eyes widened slightly, his smile vanishing. Never in his years had he heard of a town's population being diminished completely. He gestured his hand to the TV, curious, and Demetri turned it on.

The world News was raving about a strange even that occurred yesterday in the United States. In a small town in Washington, over 3,000 people were murdered in the same day, among the same hour. Residents from the nearby town of La Push were passing through the area when, seeing lifeless bodies across the roads, they called the emergency hotline.

Aro was astonished at this. The two guard members, even having already known, were still staring at the screen intently with shock.

"Have Caius and Marcus been informed?"

"Yes, sir," Heidi and Demetri affirmed together.

Aro nodded, listening as the anchor man described the strangeness of the deaths. Most of the bodies were broken apart, torn to pieces. There were only a few who were found in tack, but still leaving no trace of the cause of death except for the blood being drained from them. This was all Aro needed to hear. He was absolutely positive this was the work of new vampires — new vampires that _someone_ must have created.

He strode out of the room without another word. The two guard members casually fell into place behind him. Aro made his way to the main chamber, where Caius, Marcus, and the wives were all gathered already. As Aro entered, Caius spoke.

"Aro, what action do you suppose we take?" he asked harshly. Aro did not seem to mind his brother's sharp tone. "There is someone creating more of us and not taking responsibility for them."

"Yes. And, of course, they must be found, stopped, and punished. Jane," Aro called. The tiny vampire requested hopped forward with a sweet smile on her face. Aro rested his hand tenderly on top of her head. "Take your group to Forks, Washington. Alec, take yours as well."

The twins nodded.

"Hmm, Forks..." Aro pondered. "I believe that is the very town Carlisle Cullen and his family are located."

Silent concern filled the room.

"They could be possible victims," Aro said worriedly.

"Or culprits," Caius added, seeming a little too eager if that was the case.

"That is possible, as well," Aro agreed sadly. "Perhaps it is time to give our old friend Carlisle a call."

* * *

**.:Alice's POV:.**

It was a sunny day today, and I was glad. Sometimes it was nice to skip the high school charade we played.

Jasper and I lounged lazily on the sofa. I watched him flip through the TV channels. He wasn't hugely fond of television; it angered him when there were too many shows that were illogical, unintelligent, and vulgar. But once in a while he would find something that caught his interest. When those shows were found, his creased forehead would smooth, and his brow would rise slightly in surprise, amazed that he had actually found something decent to watch. Then he'd relax into the couch, seeming at peace.

He was so cute!

Grinning when he found a show to watch, I went back to scribbling a design in my sketch book. This dress I was working on would be for Rosalie — she would look perfect in it! It accented her slim legs and waist, while fitting her curves. Oh! The color would be a dark raspberry. I could see it now. Literally.

As I added and erased details about the outfit in my mind, then confidently placed them on the page in 'reality' once the future had been perfected, I couldn't stop myself from pausing many times. A certain distraction had been going on with me lately. As it had been for the past couple of days, my mind kept wandering back to my vision from two days ago. I couldn't let it go. It was so strange. The rainy atmosphere and bombardment of familiar trees had me believing the place I had seen was Forks. Jasper told me that it could have been anywhere. But I knew Forks when I saw it, no matter how forbidden I was to look there.

Emmett and Rosalie started squabbling out in the garage. Apparently, Emmett had killed the motor on his jeep one too many times and Rosalie had had enough. He wouldn't learn any lesson — I could see they'd have this same disagreement in a month's time.

Images played through my head, then.

Carlisle. A phone call. He looked nervous, worried. Why was I seeing this? Did it have something to do with Edward? It couldn't be anything good.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned about my sudden distress. He switched off the TV set, and leaned toward me. The feeling that something was not right was flowing through me. I held up my finger to keep him from talking while I looked further ahead into the future.

I gasped at what I saw. My pen and sketchbook dropped from my lap as I stood up. Jasper had his arms around me in an instant.

"What is it, Alice?" Some time went by, and I still didn't answer, while my feelings only intensified, no doubt. "Alice! What do you see?"

Esme came in from her garden, followed immediately after by Rosalie and Emmett, all of whom heard the anxiety in Jasper's voice and had come to see what was going on. But I didn't know what to say to quench their curiosity. I couldn't find my voice. And my focus was primarily on the information Carlisle would soon be receiving. News that affected this family personally. And the one who this would affect most was not here. This bothered me.

Carlisle walked in last. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in my blank expression around the other confused ones.

"What is happening?" he asked calmly. I simply pointed to his jacket pocket, where his cell phone was. Carlisle took it out and it rang right on cue. I turned and stared at the TV, knowing what to wait for, though I had no desire to see it again.

The others watched Carlisle as he flipped open the phone and greeted the caller. Carlisle glanced in my direction with questioning eyes, wondering what exactly I had seen, speculating what exactly the Volturi wanted — the Volturi have never bothered contacting him by telephone before. Judging from my unresponsive reaction, he was most likely thinking it was not something good. And it wasn't, but he was clearly misunderstanding. _We_ were safe; someone close to us might not be.


	3. Concern

**.:Carlisle's POV:.**

"Aro, what a pleasant surprise it is to hear from you," I greeted politely. Although we've kept in contact through letters, I hadn't heard his voice since I lived in Volterra myself.

Esme and Emmett looked at each other when they heard who had called, both carrying the same questions on their faces as Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was the only one who knew what was going on...and it did not appear to be anything of good nature. She was staring intently at the television screen, as if waiting for it to turn on and show her something terrible. It made me uneasy.

"I am happy you feel that way, my good friend," Aro responded carefully. "My call is not for a recreational purpose, however. I have called for information regarding the whereabouts of you and your family." His tone had me believing he was accusing us of something. We had done nothing wrong that I knew of. I scanned my anxiously waiting family, knowing there was one missing. Did Edward do something?

"Did my family do something wrong?" Please tell me Edward was keeping out of trouble.

"I sure hope not, my old friend, but there has been a serious violation of our laws, and you are, I'm afraid, being suspected as the cause," he answered. The sorrow in his voice, I regretted, was questionable. But it was something I had to brush off for now.

My eyes narrowed automatically as I concentrated on what could have possibly happened for them to suspect us, of all people.

"I assure you, Aro, my family has done nothing against the laws of our kind. There must be some sort of mistake."

Jasper touched Alice's cheek. "What's going on?" he whispered. "How bad is it?" He must be overly anxious with all the tension in the air. I attempted to calm myself, for his sake, if not my own.

When Aro spoke, he almost sounded suspicious. "Perhaps you are our greatest witnesses then? You must have known what was going on, that our exposure was at risk."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean."

There was a short pause on the other line before he replied, "Have you watched the news lately?"

I thought it an odd question, but I supposed if the Volturi were getting involved it must have been something worthy of being discussed by the humans in the world.

"Not recently, I admit," I answered honestly. My hand automatically went for the remote, but Alice beat me to it. She slowly raised it and pressed the power button, flipping through the channels until she found CNN.

"Perhaps that will enlighten you of our problem," Aro suggested gently, clearly implying that he would be patient enough to wait.

Alice gazed in sad expectance at the screen, and I followed her gaze. Catching my attention immediately, was a single title, and it was enough for me to understand Alice's stress. There at the bottom, in bold white letter was **Strange Massacre in Forks**. I stared, stunned, as I listened to the anchor men discussing the situation.

"Clearly the largest and most extreme case of mass murder this country has ever experienced. And for it to be done in so little time, leaving not a single witness, is frightful!" the man on the left part of the screen was saying.

"I absolutely agree with you," the man on the right responded. "There is no explanation as to how there were no finger prints, no witnesses, no evidence at all on how this happened or who was responsible. It can be quite accurately assumed that whoever did this was not working alone. The entire town's population has been wiped clean!"

A soft gasp escaped Esme's lips. She came over to me and rested her hands on my arm, deep concern creasing her normally smooth forehead. "Forks?" She whispered the name as if praying for it not to be true.

The truth of the matter was, however, that this...nightmare was completely real. There was no question as to if Esme's thoughts were mutual with my own. Bella was definitely our greatest concern at the moment.

As the two men continued to debate over possible causes, as well as updating the viewers on new found information, realization dawned on me as to why the Volturi would be worried about this. "A newborn army...," I said. Jasper nodded his agreement, his eyes wide, but deep in thought.

"Precisely, Carlisle." Aro was back in my ear. "You sound as shocked as I was when I first heard. It surprises me, considering it is your town." His words unclouded my confusion more thoroughly.

"No, no. We moved on from Forks many months ago," I explained, covering the anguish I felt. "We reside in New York now."

"Is that so? Well, I do apologize for pointing our fingers at you. We simply had no other lead," Aro assured, sounding slightly embarrassed. "But do not fret, we have gone to investigate and exterminate this pest in our world. I am much pleased to hear you and your lovely family are not involved with such a crime, as well as safe from their destruction."

"Thank you, Aro. I understand you have duties to fulfill. No harm, no foul."

"Ah, thank you, Carlisle. Always so forgiving," he chuckled. "I must be off now. I wish you and your family well. Goodbye, dear friend. Until next time."

The phone went dead, and I flipped it shut, my eyes glued to the TV screen in front of me.

* * *

**.:Alice's POV:.**

I refused to watch this anymore. I turned to look at Jasper, who was concentrating on the news, wearing a disturbed expression. Feeling my gaze on him, he turned to me. "Your vision," he said. "It _was_ Forks."

"I can't see her," I whispered, saddened, frightened, my eyes staring pleadingly into his, as if he was responsible for my blindness and would set my sight back on its track. Nobody needed any explanation as to who I was referring to; their thoughts were similar to my own. They had to be.

It was quiet for a long while before Carlisle moved, picking up the remote and turning the TV off. He was watching his family, contemplating on what to do.

Esme's soft whimper broke the silence. "_Oh..._ All those poor people." I knew it hurt her enough when major tragedies strike strangers, but this one... We had known all these families, all these children.

"How do we break this to Edward?" Rosalie asked carefully. "I mean, she... Bella..." Rose paused, taking in at all of our mixed expressions before continuing. "She could not have possibly surviv—"

"We cannot assume anything," Carlisle interrupted her. "Are you sure you can't see her, Alice?"

I hesitated, not wanting to answer truthfully, because I was terrified of losing Bella. Even though Edward had forbid me from ever seeing her again (whether in person or through visions), I knew she was still there, still living, and that was what mattered. But now I wasn't so sure of that.

"Please try again, Alice," Esme appealed. Emmett seemed to be asking as well, only silently.

So I gave it another shot.

At first, there was nothing, just the same dark emptiness as before. Then suddenly, miraculously, there was a flicker of images. They were blurry and difficult to make out, but I knew it was her. I knew it was Bella. She was alive! She had to be.

My lips pulled up in a tiny smile, relief flooding through me...only to be washed right out as one picture became clearer. She was bleeding, and screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists, concentrating on her. Then the image was as clear as day, and I could not believe what I was seeing.

I inhaled sharply and my eyes shot open, focusing on Jasper who was now right in front of me, gripping my shoulders, our faces just inches apart.

"Bella. Changing. Us." I gasped, looking around frantically at the faces of my family. Every one of them appeared confused, and definitely not worried enough. They did not understand what I was saying.

"Breathe, Alice," Emmett said. "What are you trying to say?"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and told them what I had seen. "Bella is alive, but she is..."

Esme came forward, placed a hand on my shoulder. "But she is what?" She sounded relieved, as well as nervous.

"I have no idea how she survived," I said, breaking free from Esme's and Jasper's grasps to pace. "But she is turning into one of us. Into a vampire."

Gasps filled the room. Jasper grabbed my arm and forced me to face him and stop my pacing.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" he questioned. I could tell he was doubting my vision. I stared back at him incredulously. Slowly, his expression changed. He sighed. "Alright, of course you're sure."

I nodded confidently.

"There's no way," Emmett said. "One bite and they would have finished her." His eyes dropped to the floor, regretting his words, thinking that maybe they were a little too harsh. Esme brushed her hand against his back in reassurance that he had said nothing wrong. He had a point, after all.

"But they didn't," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. "Somehow she escaped with only a bite wound."

"Just like somehow her luck has managed to bring a massive vampire attack on the town," Emmett mumbled seriously, shaking his head in confusion.

"And the Volturi?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, driving the conversation to the other problem. "They're worried of a newborn army?"

Carlisle and Jasper exchanged a look. "There is no doubt it is the work of uncontrolled newborns. The real question is who created them, and why they attacked Forks," said Carlisle. "The Volturi are sending a group to 'investigate and exterminate'."

"No!" I nearly shouted, not having seen that in my earlier visions. "What if they find Bella? She'll be a newborn..."

I didn't' have explain any further. The others' eyes grew wide.

"We need to find her," Esme said at once, turning to her husband. "If the Volturi find her and accuse her of being part of the massacre..." she trailed off, shaking her head in sadness at remembrance of what had happened to the people of Forks.

"She's right, but...what about Edward?" Emmett asked. Rosalie nodded, looking to Carlisle for an answer, too.

Carlisle's face appeared calm, but I could see the subtle lines that were contorting his face due to the amounts of stress that was piling in him.

The last time any of us had heard from Edward, he was in South America. Surely with this being all over the news, worldwide, Edward would hear about it. When he did, there was no telling what he would do with his tendency to overreact. I would predict — well, I _could_ predict, but I was guessing that he probably would head straight to Forks to do his own investigating, in search of Bella.

"I will try to contact Edward, but we need to head to Forks," Carlisle concluded.

"The newborns, though," Jasper mused. "They seemed to just disappear. What happened to them?"

"There's only one way to find out," Emmett said, heading toward the car with Rosalie. Esme was right behind them, on the phone, getting us the first flight to Forks.

"Alice," Carlisle addressed me, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Way ahead of you, Carlisle." I pulled Jasper toward the car, as pictures began flickering through my head. "Way, way ahead of you."


	4. Vampires

**.:Bella's POV:.**

An unbearable flare of heat pulsed through my veins. My jaw was clenched as I fought the want to shout out for someone to kill me, to end this torture. But screaming did no good; no one ever came, and the endless flames raged on.

All time was lost. It felt like months had passed before I finally began thinking somewhat clearly again, able to try to focus less on the pain and more on other things. I remembered how this came about, how I ended up being charred alive. I thought of Jacob, Charlie, my school friends. I also remembered the Cullens, and that at one point in my life I was committed to suffering through this agony. But that was a long time ago and, now, there was nothing worth enduring through this. Nothing at all. Yet I knew it was impossible to stop it from happening.

My heart began beating faster and faster, as the fire rushed to the center of my chest. The flaring pain was concentrating on only my heart now, until it stuttered and, with one last quiet thud, my heart stopped beating. The pain had surprisingly vanished. There was no sound coming from me at all, and no movement. I was frozen, until my brain processed that the transformation was complete.

I opened my eyes and gazed above me.

Everything was so...clear. A dim light peaked through the cracks in the ceiling above me, glinting brilliant shades of the rainbow, and sending dust motes dancing beautifully through the air. The wonderment of it all made me take a sharp intake of breath. It felt strange at first, and then I realized it was unnecessary to breathe in this new life. Unnecessary, but I still liked it, as it enabled me to taste the wonderful fragrances swimming fluidly through the room. All my senses were increased ten fold. I was astonished at everything I could hear, smell, taste, see, and even touch; my fingers brushed across the rusting wood that made up the floor, and I could easily make out every grain, dent, and splinter in it.

I listened for the outside sounds, and it was like my hearing was following the wind itself as it jumped from one line of trees to the next, until finally fading away, leaving the leaves rustling in a rough but beautiful melody.

There were also stranger sounds — strange whimpers, surrounding me. Immediately, I understood that I was not alone.

My nostrils flared. A hissing sound rushed up my throat and out of my bared lips as I flung myself onto my feet. A sixteenth of a second later, I was crouched defensively with my back against the wall and my eyes darting rapidly around, catching every detail around me, significant or not. Shock widened my eyes. There were other, but they were all like me; except, their hearts continued to beat rapidly, still in transformation.

How was that possible? Who were they?

In my peripheral vision, I caught a glimpse of something white by my feet. It was an envelope, surprisingly, with my name on it. I was tearing it open and sliding out a folded piece of paper the instant I had considered moving. For a brief moment, I was preoccupied at the new lightning fast movement of my body, but I quickly focused my attention back on the paper when I saw that it was from Jacob; that name meant a lot to me, I remembered.

_Bella,_

_By the time you get this letter you will be my enemy. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry I failed in protecting you. You were my best friend, and I have no idea who you'll be once you're reading this, but I hope you'll still be Bella, even if only a little. I feel horrible, but I need you to understand that you are a vampire now. A vampire who is bound by the same treaty as the Cullens. If you step on our land, Sam will attack._

_Although I don't deserve any favors from you after what I let happen to you, please just do me this one thing. Please try to live off animals and not humans. I can't bear to think of you as a monster who murders innocents. Please do that for me._

_Just so you know, about twenty or so newborn vampires attacked Forks. By the time our pack got there and took them out, no one was still alive, except for six, including you. Sam was thinking of not letting you all live, because you all had bite marks, but I couldn't let him kill you for something that was my fault. So I carried you to an old abandoned shack, far away from Forks. It's surrounded by elk and bears and other game for you... Not wanting you to be alone, I also brought your friends, the ones who were bitten too. We knew you would understand what you had become, so we're hoping you have enough sense to do the right thing. If you are still the Bella who will always be my best friend, then I know you will be okay. Please be safe, and grant me that one last favor. Goodbye and good luck, Bella._

_Love you always,_

_Jacob _

_P.S. Charlie did not survive the attack. I'm so sorry, Bells. Truly sorry._

I lost count of how many times I read the note Jacob wrote to me. Every sentence cleared my memories; every word hurt me, and sent me into a stunned silence. The face that Jacob and I could no longer be friends was heartbreaking enough, but having Charlie... Dry tears swelled up in my eyes. It felt odd, like I was about to cry but couldn't.

There was so much guilt running through me that no words could possibly explain how much hurt and sorrow I felt. What had I brought upon the small, rainy town of Forks? The most dangerous of predators — that's what.

Then there were the others, the ones Jacob had also brought here. He said they were my friends, but they couldn't be.

I focused more closely on their faces this time, as I looked over each one of them. I was amazed at who I saw.

Mike...Angela...Ben...Eric and Jessica...

Each one lay in a different position, writhing in agony. It was obvious three were knocked out cold as they burned. I shuddered at my own very, very recent memory. I was glad mine was over, but...what was I going to do with them? I knew exactly what I had become and everything that came with it. They would have no idea at all. From the little I knew of newborn vampires, they would not be easy to reason with, and their thirst would overtake them. I have to keep them from harming anybody; or each other, for that matter.

Thinking of keeping them from feeding on humans brought attention to the only part of the burning that had not ceased once my transformation was over; rather, it had seemed to increase in heat.

My throat was on fire.

The thirst for blood stung, making my mouth soak with venom as my animal instincts wanted very much to be let loose and attack the beating hearts that were close by. Not the ones of my friends - the smell of any blood in them was undetectable - but the faint scents of (three or four) elk that were just south of where I was located. It was amazing how clearly I could hear them, smell them. And although the scent of their blood didn't smell appetizing at all, the sound of it was absolutely delicious. I was incredibly thirsty.

However, the rapid increase of a dying heart kidnapped my attention immediately.

It was Angela's. She whimpered and clawed at the ground, scraping away the rotten wood. I was next to her in an instant.

"Angela? Can you hear me? It's Bella. Bella Swan."

Her eyes tried opening, but she wasn't having any luck with that. The pain was too powerful for her. It looked like she wanted to answer, but she didn't say anything.

"Angela," I continued, desperately hoping she would understand what I was saying, "I know this might be a little difficult to accept but..." I hesitated, afraid that she would not believe me, or not accept it if she did. I had no idea how to even begin explaining what was going on. Finally, I decided to just tell her the truth exactly the way it was. "You're turning into a vampire, Angela," I said quickly, hoping the sincerity was obvious. I was a terrible liar anyway, so there really was no need to worry about sounding dishonest or joking; although I could possibly sound crazy.

Angela's eyebrows furrowed. From the pain or the confusion — I didn't know. Her lips failed to hold back one last scream, as I listened to her heart rate increase, until it made one last sound and was silenced forever. Half a second past, and her eyes opened. Her bright red irises met mine. A low hiss came from her mouth, and she was baring her teeth at me.

I backed off slowly, cautiously, fighting my own defensive instinct. The last thing I wanted to do was have a death battle with one of my friends.

I raised my hands up in a friendly surrender, showing her there was nothing to worry about. I saw that her mind was already understanding who I saw, that I was Bella, and that I was no threat. She quickly calmed herself, through her eyes still remained harshly locked on mine, as if waiting for me to make a move.

"Angela?" I asked slowly. "It's okay. I know it's a little weird, but you're okay. Trust me."

She tilted her head to the side, deliberating, her light hair falling over her shoulder. She focused on something next to me, which confused me since my back was to the wall. Then her eyes softened into deep sorrow, and she nodded.

"You are right." She drooped her head, her gaze back on me. She was not wary of me like before. It was more like, now, she wanted answers to ease her confusion. "Bella?"

I nodded kindly. "It's me. Really." Taking a chance, I took my eyes of her briefly, checking behind me to see what she had been looking at. There was a window there. In it, I could see both our reflections. I was speechless for a moment as I took in my own new face for the first time. At least, it should be my face. But it seemed impossible that I could ever appear as beautiful as the ivory-skinned, brunette woman in the reflection.

"Bella, how did this happen? Look at us, we are... we're..."

"We are vampires," I finished.

"Vampires?" she whispered. "How can that be? And you — how do you know this?"

"I...had experience with vampires before," I explained quickly. She was taking this better than I had imagined, and I would hate to ruin it by saying something wrong. I wished Carlisle was here.

I held out my hand with the letter in it, deciding to give it to her to read. I figured that might clarify some things, since I was finding it so difficult to do myself. When I moved, Angela tensed, expecting some sort of attack. When she saw I was just handing her something, she eased up.

"This letter was written for me, but it might help you understand a bit better."

She took it cautiously. When I seemed true to my word and did not try anything funny, she looked more trustworthy of me, which was good. There were still the other four that I needed to convince and explain things to, and I doubted they would be this easy to deal with.

Angela did not take long to read the note. Her brow puckered, and her bright, unsettling eyes glanced back up at me.

"The Cullens were vampires." It wasn't a question. She knew just by reading Jacob's letter. It impressed me that she had caught that. Of course, Angela was a smart one.

"Yes," I said. "They were. That's how I know what happened to us."

She stared at me, bewildered. This was so new to her, as well as to me. Her round eyes went to the letter again. "My family... They are gone too, I assume."

"I'm sorry, Angela."

She shook her head, as her free hand absently came up to her throat.

"You're thirsty," I told her. "You need to eat, or drink, or something like that." It frightened me that I was out of my range now. My knowledge of the vampire world wasn't as extensive as I thought. I was afraid to find out what else I had absolutely no information about.

"How?" Angela asked.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly. "But I drink animal blood," I told her sternly, hoping she would follow the same path.

"I don't..." She scanned the note. "I don't want to be a monster who murders innocents, either," she said softly. It was obvious, in her new, musical voice, that she was still trying to consider everything that she had become, and how it had happened. I would not rush her. This would take time.

As the elk drew nearer our hideout we decided to quench our thirst before the others were fully born into this world. At first, I had trouble trying to figure out how exactly to kill the animals, but I was over thinking. Angela suggested it was pure instinct that would drive us forward. It made sense, and I felt a little foolish as I realized that.

Hunting for the first time wasn't so bad. The blood tasted a little bitter, but it satisfied, and that was the important thing.

I also learned to give Angela a wide berth as we hunted. There was a competitiveness that kicked in when we let our senses take over our minds.

After we survived that experience, all we had to do was wait for the others. As I thought about what to do when they woke up, I cringed at our ill fortune. It was no help that we would all be crazy newborns with no experienced vampire to assist us. And, as I suspected, they were not as tame as Angela.

Ben gave us the least amount of trouble, while Jessica gave us the most. She attacked me twice. Luckily, Angela and Ben were able to calm her down. For some reason, she listened only to Angela.

Eric was the last to complete his change. But, unfortunately, Mike was not far ahead of him, so we were stuck with both of them snarling angrily at each other while we tried to explain things to them. They calmed slightly while listening to Angela. It was strange. Somehow Angela was the only one the others would believe until they calmed down and read my letter from Jacob.

The letter had nearly the same affect on everyone, and the fuzzy memories of what had happened that treacherous day filled our thoughts.

"The Cullens were vampires this whole time?" Ben asked in disbelief, once everyone had fed and were somewhat more relaxed. "Unbelievable." He shook his head. Then he pointed at me. "And you knew!" He laughed, like that fact was amazing all on its own. "That's pretty crazy, huh, Angela?"

Angela and Ben were holding hands near one of the windows; Angela was peering outside. It pleased me that their relationship survived. They had always been perfect for each other, I reasoned.

Though the whole immortal thing seemed to have the opposite effect on Jessica and Mike, who argued more than anyone.

I could tell Jessica was having the most difficulty adjusting to this life so far, and I felt bad for her, because no one else seemed to be as displeased about it as her. Ben and Eric both thought it was pretty cool, all things considered. Angela and Mike had mixed feelings of the situation. Then there was me, who didn't even want to think about it. I never thought of my school friends as vampires. It was completely weird to even be talking with them about things they were never supposed to know. Yet, here we all were...

Angela nodded in response to Ben. "No wonder they kept their distance from us," she said.

"From most of us anyway," Jessica added, glancing at me at the same time the others did. "What made you so special?" she asked me, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"My blood smelled too good," I answered simply, sighing. It did not answer the question completely, I knew that. So of course this lead to more questions, which lead to having to retell memories I would rather not go back to. But my friends needed to know. They deserved to know after what I brought onto them. Of course, I made sure not to go into detail about anything that wasn't necessary to share, like the whole James incident. Finally, however, they got to the question that I was waiting for: Why did the Cullens leave?

_Jasper took a snap at me, and Edward didn't want to deal with me anymore, so they moved on_, is what I could have said if I wanted to tell them the truth. Instead of reliving that, and more likely having to deal with Jessica's slightly too pleased expression if she heard Edward did not want me anymore, I decided to lie.

"They thought it was too dangerous — you know, for me — if they stayed," I made up. "So, they left to keep me safe from their world." It was a pain-filled lie, only because it was not true, and I desperately wished it could be.

There was a short silence before Angela spoke. "Well, that was caring of the Cullens to do that. They were protecting you," she said, smiling comfortingly at me, as she was the only one observant enough to notice the pain in my eyes.

But when she said those words, I actually believed the Cullens actions were because they cared and were trying to keep me safe. For some reason, Angela made it sound true... At least, I felt she did until Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Too bad it did no good," she retorted.

Angela frowned at her, and I looked away from them to get control of my expression. But, despite the hole in my chest that had not vanished along with my mortality, and in spite of Jessica's words, I suddenly thought of something that was rare, yet extremely significant in the vampire world.

My mind tried to organize the sudden puzzle in my head. Angela was my biggest help when it came to making the others listen when they came to be. Although I had told them the exact same things Angela did, they only believed when she said them. Then, just now, when she told me that the Cullens were protecting me, I believed her even though what I said was a lie.

The pieces fit together so perfectly. Why did I forget one of the most important traits of some vampires?

"Angela." I addressed her in a quiet, thoughtful tone. "Tell us something that is not true."

She stared at me, confused.

"I'll explain later, just lie to us."

Angela looked around at everyone as she thought of something to say. Lying did not come naturally to her, which, if I was proven correct on this, I was grateful for.

"Everyone," Angela started, "I am in love with Mike."

Jessica's eyes widened, and both Mike's and Ben's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Angela?" Ben asked, obviously hurt by this news.

Eric's eyebrows shot up, before he glared at Mike. "Of course. Even now he gets all the girls," he grumbled.

Mike did not seem to be paying attention to Eric. He was still too stunned to think straight, apparently.

Jessica was shaking her head at Angela. "I never knew you had a thing for Mike! Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Angela looked at me, panicked, before Ben stepped in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Why, Ang?" he asked in one of the saddest voices I had ever heard.

I could not believe what she had said, myself. It never seemed like Angela even saw Mike as more than a friend, but now, suddenly, she was in love with him? I asked her to tell us a lie, not confess her true feelings for Mike.

"Ben, no, I am not actually in love with Mike," Angela assured. She looked at me. "You told me to say a lie, and I did." Her eyes were filled with misunderstanding and confusion. "It was a lie. I don't actually love Mike. Why did you all believe me?"

"Oh," Ben sighed. "Don't do that to me, Angela."

"It sounded like you meant what you said," Eric said, scratching his head. "Am I missing something here?"

So that _was_ the lie, but I thought...

"Oh!" I gasped. Of course, of course. "I was right," I said, almost ecstatic. "Angela, that's it!" I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked uneasy at our suddenly close proximity. We had all been keeping a safe distance from each other since I told them newborns tended to be out of control, but I couldn't help myself. I was too excited at what I figured out.

"We believe anything you say, Angela," I continued, matter-of-fact. "Even if it's a lie, we'll believe it. Anybody will."

"What are you talking about?" Angela, Mike, and Eric all questioned at the same time.

"Sometimes vampires are born with special gifts," I explained.

"You mean like super powers?" Ben asked excitedly. Of course he would like that.

"Er, sure. I guess you could look at it that way, if you want to..."

I told them Carlisle's theory, about how our traits are intensified in this world, just like our senses. This got them all curious again, and they started asking questions.

"So everyone has an intensified characteristic? Wonder what mind is?" Eric thoughtfully pondered.

I chuckled once, surprised. I could not believe how thrilled Eric and Ben were to be...well, dark monsters. However, they didn't seem to take it that way. Quite the opposite actually; they think they have turned into super heroes or something.

"What were the Cullens' traits?" Ben asked curiously, trying to get an idea of what his could be.

"Carlisle brought his compassion, and Esme her ability to love passionately. Rosalie brought her...tenacity; and beauty, I suppose. And Emmett brought unsurpassable strength." There were looks among them that told me what I was saying wasn't hard to believe at all. Before I could stop myself, I smiled. Remembering the faces of my old family usually brought on pain or discomfort, but this time I was actually...happy to talk about them, to remember them. "Alice, Jasper, and Edward" — I didn't flinch at his name. I was proud of myself. — "have gifts. Like you do, Angela."

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Um, people will believe anything I say, right?" she asked, uncertain.

I nodded.

"That sounds kind of dangerous," Mike said.

"In the wrong hands, it can be," I agreed. Anxiety took hold of Angela as she considered that. There was too much power in her gentle hands for her to feel comfortable with it. I smiled at her encouragingly. "Once you get used to it, it will be okay," I assured her. No reason for her to worry over what she couldn't avoid.

"And Alice's, Jasper's, and Edward's powers?" Eric asked, leaning toward me in wonder.

"Oh, Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. Alice could see the future, but of course the future is ever changing based on a person's decisions."

Ben and Eric grinned at each other. "Cool," Ben mouthed.

"And Edward...could read minds," I said quickly, holding back a laugh, as I was already imagining the kind of responses this one would get. Because I knew if Edward had been able to read _my_ mind back then, I would be humiliated.

It was quiet as I watched their facial expressions shift from curiosity, to realization, to utter horror on some of them.

"Wait, you mean all our thoughts? Whatever we're thinking? Anything at all?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"Yep," I nodded, letting a tiny smile slip past my self-control. "Everything."

"Oh my god!" Jessica clapped her hand to her mouth. "I can't believe... I mean, I always thought about... There's no way... Oh my god!"

Mike was glimpsing at me uneasily. "No wonder Cullen didn't like me near you," he mumbled, embarrassed. I felt bad for him.

"Wow," was all Angela said. Ben and Eric seemed to be in agreement with her, like that word just about summed it up.

"That means I owe Edward for giving me enough courage to..." Ben started to murmur, so low that I barely heard him. He glanced at Angela, though, then shook his head and looked away.

"What?" Angela asked him curiously.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Ben said quickly. I didn't know what Edward did for him, but Ben's smile was appreciative.

All this talk made me wonder if I had a gift. I doubted it. I was definitely not worthy to have such formidable abilities.

After seconds of no one saying a word, it was evident that there would be more questions. They were all contemplating much too hard to have the answers themselves.

"Okay," Angela said finally. "So how do... Or, where do we live now?"

The only answer I had for her was we would become nomads until we could keep from feasting on humans, since we all decided to be 'vegetarians'. Then we could settle in an area and keep inconspicuous.

Starting to plan, my mind wandered off course. I started feeling that maybe it would all be okay, after all. That, in time, I could be completely content with them as my new permanent family. We were the only survivors of the Forks massacre — though, technically we did not survive — and we had to stick together. No one minded that my plans were not well thought out, probably because they knew so little themselves, but I was sure we could make this work.

Eric suggests we head to Alaska, which was a good choice. We set off through the woods, headed north, farther away from our beloved hometown. My friends continued asking me questions about vampires along the way, like what happened when we stepped into the sun. It brought back a lot of terrifying, wonderful memories. My hole throbbed in remembrance of the beginning, when I had first learned about vampires.

Though it hurt to do so, I could not help but wonder what the Cullens were doing right this second, and if they were happy. I knew they were. As long as they had each other they would always be happy. For the first time since they left, I wished that I could be with them. Or, rather, I wished that they still wanted me the way they used to. But I knew that ship had long past. A girl could dream though, couldn't she — no matter how much pain it caused her un-beating heart?

I dazed off while listening to Eric, Ben, and Mike debate over what the coolest vampire power would be. Jessica was trying to talk to Angela and me over them, and was succeeding. Some things never changed, I supposed. They were definitely not the family I had envisioned, but they were my family now nonetheless.

OoOoOoO

Hours later we came across two things. First, was a large area of animals, which consisted of a couple of bears and group of deer. We satisfied our throats at that point, relieved that we had yet to cross any human's path.

The second was much different, and much more dangerous than the first. It was a different scent entirely. A viciously sweet aroma that was equal to our own smell.

Vampires.

And they were close.


	5. Double Encounter

**.:Bella's POV:.**

Being nomads, it was evident that we would eventually run into others of our kind. The timing, however, was terrible. We were all still so new to this life. I had no idea what the outcome of our encounter would be. The last time another group of vampires unexpectedly arrived...well, they were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Enough said.

Although there were no humans here, we were still temperamental newborns and any little thing could set one of us off in attack mode. Being the close friends we were, if one of us was attacked, the rest of us would fight to protect. It was nerve wracking to think that it was possible to get carried away and hurt one of our own. And it wasn't likely that these nomads we were encountering would be bad people — they could be very innocent and friendly. It would be wrong to attack them, yet we might not be able to hold back, to resist.

"Here they come," Mike said, his nostrils flaring, his jaw clenching.

The newcomers' scents were amazingly strong. Ben stood protectively in front of Angela, Eric by his side. I stood in front of them, as the self-proclaimed leader. There were five of them by the sound of it. Three were light weight, two much heavier. Five was a lot for one coven. Most traveled alone or with another, and definitely no more than three.

This worried me.

The only vampires I had ever known or heard about that actually had more than three members were the Cullens and (their cousin clan) the Denalis.

Was a large coven more common than the Cullens suspected? Perhaps my luck was simply so bad these days that it lured one of the very, very few larger groups to us.

But no, it couldn't be me at all. This was merely coincidence.

Or was it? We were heading to Alaska, after all. I remembered the Denalis were located there. Running into them would not be such a far-fetched idea.

What if my old family was with them? Whether visiting or living with them, they could have been hunting when they came across our scent. That would make them curious. Especially if it was Carlisle, because he would wonder about our numbers.

I shook my head of that thought immediately. Any one of the Cullens appearing through the trees, let alone five, was ridiculous. For me to even think it was stupid. It would be a crazy coincidence, and was highly unlikely. Wherever they were, they were nowhere near me, and I would keep it that way, because it was obviously what they wanted.

Despite the odds, deep down inside me, I still hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would be the familiar faces I'd been longing to see that would emerge.

As five vampires edged slowly into our sight, stopping a few yards away from us, I scolded myself for getting my hopes up even the tiniest bit, because it was no one that I knew who appeared.

I took in the strangers' appearances, and I was shocked to find that they were still so young, in more than one way. I had to be extra careful now. It was difficult enough to get used to my old friends and their flaring tempers, along with my own, but now there were five other newborns to deal with. If I was worried before, then I was downright frightened now.

A blonde boy was ahead of the rest, which made me assume he was their leader. Remembering Laurent, though, I realized that might not be the case.

Another tall guy raised his eyebrows at us. He was furthest away, but he was big, someone who you knew you did not want to fight, especially when being a newborn meant all you had to rely on was your strength, because that guy had a lot of it. I couldn't help but compare him to Emmett, but at least he still wasn't quite _that_ muscular.

"They're all like us," the tall, big guy said, sounding shocked. When his crimson eyes met mine suddenly, his reaction confused me. His eyes narrowed, and his lips curled back.

Automatically, I responded with a low warning growl, causing him to crouch, ready to spring at me. Mike did not like this; he imitated the boy.

Already things were not going well.

The other vampires were becoming edgy, glaring menacingly at me like I was something they had been waiting a long time for.

"Don'g kill her," the blonde boy demanded, his voice loud with authority. "That's not our job," he finished, eyes glued to me.

What exactly were they talking about? Not one of them looked familiar to me, and with the way they all stared at me it was very, very hard not to get defensive. Were they trying to start an all out newborn battle?

I could hear Mike and Eric growling behind me. A low rumbled was coming from Jessica's chest, along with Ben's. Angela was the only one who remained quiet, but she had to be fighting hard to control herself. Who knew how long she would last? In a way, she reminded me of Esme. She didn't want to fight, even as a newborn, and she was fiercely trying to keep her cool. I appreciated that, and greatly admired her for it, too. It helped me concentrate on my own self-control.

I held my hand out, cautioning my friends to stay calm. They quieted only a little.

"Riley," a black-haired girl on the left addressed the blonde boy. "This is our chance to get her. We can't just stand here and wait."

Riley nodded. "We have to wait. Just make sure she doesn't leave." The others glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked finally. "Who are all of you?"

"That don't matter much," said the big guy. "You're all gonna die anyway." He smiled dangerously at us, taking a step forward. A couple of hisses erupted from behind me, and I immediately raised my hand for them to stop.

My temper was shaking within me. I had to keep it under the surface and not let it get the best of me. I felt like a young werewolf rather than a vampire.

"I'm sure this doesn't have to end in violence," I said carefully. Maybe if I could talk calmly with them, they wouldn't feel any ill will toward us. It always worked for Carlisle, didn't it? Though, Carlisle did have a cool air about him, not to mention centuries of experience.

I grimaced.

"Not for them," Riley replied, gesturing his head in the direction of my friends. "If they leave now, they won't get hurt. But you will die, there's no doubt about that."

The black-haired girl's laughter pealed. "Yeah. No one survives when our creator is after them."

Me? What did I ever do to anybody? I was technically just born for goodness sake! Why would their creator be after me? That made no sense.

"I think you have the wrong person," I decided. But Riley shook his head, confident.

"She wanted you when you were human, and she almost had you, but those giant dogs appeared."

My eyes widened.

Riley smirked at my reaction. "You see. Now you understand, don't you? There is no mistake."

_Impossible._ When he said 'she', he couldn't possibly mean...

My thoughts jumbled as I rushed to fit the pieces together. Someone who was after me. A vampire who wanted me even while I was human. Someone who created the newborns in front of me, who had been the ones to attack Forks. The flash of orange right before I was bit. There was no mistaking who it was, and I couldn't help but shudder.

It happened unpredictably fast after that. Riley took a step forward, and Mike sprang.

"No!" I yelled, moving to catch Mike, to intercept him before he reached his target.

Fighting would not end well for any of us. Someone would be lost, and I couldn't bear to lose any of my friends.

It was too late when I got in between the two boys. Mike slammed into me, sending us both hurdling toward Riley. The sound of our bodies colliding thundered through the air. I hissed, shoving Mike off and trying to hold him back at the same time. He clawed at Riley, desperate to strike, his jaw snapping between fierce snarls.

Someone grabbed me from the back and threw me aside. I hissed again, reflexively crouched down to defend myself, but Riley was paying no attention to me; his focus was entirely on Mike. They wrestled around, their glistening teeth snapping just millimeters from each other's skin.

From my side view, I quickly took in the whereabouts of my other friends.

The big looking vampire had lunged himself at Mike, but Eric had intercepted and was now going head-to-head with him. While Jessica and the black-haired girl glared at one another, their venomous teeth bared out in warning.

Angela's composure had slipped. She was growling at the two other females in Riley's group, as they danced around the clearing. Ben was stanced protectively in front of her, not sure whether to back up his friends or stay to make sure his mate stays unharmed.

I didn't know what to do about any of it, so I settled for launching myself into Riley. I threw him off Mike.

"Stop, Mike! Stop!" I ordered, gripping his arms and forcing him back. Of course, that did no good. Those damn crazed newborn instincts made him bare his teeth at me. I fought to keep myself at bay, but it did me little good. I snarled as someone slammed into my back, their hold so tight on me that I could feel my bones beginning to crack.

Angela was shouting for Jessica to stop, and that's when I saw the short female lunge herself at Angela.

At the same time, Eric went smashing into the trees — the big guy definitely had the advantage.

Angela gasped loudly, yet something told me it wasn't about Eric or the little short girl who attacked her. Something else had caught her attention. And as I looked around, I could not believe what I was seeing, nor could I understand it.

Directly behind me, Mike had his hands clasped to the immobile body of Riley, who's eyes were fiercely intent on me. Surprised, Mike let go and jumped back.

The two female vampires who were closing in on Angela and Ben were rooted in place, along with the big one who was just inches from Eric.

The black-haired girl amazed me the most, as she was in mid-spring. Jessica was still crouched, but her eyes were wide as she stared up at her enemy's frozen, floating form.

"What—" Eric started, at the same time Mike said, "What the heck?"

Mike staggered away from the vicious-looking Riley, as I did the same.

Whatever happened, whatever did this, it did not freeze us too. I quickly assessed my surroundings, searching for information. Ben's hands were outstretched, like he was trying to halt traffic. One was reached toward Mike and me, the other toward the short girl who was just about to reach Angela. Even though it did his body no good, Ben was breathing heavily, panting. His eyes darted around, his face crumpled and concentrated.

Did Ben do this? How? There was no way.

Mike, Eric, Jessica, and I moved back to where Angela and Ben were, still focusing on our recent attackers.

"Ben? How did you do this?" Angela asked. She sounded extremely positive it was his doing.

Ben did not answer. He was fixated on the ones frozen before him. He blinked and looked at me, panicked. "I don't know, but I don't think I can hold on much longer. I have no idea how I'm doing this!" he shouted, saying it all in one quick breath. I heard the pleading in his voice, saw the anxiety in his eyes when he looked at me for help. There was nothing I could do for him, though. I had no idea what was going on myself.

Riley moved a fraction of an inch, catching my immediate attention. My friends and I watched silently as Riley appeared to be in slow motion, finishing the step he was taking just before he froze, and closing his arms around the space where I had been standing. The rest of his coven moved at the same sluggish pace.

It was then that my brain clicked and realization came crashing down on me, wiping out my newborn tendency to lack any common sense. I knew we had to get out of here. Obviously, we were not doing well with the fighting. Mike and I couldn't even take out one guy on our own; Eric was having no luck at all (one of his hands was even distorted); Jessica wouldn't last against her opponent; and, as strange as it was, Angela and Ben weren't much for fighting at all.

There was only one solution for us: escape.

"Come on!" I said, turning to the direction we were headed before our encounter with these hostile newborns. "We have to leave while we can!"

Nobody argued with me. We raced through away as fast as we could. Angela paused when Ben was the only one who didn't move. I told the others to keep going, as I stopped where Angela was.

"If I move...whatever this is will break," Ben said, his voice strained.

"It looks like it's already breaking, Ben," I said. "When you let go, they will be distracted by our sudden disappearance. That should give us enough time to get out of here." Or at least to get far enough ahead so they wouldn't come chasing after us.

Ben glanced at Angela with an uneasy expression. Then he nodded, took one deep breath, and suddenly he was running our way. He grabbed my and Angela's arms as he went.

We hurried through the snow-covered forest, running speedily away from the confused, angry growls erupting behind us. The noise grew further and further away, until I was certain we had succeeded in escaping. Yet, even if we had gotten away, my nerves did not ease. Riley's words hung in the air around me, ringing through my ears, hovering in my thoughts. Their creator could only be one vampire, and there was only one who would want me, whether I was mortal or not. No more did I suffer from constant nightmares, but that did not mean they were gone. My death would always be a priority to her, to Victoria. Fear radiated through me just thinking about her. And now I had doomed my friends along with me.

"We should have stayed and fought," Mike mumbled, clearly irritated with having to flee.

"Yes, Mike, because you were doing so well," Jessica retorted, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Mike scowled in her direction. "I was doing just fine. I would have torn that puny blonde apart if Bella had stopped getting in the way."

"Sure, blame Bella." Eric rolled his eyes.

Before Mike could argue with Eric's own poorly fought battle, I spoke up. "We can't just attack whoever we meet. We need to learn to control our tempers or innocent people, including us, will get hurt."

"Well, excuse me. From what I remember, they were the ones who wanted you _dead_. I was protecting you," Mike responded, astounded and offended that I did not seem just a little more appreciative.

"Who died and made you boss, anyway?" Jessica added.

"We all died, Jessica," Eric answered sourly. He was about to say more, when a strange feeling hit me — the sudden awareness that we were being followed. I was not the only person who felt it, judging from the tension seething off my now quiet friends.

Mike spun to a halt, planting his feet in the ground. His lips curved into a deadly smile. "Perfect. Let them come."

The spark igniting in his fiery eyes made me realize the real reason Mike was seeking for a fight with the other newborns. The flames burning within his ruby irises was that of vengeance. He wanted revenge for the town, for his friends and family.

I would have never expected that Mike was capable of holding such a dark passion. It was unsettling to see.

"No, Mike. We have to keep going—"

"Then you go on ahead," he hissed back at me. I shook my head, as a sharp growl threatened to tear through my clenched teeth in irritation. I found myself lost in an inner struggle to control my annoyance with Mike, and to resist my own self-preservative urge to defend against Riley and his gang.

Our pursuers reached the point that made my body react on its own. My lips pulled back and a wild snarl ripped through my throat.

Ben flung Angela behind him, holding his hands out in front of him as if he was ready to repeat our previous escape method. But I knew he was uncertain on how exactly to attempt the strange phenomenon.

The wind blew against us, striking us with the scents of our enemies. My muscles tightened in readiness. The incoming vampires began to slow their pace, maybe in wariness, or perhaps in strategy... No, newborns did not strategize. Their only strategy was already planned out in their brains when they were born — fight or flight. Direct attacks were all they knew, so when that didn't work, they ran. We were perfect examples of that.

In the distance, the vampires leaped from the shadows. Mike danced forward eagerly, but then skidded to a halt when the faces were different and unrecognizable. His already driven instincts told him to keep going for the kill, but the slight reason on his face told me that he was fighting to find his common sense, that this was not Riley.

And as I made the same conclusion with everyone else, I gasped. My focus zeroed in on the one detail that changed everything. I stared, wide-eyed, as the new vampires slowed, gazing warily at us, their honey-hued eyes locked on my bright red ones. There were only three of them, something I should have noted upon first hearing their advance.

Mike hesitated, unsure of what to do, wavering back and forth on his feet. The fire in his eyes was put out, replaced with bewilderment as he grimaced at the newcomers.

The others were motionless behind me and Mike; if it weren't for their distinct scents, I would have assumed they were no longer there.

Obviously, these gold-eyed vampires were not the Cullens. I had never seen them before, and the others behind me would have recognized them, too.

There was only one other coven who came to mind.

"The Denalis." I whispered my thought out loud in wonder. Ahead, the three strangers seemed startled. I had thought right, apparently.

"The what?" Eric asked. He kept his voice low.

"Young one," called on of the Denalis; a beautiful female with golden blonde hair.

Mike tensed beside me, causing me to do the same. I quickly remembered that there was no threat here, and I worked to relax.

"How do you know us?" the woman questioned. Her eyes were narrowed while she spoke. The other male and female, both with a somewhat darker complexion, looked at each other before turning their attention back to me.

"The Cullens knew you," I said.

Mike's head snapped to me, and I could guess the others were staring at me, too. But those were the only words I was able to get out, for new footsteps sounded, approaching from the east. This time, I counted that there were five of them.

Riley!

Mike and I stiffened, slanting our bodies in that direction. Our instincts demanded not to turn our backs on these three seemingly friendly vampires just yet.

Ben warily looked away from the Denalis, pushing his hands out in front of him again.

The Denali male raised an eyebrow at Ben's gesture. Then his eyes scanned the rest of us. It was like he was reading something. Maybe he was.

* * *

**.:Kate's POV:.**

"An odd bunch of newborns, aren't they?" I said, chuckling at the absurdity of it.

Carmen nodded.

"Definitely unique," Eleazar agreed. "They are actually attempting to reason with themselves, something most newborns do not even bother caring about, mainly because they are oblivious. These six are different."

I noticed the distance in Eleazar's voice. He was observing the gifts these young ones possessed. Judging from his expression, they were juicy.

Then his head turned to the east. "Others. The ones we smelled before."

After feeding, we came across an aroma of newborns. Hearing about what had happened in Washington, we easily assumed the newborns could be a part of that, and we greatly did not want to become involved if the Volturi were, as the Cullens had said was the case. We had tried to keep our distance from them. They seemed intent on something else, so it was no problem. But then these six ran past us unexpectedly, swiftly heading north, in fear of something, we presumed. This was a larger group, and their scent was much more potent. Eleazar had assumed they were only hours old, which surprised me. At first, I wondered if the newborn army was still creating new members. If so, we would have to stop them from going anywhere close to home. With my power, and Eleazar's experience, they would be no big problem to deal with.

Yet, we finally caught up with them, and there they were, fighting their natural violent urges to defend against us, and claiming they knew who we were, as well as having been in the presence of our Cullen cousins. It was mystifying.

This was turning out to be one of the most exciting hunting trips I've had in ages.

"We cannot go up against eleven newborns," Carmen said, concern in her tone.

She was right to an extent. Technically, these six were no threat, just those five on their way here. However, if it turned into a fight, those six would not have the self-control they appeared to have at the moment, and that could prove costly for us if we involved ourselves carelessly.

"If that boy can use his gift accurately, it won't have to turn into a fight," Eleazar said, gesturing to the protective looking boy holding his hands out gingerly in front of his body. The girl who looked to be his mate — which was odd in itself, because it was astonishing they had formed that kind of connection already if they were truly hours old — placed a hand on his shoulder in an encouraging manner.

The brunette girl, who spoke our name before, glanced at us. Eleazar's words were loud enough for them to hear if they were paying attention, and it must have caught her attention. Her ability to focus on us while her senses were warring for a battle was amazing. As Eleazar had said — definitely unique.

"Ben," the girl addressed, eyes still on us. "Can you do it again?" Her head turned to him, and their eyes met. He did not seem confident, that's for sure. He nodded slightly anyway.

"It won't last long," Eleazar said loudly, speaking directly to Ben this time. "It will hold them still for a few seconds before it starts to slip, and that's if you're concentrating hard enough. With practice, you can become stronger, I assume. But for now it will only give you three seconds to make your move."

The six newborns gaped at us. Carmen and I shot Eleazar a curious look, too.

We were helping them now? And how did he expect a pack of newly born vampires to trust us, let alone listen to our advice?

"Eleazar, if these newborns were part of the massacre..." Carmen trailed off in a whisper.

The Volturi popped into my head, and I shuddered. I did not care for an appointment with the Volturi.

The brown-haired girl started shaking her head, alarmed by Carmen's words, it seemed. She stared at us with a pleading gleam in her round eyes.

"... I don't think they are," I said, hesitant.

"Victims!" the girl burst out, just as the five incoming newborns broke through the wall of trees and into our sight.

My eyes carefully took in every detail of the 'enemy' newborns who had a ways to run before they actually collided with us, but my mind was elsewhere.

Victims? She expected us to believe that impossibility? There were no survivors of the massacre.

My lips pursed as my mind reeled.

Then again, being turned into a vampire sure didn't equal survival. It would clear up why they were terrified of the second group of newborns, if what that girl said was true. There were questions that I failed to rid my head of, however.

How did this girl know us? How did they know the Cullens? The Cullens had gone back to Forks to do their own investigating for reasons they never told us. Their affection for that small town was always undeniable, despite that they tried to hide any trace of attachment to it. Did the Cullens arrive, find these six innocents, and told them to head to us for safety? That sounded very Carlisle-ish to me.

I met Eleazar's eyes for a brief second. We nodded to each other, coming to a mutual conclusion.

Carmen sighed, her thoughts with ours. "Then we must help them," she said.

"Wait for the one named Ben," Eleazar said.

The six newborns braced themselves. I could see that they were uncertain about our conversation. However, they conveyed the impression of wanting to believe us, to trust us. We had to be careful around them ourselves, but with their uncanny effort at self-control, it should be considerably easier.

I crouched down, in preparation, just in case thing did not go according to Eleazar's plans.

It was a wasted effort, though, as Ben let out a feral snarl, pushing his hands forward and pulling them back, like he just pushed some invisible force through his palms. I watched, stunned, as the five crazed attackers froze in mid-step. An invisible force indeed.

"Incredible."

Carmen took the word right out of my mouth.

It was quiet for a split second. Then Eleazar pointed north, ordering Ben and the others to follow us. I composed myself as the shock of Ben's fascinating power wore off. Carmen lead Eleazar and I, while edging close to us were the six strange vampires. Nerves were rattling in the pit of my stomach, totally involuntary. I knew I had to give credence to our followers, as they did to us, but it was still going against the grain to have them behind me, instead of in clear view in case they decided to suddenly attack. Eleazar was lucky I was so old, or I'd have a fit with this plan.

The nine of us ran in silence for an hour straight, until Carmen came to a steady stop once we hit a decent sized clearing.

"This should do for now," she concluded, as Eleazar and I landed next to her. Ben, his mate, and the girl who knew who we were, were bold enough to arrive close to us. The other three, however, hesitated a few yards away.

"Not as trusting of us, I see," I commented to them.

"Which is perfectly understandable," Carmen assured kindly, glancing my way disapprovingly. I smirked, shrugging innocently.

Ben and his mate looked to the girl next to them for guidance, which made me curious all over again.

"How do you know us?" I asked the girl, my tone demanding. I couldn't quite help that; I was intensely interested in the answer to my questions.

Her blood-colored eyes jumped from me to Carmen to Eleazar. When she spoke, her voice was a strange mixture of relief, calm, and anxiety. Weird girl.

"My name is Bella Swan. The Cullens told me about you, that you were the other vegetarians."

My eyebrows rose at her casual use of the term we jokingly call ourselves due to our unnatural preference of food. The way she said it... It was like she was already attuned to the name. That it was normal, as if she was already one of us despite the ruby hues her eyes displayed.

"So, the Cullens did send you to us," Eleazar said, nodding.

Bella raised a brow. Ben and his mate looked confused, too.

"No one sent us to you," one of the boys from behind said, frowning uneasily at us. "We don't even know who you are." He paused as his gaze set on Bella. "Except her, I guess," he grumbled.

He was annoyed with Bella. Why?

The girl next to him answered my unspoken question. "Bella knows everything, apparently. Didn't know she was such an expert on fictitious characters until we all became one."

"The Cullens didn't send you, then?" I asked, trying to ease the tension these newborns were spreading between themselves. "You did see them though, right? They just pointed you in this direction maybe?"

All six of them shook their heads. Bella was staring at the floor, a sadness evident on her face. Did I say something wrong?

"Our encounter was purely a coincidence. The Cullens aren't in Forks anymore." Bella raised her head, her voice straining to be calm.

This didn't make sense, though. The Cullens were headed back there when we last spoke a little over twenty-four hours ago. That was what Carlisle told us.

Carmen and I exchanged a look.

"They moved nearly six months ago," Bella continued.

Oh. Well, this unclouded part of my confusion. It was simply a misunderstanding. She must not have known the Cullens went back just recently.

"You knew them while you were human?" Eleazar asked, bewildered. My brow furrowed; I hadn't caught on to that implication.

Bella was not the only one to respond to this. All six of them nodded.

"They went to our school," Ben's mate clarified.

Ah, that was how they knew the Cullens.

But, still, if they hadn't seen them in months, how did they know the Cullens were vampires, and about us? I eyed them, mainly this Bella girl, who instantly noticed my suspicion.

"I knew what they were even when I was human," she explained. "They taught me everything I know about vampires."

I felt my eyes widen, while questions upon questions assaulted my thoughts. The Cullens never mentioned anything about a human girl. Was that the secret they were keeping from us? Was this girl the connection between the Cullens and Forks? Was this the reason for Edward's mysterious isolation from his family?

Eleazar leaned forward, his forehead creased. "Tell us what you know," he ordered gently. "Start from the beginning please."


	6. Forks

**.:Jasper's POV:.**

The smell of dried blood flooded my nose as my family and I entered Forks. It was a dull scent, but there was so much of it that it burned my throat anyway. Alice had already seen it coming, but being forewarned only helped so much.

"How horrible," Esme whimpered.

We had just approached the first main road of the town. The street was stained in splotches of red, clearly outlining the very places humans once laid, their bodies drained lifeless. They yellow evidence markers were another distinct sign of a crime scene, and they covered every inch of Forks.

Esme's already heavy heart sank deeper into sorrow.

I felt a more lighthearted feeling emanate from Emmett. He opened his mouth to comment on something - something he might have found slightly amusing somehow, I guessed — then stopped himself, thinking better of it.

Dried blood wasn't the only thing that Forks was drenched in. The aroma of vampires also hung in the air.

The destruction these newborns caused was massive and very unorganized. And, of this I was certain, they were never taught about the ways of our life. Especially the rules and consequences regarding the Volturi. But it also confused me. Down South was the only place I had ever encountered, or even heard of, that had armies of newborns. It never spread from there, partly thanks for the Volturi, and partly because making one in the North was pointless; it wasn't as populous here. No claims had ever been made up North because there was never any need. Only nomads roamed these grounds. There was no reason for anyone to fight, let alone to decide to create an army here.

Yet, someone had.

As a result, it caused a mass murder coincidentally in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. What were the odds of that one?

And this newborn army — it was much different somehow. I couldn't quite place the difference, but something was definitely wrong. Some details were missing.

I glided behind the rest of my family as I contemplated the elements of this attack that didn't feel right. We were on foot because we knew it was impossible to get into Forks with a car. The little town was bordered off from the rest of the world. The police were finding no new leads in this case, and the entire state of Washington was wary of the catastrophe. Vaguely, I wondered what this event would come to be known as years from now, when nothing was ever discovered about it, when theories and rumors turned into myths and legends, when it was nothing more than a story that frightened people. Forks may become nothing more than a ghost town for the rest of eternity.

I glanced at Alice when I felt a stream of tension emit from her. Her gold eyes were distant, calculating, tense. I let off a wave of calm, directing it mainly at her. I knew she was extremely worried over Bella.

Edward was a concern too, though. Carlisle was unable to get a hold of him, since his cell phone was, for whatever reason, turned off. It wasn't like Edward to keep his phone off, to prevent us from contacting him, and that worried us. Of course, it wasn't like Edward to run off and isolate himself from his family, either. Lost love was a hard thing to live with, I would assume, so I could hardly blame him for his actions. I couldn't even imagine a life without Alice.

Alice's eyes returned to reality, and she looked at me. A small, encouraging smile broke out on her lips. I understood the meaning behind it, knowing she knew I partly blamed myself for this whole ordeal. If it wasn't for my lack of self-control... If I had been able to keep calm back then, at Bella's birthday party, then we would've still been here; Edward would have never left, and there would be no need to worry about him; Bella would have been with us, actually safe. All our pain could've been avoided, if only I had been stronger.

Of course, the reason behind creating such an army here was unknown. And, logically, it could very well have been possible that it still would have happened. But maybe we could have prevented it somehow, with Alice catching it before it occurred, or something. Anything.

It hardly mattered now, in any case. There was no going into the past.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Rosalie asked softly. The grim atmosphere had us all in a quiet sate.

"Just around the corner there," Carlisle answered, pointing to a three way intersection up ahead. It was Bella's street.

We invisibly ran past officers discussing the need for more body bags. Alice broke from the group suddenly, as if the humans' conversation gave her an idea. I slowed, my gaze following her protectively, unsure of what she was doing. Flashing quickly past the two men talking, Alice swiped one of the few body bags they had left in the ambulance. Neither men noticed.

As Alice joined us again, I stared at the black bag in her hands. She saw the confusion on my face, but only shook her head, sad. The curiosity I felt — intensified by the rest of the family's — was nudging at me to ask Alice what, or who, it was for. I knew my mate well enough, however, to not even bother. If she didn't speak out about it on her own, then we would find out soon enough.

* * *

**.:Carlisle's POV:.**

As we turned the corner, I caught the strong scent of Charlie, Bella's father. The distress increased around my family as we approached the Swan residence cautiously. I knew for certain that no living humans were around. Time, however, was a problem. There lacked any smell of the plastic body bags on this street. The victims had yet to be securely wrapped for the mortuaries or funeral homes, therefore the medical service teams would come around sooner or later.

"No smell of Bella here," Emmett said, scanning the house and its surrounding area. "Not a recent smell anyway."

I nodded in agreement, taking the steps up the front porch. Esme followed silently behind me, while Emmett and Rosalie went to the back of the house, and Alice and Jasper hopped through Bella's bedroom window. The front door was torn off its hinges, leaning steadily on the wall of the entry way. Esme and I followed Charlie's strong scent. He smelled very much like Bella.

The living room looked untouched from what I could see. It was the kitchen that seemed to hold the worst destruction, including Chief Swan himself.

A dry sob escaped my wife upon greeting Charlie's still form. The man's face was against the kitchen tiles, his arms distorted, and his neck bent in a peculiar way. He was still dressed in his uniform. His gun was inches away from his hand; he must have tried to defend himself.

Wrapping my arms around Esme, I rubbed her back, caressing her until she was comforted, but knowing the only way to truly make her happy was by resurrecting Charlie right here and now. I shook my head sadly.

A devoted and respectable man such as Charlie should not have died this way. His love for this town and his family was strong and undeniable. Spending his life defending the good people of the small town he loved, and doing his best to protect his only daughter from the dangers of the world, both seemed like such a waste now.

Nevertheless, if he had known the fate of Forks, he would have worked twice as hard to protect it. Charlie was truly a good man. I would miss him. We all would.

"Bella's room is destroyed," Alice said from behind me, interrupting the mourning of my and Esme's thoughts. Alice stepped passed us, knelt down next to Charlie, and soundlessly laid the body bag she had acquired next to him, making her intentions clear. I moved to help her, as Emmett and Rosalie entered from the back door. They remained respectfully silent as I helped Alice delicately turn Charlie over and place him in the bag.

His body had already thinned immensely. There was a large blow to his head; it was infected and rotting, forcing Esme to avert her gaze. Judging from the shape and size, he most likely hit it on the counter-top somehow. Esme was already moving, though. She rinsed a yellow dish towel, wrung out the excess water, and handed it to me. I cleansed Charlie's head wound as much as I could with what I was given. It looked less gruesome once I was finished. The damage was noticeably not as bad as I had thought it was.

After arranging Charlie inside the sack, cringing as I managed to twist his arms back into their place (luckily my skills enabled me to do that without completely snapping his bones apart), I carefully closed his eyelids over his gray eyes and zipped the bag closed. At least he looked at peace, which was all I could ask for at this point.

A bleak sorrow that even Jasper could not sooth circulated throughout my family. Tragedies like these were hard to accept, especially when there happened to be victims you knew personally. I thought of Bella as a true daughter of mine. Even when Edward had decided that the safety risk was too great, that the best action to take was to leave her be, I still considered her as part of the family. I was sure we all did, maybe even Rosalie, in some way or another.

And as Bella was a part of my family, so was Charlie. His death, the death of a family member, held a deep wound in me despite my species' lack of full-powered human emotions (or so they say).

"Farewell, Charlie," I said gently, resting my hand on the black sack he now rested in. "May you rest in peace."

Alice pulled out a dark marker from her pocket, and on the toe tag, which was tied to the handles of the bag, she wrote: _Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, Love father_. The last was not necessary for the service crew, but to us, for Bella, it was significant.

After a couple seconds more of complete silence, I sighed and stood up. "It is apparent Bella was not here during the attack." I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "Any familiar scents out back?"

They exchanged a glance. Emmett replied, "Well, not the scents we were expecting to find, but definitely familiar." His nose wrinkled in disgust. I waited for him to elaborate on that.

"Werewolves," Rosalie explained. "A lot of them."

My eyes widened. I hesitated, lost in thought, before responding. "Familiar you said?"

Rosalie nodded. "La Push werewolves."

There was no doubt in her voice, they were definitely from the reservation. I had figured the shape-shifting gene had worn off, the last occupants being Ephraim Black and his pack. It seemed I was wrong on that account.

"How many?" I inquired.

"At least seven."

"Astonishing."

The pack had actually grown. Quite large, too. And if there were more of them, however unlikely it was, I was sure they could have been the ones to take out the newborns here. Jasper had wondered about their disappearance before. The werewolves could very much be his answer. And assuming that be the case, they might have more answers regarding the whereabouts of Bella. It was improbable that we would gain much information from our natural enemies, but I refused not to try.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. I turned to see Alice with a very frustrated expression on her thin face.

She shook her head slightly, her eyes zoned in and out of the present. "I can't see much anymore," she complained, perplexed. "The future is either shifting so face I can't make it out, or it's not there at all." She paused and added sternly, eyeing everybody, "Did any of you make a decision that put us off our previous course?"

I smiled guiltily. "That would be me, I presume. Talking to the werewolves might prove to be useful," I explained. The others were, as I expected, wary of my suggestion.

"The treaty prohibits us from stepping on their land," Esme said. "How will we find them?"

"I'm sure they will sense us once we get close enough," I answered lightly. "They will come to see what we want."

"What if they don't care what we want?" Rosalie asked. "What if they lose control of themselves just by smelling us, mistaking us for the _real_ enemy?"

"I am sure they won't act rashly. If they were the ones who stopped the newborns, then they must not be new werewolves."

"And if they weren't the ones who took care of the newborns?"

"Their smell is all around here, correct? I am almost certain it was them. However, if it wasn't, we will find out," I said.

Rosalie seemed to disagree with me. Jasper was assessing his own thoughts and strategies, though he seemed to be headed toward my conclusion. Emmett was lost in his own thoughts. Alice was trying to find our future. And Esme looked worried, until something gleamed in her eyes and she headed toward the kitchen table. I watched her wordlessly, my gaze on her back, as she picked something up.

Alice sighed, distracting me from Esme's discovery. "As soon as we split up, the half heading to La Push disappear. I think the wolves have something to do with my blindness," she said, frustrated again.

"That is an interesting possibility," I mused.

"We're splitting up?" Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie asked simultaneously, their eyes shifting from Alice to me.

I nodded in response. "The high school also needs to be checked."

"That makes sense," Emmett said. "We can't afford to waste time. Splitting up would help us find Bella faster."

"We should leave immediately then," Jasper said, securing his hand tightly around Alice's. His expression was stating, quite obviously, that if newborns and werewolves were involved, he was not leaving his mate's side. I kept that into my calculations as I tried to organize us into two groups.

"Wait!" Alice cried. Holding her free hand out in front of her, her palm facing me, like she was stopping me from going forward.

Esme was back by my side. I saw she was holding a small, thin box. Before I could ask anything about it, Alice was talking again.

"Just wait a few moments." Alice's tone was relieved, yet still unmistakably stressed, and oddly nervous. "He will be here in approximately 30 seconds," she continued, turning her head to gaze out the window. She seemed impatient.

"Who do you mean, Alice?" Esme asked, also staring out the window, attempting to see what Alice was waiting for.

"He's not going to like us here, but we have to persuade him to join us and not run off. It shouldn't be that hard..." Alice mused, ignoring Esme's question.

I had already begun to realize who it was, for there was only one person who she'd want us so badly to wait for. And I felt the same.

"Alice, who?" Emmett asked, irritated.

Alice turned her head sharply, glaring at him like the answer was as obvious for everybody as it was for me. "Edward. Who else would we have to convince to not go running off?" she replied, peering back out the window.

My son had come back, after all. I should have known he would not need a phone call from me to head back to Forks for Bella, whether in vengeance or in hope, the latter being the one I desired from him. It troubled me, though, to wonder what state Edward would be in after all this time living without Bella so she would be safe from our world, and then finding out just how disastrously his plan had failed.


	7. Edward's Arrival

**.:Edward's POV:.**

My primary focus was Bella. Her name. Her face. Her scent. Her voice. They were the only things my mind could think of as I desperately hoped she was somehow spared from this catastrophe.

Although the mountain of pain had been immense these past few months, which seemed to drag on like years to me, I continually resisted the unyielding urge to heal myself with her presence. The nothingness I was trapped in for so long now seemed comforting. I would be more content to live my days in the depressing heartache of my mind than to exist believing Bella was...dead.

How many times had I restrained myself from heading back to Forks just to check on her? How many times had I reminded myself that I had promised to stay out of her life, to keep the dark monsters of my world away from her? How many times?

A countless number of times.

And now I realized I should have given in. I should have cracked from the pain and gone home to Bella, just like Alice had assumed would happen eventually. If I had done that, I could have saved her, protected her. But instead I withstood my misery, and ignorantly forced myself to believe that Bella would no longer be plagued by my world if I left. What had I been thinking? Just because I disappeared, it made no guarantee that others of my kind would.

Then, there was Bella's eerie ability to lure in trouble. As I thought about the times I spent with her — the lightest part of my life — jokingly referring to her as a 'danger magnet', I recalled her appealing scent. No newborn would be able to resist her. I cringed, and another rush of anger and anxiety swept through me.

Were she truly gone, I would have no problem with ending my own existence. It was always my plan, in any case. Despite our differences and our distance, I always knew my time in this world would end as soon as hers did. Of course, she would be set to go where I was forbidden to. But no matter where I ended up after this world, I was sure there had to be some form of relief for me. There was simply no point for me to exist in a world where Bella did not.

But I couldn't— wouldn't assume Bella's death (my un-beating heart tore as I thought of her lost).

Although Bella had horrible luck, she also had a ridiculous way of surviving the un-survivable. I clung to the hope that maybe, miraculously, Bella had eluded the danger, or possibly was not in Forks at all during the time of the attack. She still had a mother in Florida, after all.

When I first entered Forks my heart sank for the number of innocents lost. Then fear overwhelmed me, because the chances of Bella having survived if she was in the middle this mess was slight. And then, finally, there was shock.

My family... What were they doing here?

Their thoughts exposed their location easily enough. Bella's house, the same place I was headed. Connecting with their minds again reminded me how much I had missed being with them. But at the same time, I was frustrated that they constantly were forced to deal with the consequences of my actions, that Carlisle especially was always cleaning up after me. It wasn't fair, and it irritated me to the point that I was beginning to already be agitated with them, even if I had no just cause to be.

Alice interrupted Carlisle then, telling him to wait. She saw me arriving, and saw that I would leave them again. Alice rambled on about how they would need to convince me to stay with them, but they should not even be here. They shouldn't involve themselves in things that did not concern them.

With a heavy sigh, I attempted to subside my unnecessary agitation toward the people I cared for. I knew how much Bella meant to most of them. Before my fateful decision to leave Forks, they had begun to consider Bella as a permanent part of the family. This couldn't be easy for them either, and I had to remember that.

Esme's eyes passed over a body bag lying on the kitchen floor. My breathing stopped, and if I had a beating heart, it would have stilled.

That couldn't be...

But as I read deeper into Esme's thoughts, I realized it wasn't who I feared. It was just her father.

Intense guilt washed over me, for I knew I was glad it was Charlie and not his daughter. Maybe 'glad' wasn't the right word for it — relieved? That didn't sound any better, I supposed. Regardless of the comparison between the two Swans, it was no admittance that I felt a sadness at the loss of Charlie — a great sadness. For that, I was thankful my family was here; I would not have had the willingness to put Charlie at rest properly. Shamefully, I would have probably left him where he was. The thought made me feel like a monster.

I _was_ a monster. Dark tendencies still lived within me no matter how hard I attempted at being 'good'.

My running slowed to a walk once I reached Bella's house. The others were gazing at me through the kitchen window, but I ignored them, walking up the front lawn and through the front door. Emmett and Rosalie were the first two I saw. They didn't say a word (out loud, anyway). Their thoughts matched everyone else's, and it was making me sick. Their pity was unnecessary. Why did they feel so bad for me, of all people? This whole thing was my fault. My actions killed thousands of people! They should be angry with me, furious. Actually, they should hate me, it would be the more natural reaction. Sure, I could see how torn I looked through their eyes, how tired I was, but I did not deserve any sympathy, nor did I want it.

Esme and Carlisle were the worst of the group, for they could tell, they could see right through me just as easily as I could read through them. Esme was going on a hunch, but Carlisle knew. And they were already trying to _help_ me.

_Edward._

_No. Please, Edward..._

_Do not blame yourself for this, son. _

_Don't._

_Do not._

As if I could possibly listen to them. As if I earned anything they offered me. Why didn't they just look around? Couldn't they see what I caused?

If that wasn't awful enough, despite their own sorrow and their stern, worried thoughts, they were actually happy that I was here, that their first child was with the family where he was supposed to be. Happy. How could they even feel any form of happiness with what was going on? It was irritating, and in the state my mind was in right now I knew that I could easily be infuriated.

Nothing had even been _said_ yet, and my parents' thoughts, mixed with my siblings', were driving me over my tolerance limit.

"Could you all just not _think_!" I snarled, too harsh. I read and saw the hurt my words had caused, and I immediately regretted them. Hell, I could have at least said 'hello' or something first. I was an idiot, and still my mind could not wander from Bella and what I had done. She was the only thing I was concerned about right now. Not me. Not my family. Just her.

"Why certainly, Edward. Any other ridiculous tasks you wish us to perform for you?" Rosalie retorted sarcastically, offended that those were the first words out of my mouth after being away for so long.

I glared at her, even if a part of my mind knew that I could hardly blame her for reacting the way she did. My apprehension was clouding my logic, and I was acting before fully thinking through the consequences. You'd think I was old enough to learn a thing or two. But how could I when everything was falling apart?

"Yes," I responded flatly. "You can leave, too."

"Edward, please just let us...," Esme took a step toward me, reaching out to me. Automatically, without thinking, I recoiled from her move and took a step away from her. There was a subtle flinch in her eyes when she halted her advance. More guilt shot through me. Why was I continually acting like this when I knew I shouldn't be? My behavior was hurting my family. But, of course, Esme had already forgiven me. It was undeserved.

And it set Rosalie off.

"Quit acting so self-centered, Edward," she hissed. She always hated when my attitude became so bad I was mistreating Esme, who would never hold anything against me. "We are just as concerned for Bella as you are—"

A hysterical laugh erupted from my throat.

"_We_?" I growled. "You have always despised her."

The rumbling in my chest did not ease once the words were out, causing Emmett to angle his body between Rosalie and me, a wary expression on his face.

"And great advice, by the way," I added sourly. "Maybe you should follow it yourself."

Rosalie scoffed. "You were the one who endangered our family, who risked exposing our secret and uprooting us for your own selfish desires. Not to mention you succeeded." She shot me an accusing glare. "I disagreed with her choices, Edward. And yours. But not once did I ever wish for this to happen." Her hand gestured toward Charlie, and then out to the rest of Forks. "Even Bella didn't deserve to die."

I flinched.

"Bella is not dead," I said quietly, scowling at the blonde in front of me.

Rosalie eyed me incredulously. "Everyone in town was killed. Do you really think Bella would miraculously be the only survivor?"

Emmett rubbed her upper arm. "Ease up, Rose," he whispered.

My eyes darkened. They were nearly pitch black as I stared menacingly at my sister, and watched myself from her thoughts.

"Bella. Is. Not. Dead." I pronounced every word slowly, conclusively, so she'd get it.

Emmett blocked Rosalie from my view completely now, worried and defensive. Jasper shifted uncomfortably on my left, sending off a wave of calm.

There was silence across the room. Even Rosalie wasn't arrogant enough to argue with me in this state.

"Enough," Carlisle ordered calmly. "Rosalie, this is hurting Edward more than any of us. Respect that. And Edward, please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." He watched me carefully, assessing any movements or expressions I made.

I relaxed slightly, courtesy of Jasper. I glowered at him; he narrowed his eyes back at me.

Rosalie turned away from me, but her thought were the loudest and, as information that I hadn't known slipped through her aggravation, they were the only ones I was focused on.

_Stubborn, Moron! Hurting Esme, with not even a reason. I should tear one of his arms off! Denying Bella's death. Hmph. I suppose it would depend on his definition of the word, anyway._

My deadly eyes weakened, then widened in horror, as the vision Alice saw that had set my family on their course here quickly played through Rosalie's mind.

Bella had been...

Bella was...

"Stop him!" Alice yelled, just as I turned and bolted for the door.

I barely made it outside when Emmett and Jasper gripped my arms, pulled me back, and rammed me against the side of the house. I wrestled against my brothers, snarling, demanding they release me so I could go to Bella, wherever she was. This was my fault. All my fault. Completely, entirely my fault. My whole purpose from the very start was to keep her safe, keep her alive, to keep her human. I did not merely want to protect her, I wanted to protect her soul too, in case Carlisle's hope wasn't enough for our kind. And now all I could do was put faith in my father's theory. To hope with all I had. Because with every other precaution, I had failed.

As failure sunk in, my body surrendered against Jasper and Emmett. My head drooped, and I stared depressingly down at the blades of grass at my feet.

I doubted if Bella would ever want to see me again. I wouldn't blame her; I wouldn't want to see me, either. However, I _would_ find her, regardless, so I could make sure she was okay. Then, if she wanted me to disappear, I would without any complaint. I owed her that much.

My brothers released me once they thought I wouldn't try to run, but their hands still hovered close.

_Poor kid._

_I've never seen him like this. I'm not sure how to ease his anxiety._

I balled my hands into fists. They were doing it again. They were thinking.

_It will only cause more problems if you leave, Edward. So don't you try and go anywhere! _Alice was screaming at me with her thoughts, as she flitted out of the house. _Trust me. It will work out better if you had our help with finding Bella. We love her, too, you know,_ she added softly.

Carlisle was speaking silently to me, as well. _Son, I understand that what you're going through is rough. I wish I could shoulder all your pain for you. But as the situation stands, you need to trust us. You don't have to be alone anymore._

Don't I?

How could he understand? How could any of them understand? For almost a century, they have all been living happily with the ones they loved. Carlisle had never abandoned Esme. Emmett had never let anything happen to Rosalie. Jasper had never had to fear Alice might be dead. No problems ever occurred for them.

But unlike them, I was ignorant and stupid.

Rosalie was right to be angry with me. The others should be following her lead.

As I risked glancing up, my eyes met those of Carlisle, and he held them there. Noticing a hint of reason come back to my face, he spoke to me out loud.

"We all want to help you, Edward. We have come to find Bella, and whether you join us or not—" of course Carlisle would never force me to do something "—we are not leaving until we have accomplished what we came to do."

The others' thoughts echoed Carlisle's words, aside from Rosalie, who was still fuming over my brilliant entrance.

_And you _will _join us. End of story_, Alice thought threateningly.

I watched as images of my immediate future flashed through her mind, and I knew, without a doubt, I would eventually give in to them. I would let them help me, help Bella. Because let's face it — I clearly wasn't doing anything right on my own.

A pleased grin spread across Alice's face. I stared at her, annoyed. Jasper eased his stance, knowing my Alice-directed irritation, mixed with her joy, meant that she had gotten her way and I was staying.


	8. Questionable Answers

**.:Edward's POV:.**

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were headed off to Forks High School — a place I had not been to in a long time, yet it still felt so familiar to me. We were to check for any signs of Bella.

Rosalie remained the farthest distance from me as we ran. She was still angry about how I reacted earlier, even though I had sincerely apologized. She could hold a grudge like no other.

Esme and Emmett were both just glad to have me back.

_It's about time this family was back together, though the circumstances suck... Can't say I know what the kid's going through, but damn, he looks awful. What do they do to vampires down in South America?_

_It's a relief to have Edward back. I've been so worried about him. ... I hope Carlisle has no problems with the wolves. Hopefully they have some news on Bella._

I tuned them out as soon as their thoughts began to revolve around Bella, or displaying any sign of sympathy toward me. I deserved no comforting. For this reason, I found myself mainly focusing on Rosalie's thoughts, which was a first. But she was the only one who held no pity for me. I wanted to — no, I _needed_ to feel hated toward right now. There was no excuse for what I let happen. To hold onto what little sanity I had left, I needed someone to treat me the way I felt I deserved. That meant I was in Rosalie's head a lot more than I normally cared to.

There were times, however, where I had to escape even her thoughts. One reason was her incessant self-involvement; I could only take so much of her superficial outlook. The second reason was that even Rosalie could not help but wonder about Bella, and slightly feel bad for her. Her friends; her father; her chance at a happy human life; everything I tried to protect for her was gone, forever lost.

The rustling of tree leaves grew louder as the wind picked up, freely weaving its way through the empty town. I stared blankly out in the direction of the school, striving to keep my mind numb from the fearful and distressed emotions of my family. To occupy myself, I attempted to compose a plan for when we made it to our destination. The only thing we could do, really, was search. Judging from how things were looking, classes were in session during the time of attack. It would be the location where most of the bodies were, or were, depending on how much had been cleaned up. I would assume the children would be the humans' first priority, the first bodies they were charged to acquire, so I was hoping the area was clear for us.

When we arrived, still hiding in the gloomy shadows until we had inspected the place, we saw there were no bodies around anymore. Across the campus, a group of firefighters were deliberating which area to head to next. The school buildings were empty, and the plan I had arranged would work out well, now that we had no need to worry about people seeing us.

"Emmett, Rosalie." I directed them quickly. "Head through the back doors, near the cafeteria. Esme and I will go through the front entrance."

They nodded, hurrying off, as Esme and I did the same.

The impact of the smell as we entered the building startled me. A strong scent of blood, mixed with cleaning supplies, and the faint odor of rotting corpses, was sickening.

However, I was focused on finding one scent. The beautiful, appealing smell of the one person I could not live without.

But the freesia-like aroma was nowhere to be found.

If I knew the exact timing the newborns had appeared, I would have an idea of where to look first, instead of having to check every room. I dashed to every one of Bella's classrooms, hoping they were the same as they were in September. Esme followed, checking through random doors as we went. When all hope seemed lost, and my temper began to flare, my mother's thoughtful voice spoke from her thoughts.

_Edward?_

I slowed and faced Esme. Her look was soft, caring. She held out a white plastic box; it was thing, one that looked like it held jewelry inside. An envelope was attached to it also.

_I found this on Bella's kitchen table. I think that...maybe you should hold onto it for now._

She handed it to me, gently, treating it like it was one of her most precious antiques. I stared curiously at my mother, before reading the front of the envelope. It was addressed to Bella, from Charlie.

A gift?

The envelope was not sealed, and Esme had already read it from what her thoughts were telling me. I lifted the flap and pulled out a small note.

_Bella,_ it read.

_I know these past few months have been difficult for you, and I know you don't like talking about them, but you seem to be getting along better lately, and I'm glad. I know in the beginning you only tried to act normal for me, so I wouldn't worry about you, but I'm pleased you listened to me when I told you to get out more. It worked well for you, I think. You found Jacob. That was good, right? You seem so much happier when with him. And I'm happy you're spending time with your other friends again, too. _

_So, to get down to the point, I bought you something. A tribute to your successful efforts. I know you don't like gifts, but you're going to have to deal with this one. I was thinking of you when I saw it and, well, I just wanted to show you how proud I am of you. I don't think I say this as often as I should, but remember that I love you. Always have, always will._

_-Your dad_

Esme tenderly, comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder. From her thoughts, I saw the troubled contortions of my face. I looked pained, defeated, which was exactly how I felt (I hadn't realized I'd been so transparent lately).

I knew I hurt Bella when I left. I understood that it would _take time_ for her to move on, and I inexcusably lied to her because I had hoped she would hate me for it, that she would want to forget about me, and that, consequently, her healing process would be sped up. In general, I was hoping, maybe foolishly, that she would find someone to take my place. Mike perhaps.

I scowled at the thought.

Then there was this Jacob boy. Jacob Black, I presumed? _They were friends before, that would make sense, _I thought, only halfheartedly pleased she had found someone. Selfishly, I knew I wanted to be her one and only, but I had given that up, for her.

Then everything fell apart.

Running my fingers over the plastic box in my hands, which glowed from the dim light emanating from the gloomy clouds and through the windows, I pulled the lid off. Inside was a stunning silver, heart-shaped locket on a thing white chain. It was not extravagant. It had no deeply intricate designs, no eye-catching ornaments or jewels. It was small, simple, something Bella would approve of. Charlie knew his daughter well. He was an artistically simple man himself, after all.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Esme said. "Perfect for Bella."

My mother looked up at me, then, a confident grin playing across her face. She was incredibly sure that we would find Bella. No doubts clouded her thoughts. Her only concern was if we would be too late. The Volturi were on their way, Bella was a crazed newborn somewhere, all alone, and we had no lead.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could not allow my anxiety and frustration to overshadow my composure like before. It would be no help for any of us. And I refused to hurt Esme again.

I carefully took the necklace out of its holder. The box was too big for me to fit in my pocket, so I couldn't carry it around like that. I folded Charlie's note in half and slid it in my pocket, along with the locket, before throwing the box in the nearest trash bin.

_Edward!_ Emmett was shouting in his head. The moment I heard him, I was dashing through the halls, Esme right behind me.

Emmett and Rose had caught Bella's scent.

* * *

**.:Alice's POV:.**

The wolves came on their own, as Carlisle had predicted. And I sighed in irritation. As it turned out, my power was completely useless around the giant dogs. Speaking with the wolves was not what I wanted to do, not if I couldn't 'see' with them around. Stupid, smelly mutts obstructing my visions.

But, of course, Jasper was needed to calm their tempers, and he was much too overprotective of me to let me leave his side. I could take care of myself, and he knew that, but there was really no arguing with him sometimes.

Jasper squeezed my hand, tasting the frustration I was letting off.

The wolves ran in a large pack. Rosalie had estimated around the right range — there were nine of them. Two were larger than the others — one a reddish-brown color; the other, black. The giant black one stood farthest out, ahead of the rest. I assumed he was the alpha, the leader.

Carlisle bowed his head in greeting and raised his palms, showing that we meant no harm. "We are not here to cause any sort of trouble. We simply need information regarding what has happened in Forks."

Many of the wolves growled. The black one barked to quiet them.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, who nodded subtly. Turning back to the wolves, Carlisle continued.

"We presume this tragic incident was the doing of our kind. Your scent was all around Forks, as well. Is it right to assume you were the ones who stopped them?" he asked carefully.

The leader of the pack hesitated. Concluding it was safe to answer, he nodded, his eyes analyzing our reaction to that. These werewolves were so paranoid of us. There were so many of them, and only three of us. Did they really think we would succeed if we were trying to trick them? I supposed our kind was a terrifyingly sneaky bunch.

Carlisle nodded back, partly to reassure them. Then he said, "The vampires were newborns, I'm sure. And due to the fact there were so many, we fear someone might be creating them."

Some of the wolves glanced warily at each other.

"As you may have guessed, nobody wants that. Even our kind has rules against such a thing. My family and I — we have a few questions for you, if you are willing to answer them. However, we cannot communicate properly while you are in your wolf forms. If it is too uncomfortable for one of you to phase, then I am, by no means, forcing you," he added promptly, before any of them could become suspicious or offended. "It is merely a request to speak with you. You may deny if you wish."

The wolves were silent. They seemed to be deliberating the truth of Carlisle's words, deciding whether to trust us. I wished I knew what they were saying.

Edward would have been so much help right now, having the ability to be our translator. But he was so fixed on heading toward the school before running into us, that he refused to join the group headed the opposite direction. He made clear that he would accept our help, but he was not changing the tasks he had already set out to perform, which meant no mingling with the werewolves. That boy was so stubborn. He was constantly worrying me. He could easily change his mind suddenly, as well — decide not to let us help him after all; run off, leaving Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. He better follow Carlisle's instructions or I'd track him down and tear him apart.

After minutes of deliberation among the pack, the second largest wolf — the shaggy, russet one — turned its back on us and darted away. Jasper narrowed his eyes, wondering, like Carlisle and I, if they had agreed to let that one change back into a human form. I hated not knowing exactly what was coming. Who needed surprises — especially during times like this?

Before we could ask, a tall, muscular boy came jogging through the trees, wearing nothing but ripped jeans. I realized he was the wolf who had disappeared just a second ago, and that his face was familiar. His name came to me immediately — Jacob Black. Anything else about the boy, I didn't know.

A couple of the wolves in the far back whimpered worriedly about Jacob's vulnerable state. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. They honestly had nothing to worry about. We were no match for them. They had to realize that.

And I wouldn't dream of drinking the blood of a dog. In my head, I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Thank you," Carlisle politely said.

Jacob shrugged. "What do you bloodsuckers want to know?" he asked harshly, his eyes filled with accusation.

Carlisle responded gently, yet firm, projecting the seriousness of the situation. "We will waste no time and get straight to the point. How many were there, would you say?"

"About twenty."

"Did you notice any similar attributes about them? Size, appearance, gender — anything like that?" Jasper asked, getting into it now that the wolves were cooperating. Carlisle let him take over the questioning. This was Jasper's area of expertise.

"No," Jacob answered, eyeing Jasper uneasily. I could tell he was intimidated by him, like most were. "There was nothing special or distinct about any of them." He hesitated, remembering something. It took him a moment to process his memories to words. "There was one, though... Sam thinks she was their leader. Her movements were more skilled and strategized than the others."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Did any get away?" The way he said it made it sound like he knew some had. The wolves glared at my husband.

"Most newborns have a tendency to run away when they're afraid," I said casually, backing Jasper up. "Or if they're losing a fight. He meant nothing personal. And in most cases, the one leading ends up escaping quite easily."

As the glaring wolves turned their attention to me, Jasper angled himself in front of me. This time, I did roll my eyes.

Jacob, still glaring at me, answered Jasper's question. "Yeah, three got away. Including the leader."

Jasper nodded understandingly, as he let off a soothing current toward the wolves. "Did you see which direction they ran off to?"

"They scattered at first, going random directions, just trying to get away," Jacob said. "I tried chasing their leader, but she was too quick, running north, and... I was preoccupied with something else." His eyes sparked with a hint of sorrow. It wasn't surprising. I was sure the boy had friends in Forks.

Jasper was staring intently at Jacob, but I could tell his thoughts were contemplating the information we gathered, trying to fit pieces together.

"Is that all?" Jacob asked flatly.

"Just one more question," Carlisle said, taking over again. He paused briefly, choosing his words carefully. "Did any of the newborns _bite _someone?"

Jacob immediately became defensive. Aggravated, even. "Why does that matter?" he demanded angrily. His eyes stabbed threateningly at us. It was unmistakable that Jacob's reaction meant that someone had.

It had to be Bella.

Jasper snapped out of his own thoughts upon hearing Jacob's tone. He sent off yet another wave of serenity to ease the wolf's heated attitude.

"It matters a lot, Jacob," Carlisle responded cautiously.

It was still an unsolved debate whether to ask the werewolves straight out if they knew Bella, and if they saw her. Jasper did not want to give them too much information, while Carlisle believed that in order to get the most out of our questions, we also had to give answers. I was with Carlisle, only with a different possibility. I hoped that, maybe, one of them knew her through Charlie or something. Wasn't he always going fishing with someone who lived on the reservation?

Jacob read the suspicion in Carlisle's voice, but his lips formed into a hard line, and he remained quiet, glaring at us defiantly. The boy was just as stubborn as Edward! Where did stubbornness get a person anyway? It was just troublesome, if you asked me.

"For goodness sake, we know someone was bitten, now where is she?" I demanded.

"She?" Jacob said, his eyes widening. "How did you know it was a girl?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "So there was someone?"

Jacob grimaced at his mishap. "Well, yeah, but only three were girls."

Jasper stiffened beside me. My eyebrows shot up in shock. "There was _more_ than just one?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't seen that. Not that I had seen much of anything, but... How was that even possible? "How many were there? What did you do with them?"

Jacob folded his arms over his chest. "There were six." He glanced at the black wolf — Sam? — who nodded, reassuring Jacob that it was okay to give us the information. "We let them live...or change into, well, you know."

I stared incredulously at him, at all the wolves. Why on Earth would they allow that to happen? Bella's brilliant escape from the newborns was unexpected pity from werewolves? What an odd thing to be saved by.

Jasper was mystified beyond belief. He was staring past the wolves, speaking so quickly I could barely understand him.

"There are six new vampires roaming around that are innocent victims of the massacre — one being Bella — and they are together somewhere without any guidance or knowledge, while the Volturi creep closer. This is not good."

"Hold up," Jacob interrupted suddenly. His stare was deadly. "Bella? How did you know one was Bella?"

"You know Bella Swan?" I asked, surprised, ignoring his rude tone.

"Don't you act all innocent!" Jacob yelled at me. Jasper swiftly pushed me behind him, set off by Jacob's sudden fierceness. Apparently, Jacob Black held a grudge against us for more than just our species.

What did he know about us?

Carlisle sighed. "Jacob, we need to find her, to help her."

"Why does Bella matter to you? You left her didn't you?" Jacob growled.

Carlisle and I glanced at each other, guilt evident on both our faces. Jacob noted our expressions.

"What? You left her and now, after hearing what happened, you came back out of guilt? Pathetic leeches."

"We left to keep Bella safe from our world," I responded defensively. "It was too dangerous for her to be around us, to be attached to us. We loved her, and protecting her was the only reason we left. None of us had any idea that _this_ would happen."

"You are right on one thing, though," Carlisle added sadly. "We do feel incredible guilt. If we had known this would happen, we would have stayed. We would have tried everything in our power to prevent the fate of Forks."

Jacob couldn't seem to dispute what had been said — Carlisle's words were too genuine. Instead, he just furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in annoyance at having to trust vampires.

"You see," Carlisle continued, gesturing to me, "Alice can seen things before they happen. She has visions of the future, if you will." The wolves did not look pleased by this news, and now looked at me like I was a potential threat. "She doesn't catch everything — she can't. But she did see...well, she saw Bella becoming one of us, so we came back to find her. If she becomes one of us, she will be just as crazed as the newborns you were fighting. We have to prevent that. We have to teach her our ways, help her understand what she has become."

"She knows what she's become," Jacob argued, bitter. "Thanks to you guys."

"She will know," Carlisle agreed. "However, that knowledge will not help her self-control. It takes more than understanding to tame the bloodlust, believe me. It will be dangerous for humans, for the other newborns you left with her, and for her, if we don't find them soon."

Jacob seemed to finally register the consequences of letting _six_ humans change into vampires. I still couldn't believe how many they let live, let alone that so many had actually escaped the newborns with only a bite mark.

Jasper's eyes met mine. We stared anxiously at each other, knowing perfectly well how crucial our objective had become.

"There's a shack," Jacob started abruptly, his voice thick with defeat. "There's an abandoned shack far up north. If you run just straight from this point, you'll hit it no problem. It's extremely isolated from any civilization."

He did something right, at least.

Although, I could hardly hold it against him for letting Bella turn. I would rather she be one of us than dead. I was probably just being selfish...

Nah. I wasn't. Besides, Bella wanted this, too. At one point, anyway. The first vision of Bella I had — back when she first moved to Forks and changed my brother's life — was more inevitable than I had thought.

The wolves shifted on their paws, nervous. But not about us, it seemed; rather, about Jacob and Bella. Were they that close?

"Thank you very much for speaking with us, Jacob," Carlisle said. He also nodded a polite farewell to the pack. "We'll be on our way, now."

At Carlisle's light touch on our shoulders, Jasper and I angled ourselves to the north. We began to move silently in the direction Jacob told us to head.

"Hey, Doc," Jacob called in the same vulgar tone that he always used with us. Carlisle turned back to him. Jacob took a moment, his eyes moving to the floor. His fierce expression faded, replaced with a sad, slightly hopeful look. I wondered what he could want that would make his attitude shift so suddenly. His deep eyes met mine, then Jasper's, and finally Carlisle's.

"Take care of her," he said, and for the first time since speaking with him, his tone was soft, pleading, trusting. Mostly desperate; he had nothing left to put faith in.

I had no idea as to why this young werewolf felt so obliged to protect Bella, to even go as far as letting her live as the very thing he was created to destroy, but I was grateful.

Carlisle bowed his head — a slight nod of reassurance.

"I will, Jacob. We all will."

The sincerity ringing from his cool voice cleared any doubt those dogs had of us, I was positive. And I nodded, too, inspired by Carlisle's determined belief. Jasper did the same. Then the three of us turned on the wolves and darted into the misty shadows of the trees.

As Bella flashed into my head, standing right beside Carlisle, Jasper, and me, I sighed in relief.

We were on the right track.

* * *

**.:Bella's POV:.**

The expressions that played across the faces of the Denalis, and of my friends, as I explained my story either confused me or made me wary. There were two specific things that really seemed to shock the Denalis during my tale. The first was my relationship with Edward; they glanced at each other like the news explained a lot on its own. The second was James. I explained how he had bitten me (I even showed them my scar, which was still permanently visible on my hand), and how Edward managed to suck out the venom. Even my friends were staring at me like I was infected by something. I remembered, then, that I hadn't told my friends about the encounter with James, Victoria, and Laurent, before now; but they needed to know if Victoria was still after me. I couldn't endanger my friends and then leave them oblivious.

When I got to the part about my confrontation with Laurent in the meadow, and how the werewolves saved me from him, the Denalis exchanged looks again, with an odd mixture of comprehension, sadness, and worry. That reaction was the one that confused me. I figured it had something to do with the werewolves, but I couldn't be sure.

Not once did anyone interrupt me, even when I knew they had questions. Vampires were a very patient species —excellent listeners.

Once I was completely finished, Eleazar said, "That was quite an interesting story."

What was interesting to me was that the Denalis hadn't known any of this. Everything I had said was absolutely new to them. I always suspected that, maybe, being the close friends they were to the Cullens, I would have been mentioned at least once. I guessed that was a little egotistical of me to think.

"It certainly explains a lot, let me tell you," Kate murmured, mainly to Eleazar and Carmen. "I wonder why they never told us anything."

It wasn't too difficult to guess who she was talking about, considering she was echoing my own thoughts. But I couldn't have them talking about the Cullens.

"It doesn't really matter." I shrugged off my story as if it was nothing. "The Cullens were tired of having to worry over a fragile human all the time, so they left. I mean, can you blame them?" I laughed, and hoped it didn't sound too hysterical.

The three Denalis stared at me curiously for a moment.

"I have known the Cullens for decades, and that really does not sound like something they would—" Carmen stared, but I interrupted her.

"You know, I spent all this time telling my story, I deserve some of my own questions answered."

Kate eyed me cautiously. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, Kate. They are new to our life. They all must have questions." Carmen smiled warmly at my friends, who had gathered closer together, becoming more trusting of the Alaskan coven. I could still feel the aggravation seething from Jessica and Mike, though, so I kept my distance from them.

"I have a question," Ben said, a bit hesitantly. "For, um, Eleazar."

Eleazar didn't look surprised. In fact, he seemed to have been expecting this.

"How did you know about my power?" Ben asked. It was a good question. I'd been curious about that, too.

"It is an ability of mine," Eleazar answered coolly. "I can read and recognize the special talents in others. Power sensing, if you will. And you, Ben, are not the only one with a unique gift."

"We know," Jessica said, sighing. "Anything Angela says, we believe." She sounded bored, uninterested.

Eleazar smiled.

"Then there's you..." he mused. Jessica's attention was immediately recaptured; her eyes gleamed with eagerness, hopefulness.

"Do I have something?" she asked excitedly.

Eric, catching on to Eleazar's skill, joined in. "How about me? I should have one, too, you know, if the others do. Maybe mind control — everybody will have to do as I say. Heh heh. Or maybe flying! Has any vampire ever flown, besides the whole bat myth thing? Oh, I got it, how about—"

Eleazar held his hand up to quiet Eric. "You're a very intriguing group, I'll admit, but let's not get carried away with ourselves."

Mike and Ben snickered at Eric, who glared at them.

"Intriguing, you say?" Carmen asked her mate.

"How so?" Kate wondered, analyzing us. I wondered the same thing.

I mean, Jessica had an enhanced gift? That sort of terrified me. Did Mike and Eric have one, too? Or me? I felt no different than when I was human, besides the obvious changes. I doubted I could do anything special. Nothing like Eleazar, or Ben, or even Angela. I was always so ordinary and plain in my human life, so it only made sense that was what I was now. At least I was relieved about one thing, though — no clumsiness. Being the world's first and only klutzy immortal would have been humiliating. I could imagine the jokes. I would take plain and ordinary for a sense of balance any day.

"Well, they are a very diverse group," Eleazar explained, looking thoughtful as he spoke. "A truth manipulator, a sound illusionist, a shield, a techno-path, a time manipulator, and an imitator."

My eyes widened in shock as I counted out how many abilities he named off.

Six.

Did that mean I could do something amazing, too?

"A shield, huh?" Kate smirked challengingly. Carmen shook her head at Kate in disapproval, but Kate ignored the look, grinning excitedly, observing us, and holding her pointer finger out in front of her like it was dangerous. "Which one of them is that? We could have a little test."

Eleazar's eyes darted to me. Kate followed his gaze, and our eyes locked. The way she looked at me made me suddenly anxious. But at the same time, very curious.

"Alright, Bella. Let's see what you got."


	9. Discovering

**.:Bella's POV:.**

A shield? What did that even mean? And what did Kate want to do? She was staring at me like I was some kind of guinea pig ready for a lab experiment. Whatever my...power was, I was definitely sure it wasn't as great as big as she was making it out to be.

Before I could protest, or even process what she was doing, Kate pressed her finger against my shoulder. From the wicked grin that was plastered to her face, I was braced for pain. But nothing happened.

Eleazar and Carmen smirked, eyes dancing, as Kate's brow puckered. She squinted, her mind concentrated, and she pushed her whole hand against me.

I stared at her, confused. I didn't know what Kate could do, or what was supposed to be happening to me, but I knew it wan't working. Maybe even in this life I was safe from any ability that affected a person mentally, blocking it, like a shield, hence Eleazar's name for me.

Answers were becoming clearer.

"Is something happening?" Eric asked, as Kate and I just stared at each other. "It... It doesn't look like it."

Kate shook her head in frustration and defeat, pulling her hand away. "I even put it on the strongest level I could, and yet she's still standing, unnerved."

Eleazar nodded in understanding, and said, "Apparently, she is completely unaware of what she is doing."

"Your gift affects the mind?" I asked Kate. She looked surprised by my assessment.

"How did you know that?"

"What doesn't she know," Jessica retorted from behind me. I glanced at her, only to quickly look away as her critical eyes met mine.

It was a bit frustrating how things were turning out simply because of the information I carried. I had no idea my knowledge of this life would cause such a rift between me and my friends. Actually, I had hoped it would help us. And it did, a little. I couldn't figure out why they were so irritated with me. Maybe, if I had turned into a blood-drinking creature knowing as little as they did, then I would have also been annoyed with someone constantly telling me what to do, seeming to have known what all humans were forbidden to even while she was human. Jess especially would be jealous of that.

I sighed. It wasn't like I did it on purpose. These things just tended to happen to me.

Kate scratched her head in wonder. "I guess that is true," she mumbled softly.

"Um," I hesitated. "Edward — he couldn't read my mind as a human."

Even with my back facing every one of my friends, I could still feel their eyes stabbing at me. When they had first heard of Edward's ability, I was sure some would attempt to make it less embarrassing knowing he could also read my mind. Now, however, I was another miraculous exception. The only one I was sure would not feel any ill will towards me was Angela, maybe Ben.

"But Alice and Jasper could use their gifts on me," I continued quickly. "Alice said it was because my mind was private, protected."

"And Alice was corrected. Yours is purely a mental defense," Eleazar agreed. "Still, to have that defense even while human... Interesting. It could prove to be very powerful if it was pronounced even before transformation." His voice was thick with awe. He gaped at me in a strange admiration. I waited for the heat to fill my cheeks, but it never came, and I remembered that I would never blush again. Of course, I knew Eleazar's admiration was not entirely directed at me — just my power. Still, it was too much attention that I didn't want.

"Have you tried projecting it?" Kate asked me enthusiastically. Then she frowned, quickly answering her own question. "Oh. Of course you haven't. You've barely discovered you have it. Pity."

"What do you mean 'project it'?" I asked curiously.

"You know, push it out from yourself. Protect others from attacks, not just yourself."

"I can do that?" A smile formed on my lips at the thought. Could I actually control this subtle power of mine?

Kate shrugged. "How far you can stretch it, and how strong the barrier is once you do, depends on the wielder, I assume. And, of course, you might not be able to do it at all. Heaven knows I've been working on it with my power for the longest time. It used to only radiate from the palms of my hands, but after a lot of practice the best I can do is run a current over my skin." She smirked and gave me a wink. "But you should try it. See if you can."

I blinked at her.

"She creates an electrical current on her body," Carmen answered my unspoken question, reading the expression on my face. "Touching her would be like getting tasered."

My friends and I cringed away from her. It was an automatic response. And I remembered it was just a few seconds ago that Kate had pressed her hand against me. Suddenly, now more than ever before, I was grateful for my internal shield and its strength.

Kate laughed out our reactions.

"Mine would be categorized as an offensive skill, I guess, but I use it mostly to defend myself. So don't worry. As long as you don't try anything funny you won't get shocked," she assured us, smirking slightly, looking a little smug.

It was silent for a moment as we thought about that. Then Eric complained loudly, "Okay, okay, enough of Bella and Kate! What about me?"

"And me," Mike chimed in.

"Me, too!"

We all turned to Ben. He already knew his power. When he noticed our strange looks, he shrugged.

"Maybe I could do something more, I don't know."

"You get to stop time — what more do you want?" Mike asked, exasperated. Ben only shrugged again. Angela patted her mate on the shoulder, amused by him.

Carmen smiled kindly at us, then turned to Eleazar. They shared a significant look, seeming to communicate silently, painfully similar to Alice and Jasper. Then Eleazar turned his attention to us.

"Alright," he said. "Pay attention."

Each of our abilities was explained to us, and I had to admit it was interesting. I was amazed that all of us actually had some kind of talent. I thought having abilities beyond the norm of most vampires was rare. Perhaps it was more common than Edward and Carlisle thought.

Angela was what Eleazar called the "truth manipulator", which we had already discovered a while back, so no surprise there. She could be useful for getting out of trouble for sure.

As for Ben, it turned out he wasn't exactly stopping time; rather, he was slowing it down. And although we hadn't seen it in action yet, he could also speed it up, as well. Ben was extremely excited by this news, and immediately began testing it out. Judging from his frustrated sighs, he wasn't succeeding. He moved from being in front of us to behind us in the blink of an eye, but he was only capable of slowing down time for a few seconds, during which he would move to a new spot. Carmen gently told him that enabling the full strength of one's ability would take time and practice. It wouldn't come naturally.

With her words, I began to test my own power. Kate had hinted I could probably stretch it out somehow, to protect others. That thought made me hopeful. I didn't have to be the defenseless girl I was when I was human; I could actually protect the people I cared for now.

And yet, as I watched the others try out their newly found talents while attempting to grasp my own, I felt like it was impossible. It was just so difficult to work with something as inevitable and shapeless as my shield. The more I pressed, the more it resisted and retracted back into my head.

Eric, for his part, whined that it wasn't fair he was nothing but a techno path — someone who could manipulate technology.

"Some good that'll do me in the middle of the wilderness," he complained. I had to hold back a laugh at that. I knew he was hoping for something more 'superhero-like', as he put it, but what he had fit him well and, really, it wasn't that bad. At least he still had his vampire muscle and speed to satisfy him. Carmen also reassured him that it probably wasn't as useless as he felt, that he could probably reach machines and electronics that were miles away. Eleazar agreed with her, and added, as an example, that if an airplane was passing above, Eric might be able to interact and read data from it, along with other gadgets, like the passengers' cell phones and laptops. This information brought Eric's spirits back up, deeply satisfying him. He began concentrating on finding a hint of technology from a nearby town or something, sometimes even glancing up at the sky, searching for a plane. I doubted he would be able to reach it at this stage, but it wasn't like that would have stopped him from trying or anything. He was determined.

Jessica was a sound illusionist. She had the ability to create sounds, even words, at any range, pitch, or tone, in a person's mind. The noises she creates were only illusions, and she could only affect one person at a time, but she seemed to enjoy it. Her first attempt at forming a sound succeeded. Quite well, I might add. Poor Mike was her victim. I supposed she chose him just to annoy him, like he had been doing to her since we first woke up from transformation. Mike described what he heard as a high-pitched grating sound, like someone running their nails across a chalkboard; Jessica was ecstatic with herself, stating that was exactly what she was picturing when forming the sound.

I had to admit that it felt good knowing I was immune to her power. The last thing I needed was Jessica invading and clouding my mind with incessant noises.

Despite the annoyance I sometimes had with Jessica, I was glad she was pleased with her power, and that she was immediately triumphant with it. I was gratified knowing that she had something she could enjoy while being a vampire. After all, she had lost, not only her family and friends, but also her seemingly happy life, one she would have never given up if she had the opportunity like I would have mine. She had places she wanted to go, tasks she wanted to accomplish in life. Not to mention her inability to bear children. She had asked that question a while back, after we had left the shack in the clearing, and Jessica and Angela both were hit hard by the realization that they could never have kids of their own, never be able to create a family. Only, Angela showed her disappointment thought sorrow, while Jessica showed hers through anger, using her attitude and temper as weapons. Granted, Angela also had Ben, her other half, while Jessica had lost Mike.

So, I was glad Jessica found joy in her gift.

Eleazar categorized Mike as an Imitator. He explained that Mike had the power to copy, or imitate, another vampire's ability. As Mike began to test it out, we discovered that he could only copy one power at a time, and he had to be at an immensely close range. Mike was still pleased, though. Actually, he was ecstatic. Attempting to mimic Ben's time stopping ability was his greatest challenge, and he was loving every minute of it. He was confident he could do it, because his talent had worked with Angela's; he had secretly focused on her power and then told us something crazy, which we all believed.

Angela's power scared me the most. It was subtle, but extremely effective. It had to be, because in no way would we have ever believed Mike when he told us a vampire-eating snake was just inches from Jessica if it wasn't for the strength of Angela's gift. Honestly, what happened to any common sense when entranced by her power? It was terrifying. Even though Mike found it hilarious. I made a note in the back of my head to use Angela as a tool for revenge against him some time.

Speaking of revenge, I wished Mike didn't carry it. It was so distinct in his features, in his words and, if I was looking hard enough, in his actions. The motivation that drove him to excel at strengthening his ability was vengeance against Riley, unlike the rest of us, who were driven by excitement. Mike was always such a nice guy — sweet and loyal. He was never an angry person. Not even toward Edward—

I flinched at his name, and I sighed, clutching my stomach. I was doing so well up until now. Saying their name, saying _his_ name... It seemed easier, and it was. But I was kidding myself if I said it didn't hurt.

* * *

**.:Jasper's POV:.**

The little shack in the clearing was marinated in Bella's scent. It made Alice almost giddy to be near that flower-like smell again.

Aside from the slight joy of our discovery, I was also more anxious to find Bella. She was nowhere near the abandoned building anymore. She had been gone for a while, I guessed, along with the others, whose smells seemed familiar, but I couldn't place a face or a name to them. Alice had the same problem. Carlisle was right, though — they were kids from our old school, so it was likely we had smelled them before, at one point.

As we scouted the area, my mind was busy analyzing the information the wolves had given us.

The newborns were not picked by their leader in any strategic form. It sounded like it was simply random, and very unorganized. Obviously, whoever created them was new to the whole newborn army thing. The newborns managed to annihilate an entire town, risking exposure more than anything the south had ever done.

Although, it was strange that she — the leader — was with them, helping them. The reason for this could be that their creator was ignorant herself, or there was some other purpose. What could that other purpose be? From what I knew, it wasn't some attempt to create an army which backfire and grew out of control. It was something else. So, perhaps, it really was organized, and she got what she wanted.

That still made little sense, however. Killing off the population of one innocent town — what did that get her? Only a visit from the Volturi, and I doubted anyone would want that.

Alice's eyes glazed over, becoming distant and out of the present. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Most of her visions were quick, but her expressions told me the seriousness of what she was seeing; her emotions helped, as well. Right now, her beautiful face was smooth, almost blank, except for her forehead, which creased, and her eyes showed a sign of misunderstanding. Something she was seeing wasn't making sense to her. There was a problem.

As I waited for my mate to come back to me, I peered around us. Bella's scent didn't go far from the rundown building that the wolves had left her in. I guessed this area happened to be her hunting grounds. Maybe Carlisle had caught the real trail—

Suddenly, Alice gasped, yanked my arm off her shoulders, squeezed my hand, and began sprinting into the trees, towing me along with her. Her topaz gaze was focused ahead, way ahead, on something I couldn't see yet.

I didn't ask questions. I would be patient.

"Carlisle!" Alice cried. She sounded helpless, and that worried me.

Carlisle appeared up ahead of us. He turned his head when he heard his name being called, and stiffened at the anxiety in the voice who spoke it. He glanced at me and cocked an eyebrow. I could only imagine what my face must look like. I hated when Alice was pained over something, and it made me doubly concerned.

"We have to go! Now!" she ordered, her words coming out quick and hurried, almost blurred together. She pulled me right past Carlisle, not slowing or stopping for him. Naturally, he followed us without saying a word. His confusion was evident, though, as was mine. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to know what was going on, what was causing my wife so much stress.

"Alice?" I started. She hushed me before I could go any further into questioning. I noticed the same gloss coating in her eyes as before, and I held on to my questions until she was ready to answer them. Carlisle followed suit.

We ran in silence for a minute, unease surging through us.

"Pick up the pace," Alice squeaked abruptly, panicked. I pushed my legs harder, keeping up with her small, quick form. Now I really could not stand it.

"Alice, would you please tell me what's happening?"

"We have to make it to Bella before..." she started, her face scrunching up in fear.

"Before what?" I prompted.

"The Volturi," she whispered.

"They're tracking her down for sure now?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

Alice shook he head. "No. They've already found her. They're with her!"

I tensed. Of course, I had to remember that Alice sometimes, most of the time, spoke of the future as the present. Consequently, I knew the Volturi haven't caught up with Bella yet. But they would be, very soon. Time was always against us. No matter how fast we moved, no matter how many leads we found to point us in Bella's direction, our opposition was always a step ahead.

"They are debating whether to trust them or not," Alice continued, "but I can't see their final judgement for some reason. Their minds must keep changing due to some unnatural cause. One minutes they believe them, and the next they don't. It's weird."

Them?

Bella must have stayed with the other newborns after all, which was something I had been wondering about earlier.

Carlisle sped up, passing us slightly, and pulled out his phone. "We should call—"

"No," Alice interrupted. "Edward will only get in the way. Trust me."

I looked at Carlisle, and he stared back. As wrong as that sounded — not notifying Edward that we knew where Bella was, and that she needed help — I, in no way, would argue against Alice.

* * *

**.:Bella's POV:.**

Something felt instinctively dangerous. In the pit of my stomach, my nerves were calling out to me, alarmed and on edge, demanding I stay alert.

But everything _seemed_ absolutely fine. So, I didn't mention anything to the others. I figured I was simply worrying over Victoria, as I always had, and always would, now that I knew she wouldn't stop until I was good and dead. For now, though, we were all safe from her, and I refused to break this period of peacefulness. My friends looked carefree and relaxed for the first time since the attack on Forks. I would not ruin it for them. I owed them that much.

To keep my mind off my nerves, I continued practicing to expand my shield outside of my own head, with little success. It was like I was grappling with some tangible force, ordering it to stay put or go where I wanted it to, but it would just disappear into nothing in a matter of seconds.

I was using the other vampires around me as my experimental subjects without their knowledge, though I knew they had realized what I was concentrating on. Eventually, I began to get some things right and I was able to successfully, though momentarily, help someone.

As I observed Jessica narrowing her eyes at Mike, who was a mere six feet in front of me, I attempted to save him from the torture I knew was about to begin in his head. I tried as hard as I could to wrap my elastic shield around us both.

Mike brought his hands to his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Dammit, Jessica!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Jessica giggled, sounding almost sadistic.

That was when I felt him in my grasp, in my barrier. I could taste his scent and I could see the strange outline of my shield mold around him, taking his shape. It looked clean, perfect, no rips in it.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and straightened up, glaring at Jessica. Jess's gleeful laughing came to a stop, as her features became shocked. She glared back at him, attempting to break through my protection. I could feel it — sharp stabbings against him. They were bouncing off the band I had over him, and I smiled, relieved that I was finally able to achieve something. But I shouldn't have broken my concentration. The band recoiled sharply, snapping back into me. I nearly fell over from the unexpected force.

Mike was gripping his head again, cursing at Jessica, who was feeling better now that her power was working effectively once again.

I sighed, then froze when I spotted Eleazar watching me curiously. When our eyes met, he smiled encouragingly, nodding his, impressed. I sighed again, this time in embarrassment. I wasn't expecting anyone to be watching me.

Trying to distract myself from thoughts of being caught at experimenting with my power, I noticed that my senses were still shooting off warning signals to my brain, telling me something was coming, something dangerous. And as much as I tried to ignore them, I couldn't. They were actually becoming more potent as time went on.

"Something is wrong," I murmured to myself, loud enough for the others to hear me.

"What? Having no luck controlling your shield?" Mike asked with a joking smile, evidently over Jessica's torture on him. "Well, I hate to say it, Bella, but some of us aren't as naturally gifted as others—"

Mike's feet flew out from underneath him. His back smacked hard into the ground, splintering it. An irritated snarl erupted from his lips as he leaned up on his elbows, immediately searching out Ben, who stood innocently behind Angela, pretending to focus on something else. No one else, however, made any attempt to hide their amusement.

It was then, during our carefree laughter, that the threat of my subconscious lurked closer. So close, that we all felt it, that we all caught it, smelled the incoming scents from the south. The cheerful atmosphere turned tense and apprehensive.

The Denalis stiffened in unison.

"What are they doing here?" Kate wondered. Her mouth opened to say something else, but nothing was said; instead, she seemed to get her answers when glancing at me, and then at my friends. "Of course," she grumbled with a slight hiss, her attention turning to the uniformed alignment of trees to our south.

Carmen looked briefly at Eleazar, who's face matched his mate's. Both were anxious regarding whoever was coming, and they seemed to know who it was.

Automatically, my feet edged in the opposite direction of whatever, or whoever, was about to arrive. Eric and Jessica caught my movement and did the same.

Eleazar stopped us, his voice firm, and motioned for us all to stay put.

"It is too late. Running will only make matters worse."

I stared at him, knowing I should trust him, but my mind and body were still warring over the right decision.

Ben positioned himself, as always, in front of Angela, who peeked apprehensively at me. I knew what she was thinking; our life as vampires was not going so well when it came to avoiding trouble. The only luck we had managed so far was befriending the Denalis.

Mike stood proud and tall, obviously confident in his new found strength. Too confident. From what I could tell, if Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar were reacting like there was no hope, then there wasn't.

So, we had no choice. We stood, frozen, defensive as the dark cloaked figured from my faint human nightmares emerged from the shadows.


	10. The Volturi

**.:Bella's POV:.**

"The Volturi," Kate muttered through unmoving lips, as our guests advanced forward in perfect synchronization.

Across the organized line of cloaks was nothing but intimidation. All their faces were shadowed by their hoods, yet with my eyesight it was easy to see they carried no emotional expressions. The vampire in front, leading the rest, was much smaller than the others, and their cloak was the darkest among the group, almost pitch black. It was eerie to watch these silent, deadly bunch march into the clearing.

"What are the Volturi?" Eric asked in a whisper.

"They are a very powerful family of vampires." I was about to continue but, noticing the (irritated) glances from my friends, I decided against it. "Um, that's all I really know about them," I lied. It was almost the truth anyway. I had only heard about them twice. Once while briefly learning about Carlisle's history; the second time was when Edward spoke of his contingency plans if something were to happen to me. Remembering that made me shudder. Even now, I couldn't think of a world where Edward ceased to exist.

"They govern our world, protect it from immortals who threaten to break the law, and therefore the peace," Eleazar explained expressionlessly. He kind of reminded me of a member of the Volturi with that blank look on his face. "If a vampire succeeds in breaking the law, it is then the Volturi's job to punish. They keep balance in our world."

"There are _laws_?" I was shocked. Here was something I actually had no idea about. Why hadn't anyone told me this before? I mean, at one point I wanted to become one of them... Someone should have mentioned something!

"Only one," Kate said, like it was obvious what it was. After moments of thinking, I still failed to understand what that one law could be.

"Exposure," Carmen answered softly, seeing the incomprehension on my face. "We are forbidden to expose what we are to humans."

Oh.

Well, that made sense.

"They must be powerful..." Angela commented quietly.

Carmen nodded.

"No one messes with the Volturi," Kate stated seriously. Then added doubtfully, "Unless they're asking for a death sentence."

From a distant memory, I remembered Edward's similar words.

_You don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die._

Mike's brave stance faltered. He glared ahead of us. There was a bit of resentment in his voice when he asked, "What makes them so strong?"

Eleazar seemed reluctant to answer. "The Volturi choose their members for their talent. Each member carries an impressive, if not intimidating, gift. All very powerful." He didn't go further into explanation. He had no need to, really. We were badly outnumbered; there must have been at least fifteen of them and only nine of us.

But we had done nothing wrong! So it made no sense to assume the Volturi sought us out. And even if they did, we were innocent - so why were the Denalis so fearful?

Perhaps, I reasoned, it was just their presence alone that brought about the nerves. The Volturi had an air to them that made one feel submissive. They were a terrifying band of monsters, even if they were technically the "Good Guys".

The procession of ghostly figures halted fifty yards away. Then there was dead silence. Irked by the unsettling stillness, I contracted my shield as far out as I could manage, stretching it with all the might I could muster, until my companions were all fully covered and under my protection, something I barely managed to do. What these Volturi members could do was beyond my knowledge, but I hoped my nebulous shield could be of some use. Not that I actually thought we would be attacked - we committed no crime, so there was no reason we should be in trouble. But as I thought before, just their presence made you feel on edge.

"Hmm," a high, deadly voice hummed. The little one in the front looked up at us, letting her hood fall back slightly. The angelic features of her face were now visible. She appeared so childlike with her pale brown hair cropped short, framing her round face. Her transformation must have taken place at an early human age.

"It's not what you think, Jane."

"Ah, you're a mind reader now, Eleazar?" Jane answered back sweetly, her voice somehow filled with disinterest at the same time. Sweet and apathetic - a strange combination.

I was surprised they knew each other, though. It was like they were old friends. Or maybe acquaintances would be the more appropriate word.

"I have no need to be. Your orders are quite obvious considering what has happened in Washington State," Eleazar answered in the same passive tone.

Jane's eyes narrowed. Cocking her head to the side expectantly, she asked, "And you dare stop me from my duty?"

"Of course not," Eleazar reassured. "I am just as obedient to the rules as any of you." He gestured to the collection of gray and black cloaks. Jane smirked, along with a few others whose faces I could slightly see.

"That may be true," said another shadowed body in a smoky gray cloak. His voice was soothing; I liked it much better than Jane's. "However, you no longer carry an obligation to bring justice among those who are not so compliant." His head turned toward Jessica and Eric, who were the farthest away, and then over Mike, Angela, Ben, and me.

"Can I not freely choose to help keep peace?"

"You can." The soothing voice sighed, letting his hood fall back. "You're not choosing that now."

"Am I not?"

"You impugn on our duty then."

"They played no part in the massacre, Demetri, I can assure you-"

"That is irrelevant," Jane interrupted.

"How so?" I demanded.

Eleazar stiffened. Carmen and Kate threw quick warning glances in my direction. I didn't understand their reactions. Was I not allowed to speak up on my behalf? I mean, I finally understood why the Volturi would be concerned with us. Six of us were newborns coming from Forks, where there was recently a great threat of exposure from newborns just like us. I easily placed the pieces together, realized the misunderstanding, and merely wished to fix it.

Jane rested her dull red irises on me. I shrank back, away from the intensity of her stare. I heard a low growl coming from somewhere next to me; it might have been Mike, possibly Eric.

Eleazar glanced at me. His face was smooth, but his eyes were expectant. As he looked from my face to Jane's, I saw him nod slightly to himself, as if his suspicions of something had been confirmed.

Jane was full on glaring at me now. I had no idea what I had done. Maybe I should have stayed quiet, after all. And I kind of wished I had - my little question broke my concentration, and I struggled to maintain my shield around the bodies of my friends. It took a lot of energy out of me.

The one named Demetri looked from me to Eleazar. "They can't be innocent. I followed their scent from Forks." Somehow, he seemed much kinder than Jane; yet I could still note the dangerous air to him. "There is no other explanation as to why they would have come from there."

"But there is," Eleazar stated.

"You can't possibly be telling me it was coincidence-"

"No, no. Not a coincidence. More like a- a consequence."

Demetri rose an eyebrow at Eleazar. "How do you mean?"

"_Irrelevant_," Jane sneered, her eyes piercing at me in a blaze of evident fury.

What had I done? As I tried to contemplate what exactly I did to make her so hostile toward me, that was when I felt it. Tiny little jabs against my shield, all aimed at me.

I began to panic.

What was happening? What was hitting me? I wondered a moment if there was something wrong with me, but then I realized, as it shifted from me to Ben, then to Angela, then Mike, that someone was attacking us. And failing, thanks to me.

I held my breath - not that I needed it anyway - as I focused intently on my invisible power. My body felt like it would collapse from all the strength I was applying to it.

Jane leaned forward. Her upper lip curled back, displaying her venomous teeth. Her dark eyes stabbed relentlessly at me, along with whatever my shield was protecting us against.

"Jane?" Demetri cautiously asked. The shadowy Volturi members murmured their uncertainty at their leader's unexpected rage.

Snarls erupted simultaneously from next to me. My friends were reacting defensively against Jane. If I wasn't fixated primarily on protecting those said friends, I might have joined them. But as it was, I did not trust myself enough to move even the slightest bit. A small growl was growing in my chest, and that was the best I could manage. If I was human, I would be sweating and out of breath by now, from all the exertion.

Loud rumbling began to roll off the gathered Volturi members - they were growling back at us, I realized.

Kate stood motionless, her arms folded tightly over her chest, her jaw tight.

Carmen looked frantically at her mate, who had taken her hand in his. Eleazar had a knowing gleam in his eye. Did he understand what was wrong?

He opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound could escape him, Jane hopped forward, her sharp teeth bared. She crouched low, just about to launch herself at us, at her target, at me.

* * *

**.:Jasper's POV:.**

We were close. Very close. Their scents were growing stronger.

A while back we had caught the familiar smells of our good friends the Denalis, and Alice had explained they were miraculously helping Bella and the other five newborns from our old high school. It was incredibly lucky they found them. I hoped that with Eleazar there the Volturi would stop and listen to their story. Although, if they didn't listen, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate were as doomed as Bella was now that they had helped her.

Alice stopped abruptly, gripped my arm, and pulled me back. I stared at her, confused.

"Alice, we have no time-"

"You're right, we don't," she gasped.

My eyes widened, as did Carlisle's.

We were too late. It was over for Bella now, over for the Denalis, and if we continued moving forward, we would just be throwing ourselves into the Volturi's grasp. We had failed our friends. We had failed Bella. We had failed Edward. All our efforts had been for nothing. It was clear that Carlisle was thinking the same.

"No!" Alice shouted at us, suddenly furious. She shook her head as she read our faces. "Bella is still alive. Don't you dare think we've lost her!" She glared at me specifically, and I blinked at her. Her voice lowered. "Jasper... I'm not sure I want you to come with us." Before I could protest, she changed her words, "You can't come with us. You have to stay behind."

"What are you talking about, Alice? I'm not letting you go alone." Just the thought of not being with her tormented me.

"I won't be alone - I'll have Carlisle," she countered.

She saw the refusal in my face.

"Please, Jasper."

"I am not letting you go alone," I repeated slowly, much fiercer than before. I knew my wife; if she was keeping me away from something, it was because she didn't want me getting hurt. I understood where she was coming from, no doubt, but if whatever she saw was the result of me protecting her from harm, then I had to go. My life meant little when compared to hers.

Alice bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet, an unusual action for a vampire (though Alice had always been charmingly odd). She stared at me, pleadingly, trying to change my mind and have me trust her. But I just couldn't. I loved her too much to let her leave my side when events have turned this desperate. She could see that, and defeat slowly but surely crept into her eyes and emotions. She turned away from me then, sliding her hand into mine and squeezing it with a strong possessiveness. Her jaw was clenched, her face covered in anxiety, her inner thoughts struggling to find ideas, answers, anything that would help her or me. I attempted to ease her, but she shook her head sharply at me, the flips of her midnight hair bouncing in the same movement.

"Don't, Jasper." Then she hesitated, keeping her eyes locked ahead of us. "I can't let you come. I won't let you."

"Alice-"

"Don't!" she ordered again. She was attempting to calm herself. On the surface, she was succeeding. But I still felt her true emotions seething on the inside; the feelings that, no matter how hard she fought with them, she could not ease. Then, before I could say anything, a vision hit her, and something shifted in her mood. Was it hope?

It was.

It passed quickly, but a faint trace of it continued to linger in her. She took a deep breath and pulled me around her, to stand on the other side of her.

"This is better," she whispered to herself, no form of relief in her voice. "Just bear it for a few moments then. This is better."

She managed a pained glance at me, and then we began moving forward again.

I didn't know what to make of her words. My coming along obviously did not please her, but her new plan was better than the last, apparently. Although the tension rippling off her was nowhere near calmed. I wondered why it mattered what side of her I was on. Was she on the side of the danger now? Would she be in the direct path of what was coming, instead of me? Did she honestly believe I would let her take my place? No, of course she didn't. But would that stop her from trying?

I sighed. Sometimes it felt more difficult to protect her than Bella.

My mind played back Alice's words. She said she would have to bear it for a few moments, but bear what? Maybe she had succeeded in protecting me and doomed herself in order to do it. It was the only thought I could think of that made sense, that sounded like Alice. Except... I would not allow that. Not my Alice.

As we ran, I shifted my body closer to her. She didn't miss the move - I wasn't subtle about it. My senses were more alert now, my eyes scanned the area all around us. I wouldn't let anything slip by me. Nothing would ever get near this delicate, extraordinary woman at my side.

* * *

**.:Bella's POV:.**

Just as Jane was crouched, ready to spring, the shifting of snow caught my attention.

Footsteps. They were nearing, fast. Everybody seemingly froze for a split second, before heads turned to face the east. And just as quickly as they were heard, they appeared, and my un-beating heart flipped with a mixture of emotions.

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper leaped out from the trees, gliding silently toward us, tense and alert, yet bold. One-by-one their eyes met mine. I wanted to look away, but it was like my body forbade me from doing such a thing. I was hooked on their faces, more dazzling than my human eyes could have possibly witnessed. My memory of them was much too faded anyway, and now that I was one of them it was like seeing them for the first time all over again.

Carlisle and Jasper seemed shocked at the additions beside me; Alice looked worried about something else entirely, not showing an ounce of emotion except a faint relief when her eyes hit me and grief when she peered across the field at the Volturi and back at Jasper.

_Of course_, I thought. Alice must have seen this coming. How else would they have known where to come?

Mike and the others were gaping at the Cullens. I realized it was because they were seeing them through new eyes, both figuratively and literally.

Jane turned toward Carlisle with a delightful smile, every trace of frustration and anger gone. I wondered if she was actually truly pleased to see the Cullens or if she was just a very skilled actress.

Carlisle gracefully stopped a few feet away from the Denalis, who were closest to the part of the forest where they had emerged from. Jasper took a spot quietly next to Carlisle, Alice at his side, her face growing more and more terrified for some reason.

Before anyone had any chance to know what was going on, Jasper let out an agonized yell and hit the ground.

Shocked and fearful, my eyes shot wide. Jessica and Angela gasped. Jasper writhed in obvious pain, while the rest of us stared, horror-struck.

Alice's teeth snapped together. She had her tiny hands balled into tight fists - so tight, it looked like her knuckles would tear straight through her thin, pale skin. She refused to look down at her mate. She stared straight ahead, eyes clouded with agony at having to endure this.

Carlisle and the Denalis made no move to pay attention to Jasper, either, though all seemed just as stressed as Alice. Well, maybe not _as_ stressed as Alice; I didn't think anyone could look more strained than her right now except Jasper himself.

I wondered why no one tried to help him, until I realized, with dismay, that maybe there was nothing anybody could do.

Impressive, intimidating, powerful gifts - that's what made the Volturi so terrifying and unbeatable. That's what made all other immortals helpless when it came to defending against them. And that's what made the vampires around me remain silent and still despite the suffering of someone they cared for.

Jane was smiling brightly at Jasper, seeming pleased at the sight of him. Jasper's teeth clamped tightly together, holding back whatever noise threatened to escape between them, as he trembled uncontrollably against the cool, wet snow. I'd never seen Jasper look so vulnerable before, so defeated and weak. I could never have imagined the sight of Jasper, one of the most frightening looking vampires I knew, being in a situation that caused him so much physical distress. I still couldn't imagine it, and the real thing was right in front of me. My head felt ready to burst as I watched this, as I observed the torment on the faces of my once almost-family.

Jane's smug little face created a flurry of anger inside me.

This must be her fault, her doing. It was her gift. Creating such torture to a person. And to do it to Jasper, who had barely just got here and had done nothing! It was wrong causing him to suffer like this. I couldn't stand it! I needed to help him, to help Alice, because if that was Edward instead of Jasper...

I couldn't allow them to hurt. I had to help the people I still cared for and loved despite everything.

My muscles tightened, and around me a faint reddish glow highlighted the figures before me. At that moment, I acted without a thought. Instinct drove me, because I knew that I wasn't as helpless as I was the last time someone I cared for was in trouble. I remembered that I had the power to end Jasper's suffering, which must have been why Jane was so frustrated before. It was her who had attempted to attack us, and failed, something that she had probably never encountered until now, and now she was taking out her frustration on Jasper. Well, I planned to wipe that disgusting smirk off Jane's face.

As her smile widened, becoming more sadistic, I set my shield free from my mind, throwing it toward the Cullens. Instead of pressing against it, trying to hold onto it and control it, I simply just let it go.

It shot out of me like a net, encasing all my friends, all those I considered family. Wrapping them securely in the elastic force that pulsed like it was a living creature. It did not recoil. It did not disappear. It remained strong and solid, easy to manipulate and mold around me and the others. I could feel it perfectly, like it was a part of me, just another muscle that my brain controlled subconsciously. Every life force I was protecting was visible to me, and I could feel them, taste them - they were all most potent now than before. I exhaled with relief when I felt Jasper within my protective, unbreakable sheet. He would be safe now. I was sure of that. This burst of power in me boosted my confidence greatly. I have never felt so exuberant and powerful before.

Jasper went still.

I watched Jane carefully. Her cruel smile faded instantly, and a furious hiss broke out from between her curling lips.

Eleazar quickly interrupted her moment of fury. "I don't believe your responsibility to the world is to torture the innocent, Jane," he said sharply, yet cautiously, earning a death glare from the tiny vampire.

Demetri placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Easy, Jane. I do not want to upset Aro," he sighed. His eyes flickered from Eleazar to Carlisle in consternation.

Jasper leaped up from off his back and took his place next to Alice, who intertwined her fingers with his, her eyes never leaving the Volturi. Jasper gazed down at his small mate for a quick second, before taking his eyes off her and lifting his head high. He was once again the cool, calm, frightening Jasper I remembered, and I was glad.

Carlisle and Eleazar shared a look. Carlisle's face was very smooth as he turned his attention back to the Volturi.

Demetri's voice was skeptical as he spoke. "Carlisle. I didn't think we would be running into you here."

_Neither did I_, I thought.

"It is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you either," Carlisle answered mildly.

"I'm sure you know why we're here."

"Of course. But what brings you so far out from Forks?" Carlisle asked carefully, hinting that he was on our side.

Demetri and another shadow exchanged a quick look.

"You plan on protecting these newborns as Eleazar does?" Jane asked in a hard voice. She still didn't appear stable enough to say she was back to her normal, apathetic self.

"Aro is greatly fond of you, Carlisle. I would hate to upset him; however, if you continue to impeded us of our job, then I am afraid the law will claim you as well." Demetri's eyes were flashing from Jane to Carlisle uncertainly as he spoke. Clearly, the thought of punishing Carlisle did not sit well with him.

It was obvious why they wouldn't want to harm him, I figured. Carlisle spent time in Volterra with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. My mind wandered to the large painting that hung in his office... Like Demetri had said, Aro was fond of Carlisle. If there was anyone who could help convince the Volturi that we were innocent, it was him.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

Maybe Carlisle wasn't the only person we could use. Why hadn't I thought of it before? Oh, that's right, I was worrying over the tiny vampire who was set on shooting us to the ground in excruciating pain. Fortunately, though, we had the power to persuade the Volturi on our own. All they had to do was hear her out. That might prove difficult if they constantly interrupt her, but it would work flawlessly if she got to tell our story.

Alice flashed her honey-colored eyes in my direction, then to Angela. Had she seen my plan work? Or fail? Her face was too empty to tell.

"These newborns have not committed the crime you are here to punish them for," Carlisle responded truthfully.

"You have proof of this?" Jane asked in a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

Carlisle's eyes tightened. For the first time, he seemed unsure of what to say. To me, it looked like he did have some proof, but was debating whether to mention it to the Volturi. I couldn't imagine why he would want to keep something from them, unless it would just bring more trouble in the long-run. I trusted Carlisle fully. Whatever he decided to do or not do was what I will go with.

"I didn't think so," Jane whispered menacingly, misunderstanding Carlisle's silence.

"I am short on physical evidence," Carlisle said unwillingly. "But there are witnesses."

I stared at him, wondering who he meant.

Jane shook her head. "This is not a trial. If you have no physical proof right here, right now, then those newborns are condemned," she hissed. Impulsively, I let loose the growl that was building in my chest. She snarled sharply at me, the crimson hues of her eyes darkening in anger.

"I'm afraid Jane is right," Demetri said, staring curiously at me.

"Their story is proof," Alice spoke up suddenly, all eyes moving to her. Jasper tensed. "You should listen to them. Right, Angela?" Alice turned her head to Angela, pleading with her eyes, wanting her to answer quickly. Angela blinked and nodded. This only made Alice furrow her eyebrows. She did not look away from my shy friend, as if waiting for her to say it out loud. But Angela wasn't understanding.

"Yeah, we're innocent," I blurted. "_Right_, Angela?"

Angela swallowed, clearly feeling put on the spot. But, thankfully, she finally understood what we were doing. "Yes. We're innocent," she said. And I believed her wholeheartedly.

Alice closed her eyes gently, and sighed in relief while turning back to the Volturi.

Jane and Demetri both looked confused for a minute. Others were exchanging looks and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Quiet," Jane ordered them fiercely, her eyes on Angela. I checked my shield; it was still strong and sound. I was pleased at how much easier it was to manipulate it and keep it secure and permanent.

"If you were innocent," Jane demanded, "then explain how you happen to be newborns who just happened to come from Forks."

Angela looked at me for guidance. I smiled reassuringly at her. Ben squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"I remember...the vampires attacking our school, and Bella knew we had to get out, so we ran to the trees. Not all of us made it that far..." Her eyes were downcast as she remembered our last few minutes of being human. "I remember the fire." I flinched at my own memory of transformation. "And when I woke up, Bella had explained what had happened." She gestured to me. "Then, when the others woke up, we decided to go to Alaska for now. That's when we ran into the other newborns... We escaped them, thanks to Ben, but they followed us. Luckily we ran into Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate first, who helped us, and had us follow them here."

Angela looked up once she was finished. There was no way anyone could deny she was lying. I smiled to myself. I knew Angela would be helpful for getting out of trouble.

There was a buzz of talk among the Volturi again. Demetri stared at us.

"They were victims," he breathed. "Consequences of the attack," he added, his eyes going to Eleazar, who nodded. "I see."

Jane was calculating our story in her own way.

"Bella explained what had happened to you?" she asked, her eyes going to me. "And you are Bella?"

"Yes," I answered indifferently.

"How did you know what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated, deciding on what to say.

"She had a note," Angela said for me. My eyebrows rose in pleasant realization.

_My note!_ It explained perfectly what had happened. It was physical evidence. It was what they wanted to see. It would free us from the Volturi's suspicions.

"That's right," I said. I shoved my hand in my pants pocket and dug out the note from Jacob. "This is the proof you wanted, right?" I eyed Jane knowingly. She glared back; apparently, she did not like to be mocked.

"Bring it forth then," she commanded.

Automatically, I took an infinitesimal step back. A grin appeared on Jane's face at my hesitation. I looked at Carlisle; he nodded reassuringly, though I saw the slight wariness in his eyes. I took a deep breath and began making my way across the clearing alone.

I didn't feel the slightest bit good about this. I didn't trust the Volturi. They could easily try something and I didn't have the fighting skills or experience to defend against them. Defending against mental attacks were no problem, but other than that I was screwed. I just had to make sure I didn't provoke them, especially Jane. I'd just show them the note and then get out of there.

Yeah. Easier said than done.

The stabbing at my shield caught my immediate attention. It was directed at me. My eyes met Jane, who was scowling at me.

I heard Eleazar shift uncomfortably behind me. "No matter how hard you glare at her, it will not work, Jane."

Jane's dangerous gaze darted to Eleazar. She growled at him to explain.

"It's the child's gift. She is immune to powers like yours."

Jane seemed aggravated at this information, but made no further comment.

Demetri looked surprised by this revelation. Again, he placed a hand on Jane's shoulder to easy her. She shrugged him off, grimacing at him. He didn't look at her - afraid to, maybe.

I continued my steady pace down the field, though my body very much would have liked to retreat.

As I came closer, Jane held her hand out for the note. I handed it to her without saying a word.

_Show them the note, and get out of here. Show them the note, and get out of here_, I chanted in my head.

Both Jane and Demetri read the note quietly for half a second. Then their eyes returned to me, both faces blank.

"Who is Jacob Black? How does he know of us?" Jane inquired.

I gulped. Would this get him into trouble? After everything he has done for me, I couldn't allow that.

"Jacob Black is a werewolf; or a shape-shifter, to be more precise," Carlisle answered behind me. I turned to him, shocked. "It was his pack that defeated the newborns in Forks. They're job is to preserve human life. He was a friend of Bella's while she was still human. His kind are just as bound by our laws as we are."

I sighed. _Thank you, Carlisle._

After one long penetrating glare, Jane handed me the note back and I went back-pedaling away, my eyes never leaving the fearsome group of vampires. No one said a word until I got back in my original spot, between Carmen and Ben.

"One more question," Jane said, her voice sounding strained to stay in control. She looked back to Angela, who stiffened. "Earlier you had mentioned you ran into other newborns, yet in the note it said you six were the only survivors, bit or otherwise. Where did those newborns come from?"

Angela told her about our encounter with Riley and the other four, also mentioning what Riley had said about their creator wanting me dead.

My eyes moved to Alice, who was now staring at me, horrified. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Carlisle caught this exchange between us. Clearly, he understood, just like I had, who their creator was. "Her name is Victoria," he said calmly, answering Jane's question if I knew who exactly wanted me dead (although, Jane kind of seemed willing to let whoever wanted me have me).

As I thought about the fiery, vengeful vampire out to get me, I figured that maybe some good will come from this little meeting with the Volturi after all. They were now obviously set on finding Victoria and the newborns who escaped the werewolves' grasp. Once found, Victoria wouldn't stand a chance, and she would be punished for what she's done. Then I would be forever free from her and her murderous plots against me. My friends would no longer be in danger by being with me, either. It would be the first time in months I wouldn't have to worry over some crazy vampire trying to kill me - I hoped.

"Very well then. Your innocence has been proven for now."

I scowled at Jane. For now? What did that mean?

"We will head back to Forks in search for the five newborns and this Victoria. Carlisle. Eleazar." Jane bowed her head in a polite farewell, though her eyes were filled with extreme loathing and her lips were pulled down in a tight grimace. Demetri followed suit, only he actually seemed more satisfied.

Jane snapped her fingers and spun to face her shadowed companions. Instantaneously, the formation of dark cloaks turned on their heels at the same time, parading back through the trees from which they came.

The clearing was still and motionless for minutes upon minutes as we stared, relieved and a little anxious still, at the south end of the clearing, where the Volturi's spectral figures disappeared.

Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, I was locked in someone's tight embrace.

"Oh, Bella, we've found you at last!" Alice squealed delightfully. I hugged her back, all anxiety from our previous encounter now gone. It was amazingly wonderful to see her again. Her scent was just as good and sweet as I remembered, perhaps better. Her smiling face I had missed so much.

She let go of me and patted my arms. "Carefully, Bella. Ow." I pulled away from her, remembering my strength surpassed hers for the time being.

"Sorry," I apologized. Jasper and Carlisle both chuckled. "It's just... I missed you so much. I thought I would never see any of you again."

Alice pulled me into her arms again, and this time I gently wrapped my arms around her. Jasper was at our side. He grinned at me; I smiled back at him. There were no words to describe how overjoyed I was to see them again.


	11. Catching Up

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!_

I entered the cafeteria glaring at Emmett.

He smiled innocently, his eyes brightening. "Edward! Just the vampire I wanted to see. How did you know?"

How could he possibly be attempting to being funny at a time like this? I suppose he was Emmett, and he, along with Alice, is a very optimistic person. The only thing that kept me from growling at his incessant calling of my name in his head was the fact that he was only thinking about saving Bella. Her scent had excited him, and for that I had no intention of holding it against him.

Rosalie was at the other entrance/exit of the cafeteria. "Her smell is stronger outside, where it's not mixed with the cleaning chemicals and other's scents," she muttered to me. I nodded, heading over there.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "It smells like a trail," he paused. "And a lead." His smile widened in anticipation.

Outside Bella's smell was definitely more potent. There were others I recognized. Mike Newton. Angela Weber. I wondered if Bella knew what was happening, knew the dangers they were in, and tried to save her friends from what she knew they had absolute no power against.

"It's just like something out of a horror movie," Emmett said to no one in particular. "One ordinary day at the small town high school and then BAM! Vampire attack! Can you imagine the kids running and screaming, unable to get away from the blood thirsty demons-" I shot him a deadly look. Did he think I actually wanted to picture the students running for their lives from monsters like us - worse than us considering they were newborns - when Bella was one of those students. I shuddered. Emmett held his palms up defensively. Then something caught his eyes. It was Bella's truck, smashed hood down into the ground. "And I thought it looked bad before..." he murmured.

Esme was there first. She peeked inside but there was no trace that Bella had actually been in there during the time of attack, for which I was grateful.

She had made it into the woods it seemed. Not very far unfortunately. Her trail stopped just a couple yards in. I came to a stop in front of a large boulder. My teeth snapped together audibly as I noticed dried blood on the rock. It was definitely hers. Not only was she attacked by newborns, but she had also spilled blood! How on earth had she escaped with just a bite?

With my thought on that I wondered if I was happy she was one of us, that she was at least still here on this earth where I could reach her, rather than she was gone to another world entirely. Selfishly I think I am happier knowing that she is still around. But that isn't right of me. It's wrong for me to feel any amount of joy when the love of my existence has been damned to hell with the rest of us. After all I put her through, after all she has lost she deserves happiness in the end. All I can do at this point is hope Carlisle was right this whole time; that maybe for those of us who attempt to be good despite what we are still have a chance at a heaven - I had to hope now, no matter the grim odds. Bella was a vampire, and I refused to believe she would not be relieved after her time in this world, even as an immortal, was up.

I shook my head. Bella's death was not something I wanted to think about. I was actually glad to hear Emmett's thoughts calling at me again.

_Yo, Edward!_ "I think I caught her trail again." ..._I'm on a roll!_

My cold, tuneless heart skipped a beat at his words. Whether from joy or eager anticipation I didn't know; most likely both.

Rosalie scrunched her face in disgust. "Ew. Wolf stench is mixed in with hers," she muttered. I understood where her revulsion was coming from; those dogs smelled horrible. Their extraordinarily bitter smell burned my nose as much as Bella's fragrance inflamed my throat, the only difference - besides one was more about food - is that Bella's I loved despite the flames it brought, and I would suffer with that pain any day as long as it meant she was by my side, protected and unharmed. I realized, however, that after we found the end of her human-scented trail I would never smell that wonderful floral aroma again. I could be with her without worrying about sinking my teeth into her.

I stopped my thoughts at that point. I know I wanted to, and needed to be with her always, but that didn't mean she wanted me the same way anymore. In fact, it would make sense for her to hate me.

We followed their mixed scent. The trail rounded the school going east, and began heading straight up north. My feet moved faster and faster automatically in anticipation. I heard Emmett growl in his head that I was going too fast for them to keep up. I didn't care. I wove flawlessly through the narrow spacings between the trees, speedily trying to get to the destination I was seeking. The more I went, the more isolated the area seemed to become. Soon there was no trace that any civilization had ever stepped foot on the land. The only smells that were human were Bella's and a few others that I recognized as her old friends. The trail lingered on and on and on, a never-ending path to nowhere. I wondered how long we had been following it, it felt like a century to me. Nothing changed until after at least thirty minutes, when it turned sharply west. I wondered what the point of making such a long trip was. Well, Bella would have been extremely far from any humans once she was finished turning, which was good.

My mind ran through the memory of my own transformation and I groaned inwardly. Bella had suffered through that alone.

Suddenly something clicked in my head, literally. "Damn it!" I hissed, stopping dead in my tracks. The voices I heard, the thoughts, they were not from those who I wanted to see.

"What?" Emmett asked catching up to me quickly. He tensed for a fight. Rosalie and Esme looked around wildly.

"The Volturi!" I spat.

"They're here?" Esme looked ahead worriedly. She pictured Bella caught in their grasp; a low growl rumbled in my chest at her vivid thoughts.

"Esme..." I pleaded. She gave me an apologetic look, but she was too taken over by distress to really seem sincere about it, though I knew she was. I answered the frightful question which hovered in her mind. "They don't have her. They just caught her scent like we did. They're heading this way from an old shack in the middle of nowhere, where apparently Bella's vampire scent was most palpable." I paused as I read. There were _more_? Then I recalled what I had smelled before, the scents of some of her friends. Could they have really been bitten and saved too? Unbelievable. Bella was not alone. What miraculous string of events occurred to bring that about? Not to mention how dangerous that was for Bella if she were to wake up as a temperamental new vampire with the rest of them...

"Should we leave?" Rosalie asked when I had stopped speaking.

I shook my head. "They already know we're here. They're heading toward us now."

As if on cue their scent hit us and we heard their quiet approach. _They better just let us go peacefully_, I thought.

Don't kid yourself, Edward, my inner voice told me. I sighed. Why did it seem like everything was getting worse the longer it took for us to find Bella?

I caught the sight of their dark tinted cloaks undulating in the light passing breeze. They halted upon seeing us. The wind howled in the silent air as I listened to the thoughts of our opposition, who were unaware that they were in my way. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do but attempt to be patient - however impossible that may seem right now.

"Alec," I greeted indifferently. I wanted to get this over with. They hadn't seen Bella, just smelled her. Half of their guard had found a more recent trail of hers apparently, and were following it - the one Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I had been following was very faded by now, as Bella was still human at the time it was made. But that information, that half of them had found Bella's vampire trail long ago, alarmed me. They were ahead of us, closer to Bella than we were, maybe already with her... No. I didn't want to believe that she was found. Jane's group wouldn't listen to her, they would simply just take her out. I held back a growl, which had begun to build up in my chest, edging it's way up my throat.

On another note however, they had caught Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper's scents also, following another trail of Bella's. I knew I should be happy about that, but a part of me wished that I hadn't been so stubborn, and that I went to speak with the wolves like Carlisle had asked of me. Now they were closer to Bella than I was. I doubted this was a good time to be...jealous... Or maybe I was just overly worried about Bella, the angel who had brightened my dim world, who I had thanked by abandoning her. What if my family couldn't reach her in time?

"Cullens," Alec addressed in his soft, child-like voice. "Strange seeing you here."

"Yes," a bulky shadow agreed. Felix. "Aro said you no longer haunted these grounds." He smirked. Emmett scoffed. Felix ginned back at him.

Alec, however, paid no attention to my brother. "At least, that's what Carlisle told him..."

My jaw tightened. "Carlisle was speaking the truth." My tone came out sharper than I had intended. I eased the tension in my voice before speaking again. "We came here to do our own investigating...out of curiosity," I added indifferently, as if it was of no importance. Neither Alec nor Felix was buying my explanation.

"And what exactly have you discovered?"

"Nothing that you don't already know."

Alec narrowed his eyes, calculating the truth in my words. He knew what I could do. He grasped the idea of how easy it would be for me to take information from each of their thoughts and use it to my advantage. I could gain all that they know, and they could never be sure if they got the same out of me. The majority of them thought this, and it made them cautious of me, untrusting.

"We split up to reserve our time - just as you did with your group," I answered an unspoken question. I figured if I actually started to give them details then perhaps they would leave us be, and we could continue our search before Jane found Bella - I flinched at the thought of being too late.

"No!" I snapped at Felix. My family tensed at my side. Alec and Felix both raised their brows curiously, wondering about my sudden fierceness, and what I had responded to. I sighed to keep myself restrained. I chose my words carefully. "We did not come here to help any guilty newborns." I stared at them, my words being conclusive, yet there was a hidden implication in there that no one missed.

Alec watched me carefully. Then he took a different approach. "Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and turned his head to Esme, who was frozen with a blank expression on her face; only her thoughts gave me any sign she was stressed. "For what reason would your..._son_ feel the need to imply you aren't just here out of curiosity, but rather to help a newborn?"

"Is that what he implied?" Esme asked coolly.

Alec sighed in irritation. "We aren't here to play guessing games with you Cullens. We have no intention of harming you four." His eyes went to each of us as he spoke. "But now it appears that I have the right to assume that you are helping a newborn from Forks. Don't you agree?" he asked his procession behind him.

They hummed their agreement. Alec smiled apologetically at us. "You see?"

Felix grinned and inched forward eagerly. I bared my teeth at him; Emmett crouched slightly in defense. Esme's stress intensified at the way things seemed to be going.

"Felix," Alec cautioned. The vampire spoken to did not ease his stance, and his wide smile remained plastered to his face. Alec was worried over Aro and his fondness for Carlisle, while Felix just wanted to have fun and wanted to challenge Emmett and I. Alec turned his attention back to me. I was about to answer his unspoken question but Esme surprisingly beat me to it.

"Edward was merely stating the truth - that we are not here to help any guilty newborns," she responded strongly.

"That's not a straight answer."

"What are you talking about, Felix," came a high voice from the left. I stiffened. I hadn't even heard them coming, let alone their thoughts; I was too preoccupied with the ones in front of me. "It is exactly the way it sounds. They did not come here to help any _guilty_ newborns."

Jane was the first to appear, floating lithely toward us. Her group followed a few inches behind her.

"Jane? Back so soon," Alec questioned.

"Hello, brother," she answered sweetly.

Even without Jasper I could feel the tension now rolling off my family. Alec was enough of a problem, but Jane was more...bitingly hostile than her twin.

Then again...she agreed with us. What did that mean? What did she know?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Mike and the others were still wary of the Cullens. Not because they thought they were dangerous - given the exception of Jasper, who looked more intimidating with my new eyes than he did with my human ones - but because they had no idea what to think about them being vampires. They were seeing the Cullens from an entirely different view point. The strange, silent Cullens actually had a reason for keeping to themselves in school, and it was a pretty good one.

Alice was as excited as ever, nothing seemed to faze Alice for too long. Once the Volturi had left in peace, and she was finished hugging me, she had immediately went to our classmates. Her and Angela clicked right away compared with the others, though Angela was evidently struggling to look comfortable with Alice's eccentricity.

Jasper attempted to calm his wife for us. I figured it wasn't just about keeping Alice from seeming too wild for us to handle, but that he was over-cautious of our newborn tempers all together. He looked wary of us, as we were wary of him. Alice explained his story briefly to me as we caught up. The newborn armies in the south and all. No wonder he didn't fully trust us - heck, I didn't fully trust us either. Eric found it the most interesting that Jasper was in the Civil War. He began bombing poor Jasper with questions, the others soon joining, wondering about Carlisle's past, and Alice's.

I was thankful we had Carlisle now. My friends listened to what he had to say about the life of vampires - if it could really be considered a life. I thought it could be. I choose to believe Carlisle's theory more than Edward's about the whole soul issue. Edward's was just so much more depressing, and the thought of any of the Cullens - after all they have sacrificed and protected - not being freed from their nightmares was just something I could never imagine.

The Denalis had left shortly after our confrontation with the Volturi.

"No more secret human pets, Carlisle - we're practically family," Kate teased just before she, Carmen, and Eleazar parted ways with us.

"And be careful," Carmen added. Carlisle promised that we all would, and that he would get in touch with them as soon as things had calmed down back in Forks, where Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were. This news shocked me. Why would they be in Forks?

"Where else were we supposed to look for you?" Alice responded when I had asked her about it. Her answer only confused me more but I wasn't sure if truly wanted to know. I was afraid that I would get my hopes up, the hopes I had lost that day way back in September. Every part of me wished that they had actually come to find me because they loved me still - not just because they needed to stop the newborns, and Alice happened to see me and the Denalis in trouble with the Volturi.

It was hard, however, to not feel hopeful when it looked so much like Alice, and Carlisle, and even Jasper had missed me. The relief in their eyes and their joyous smiles were hard for me to ignore. Was that enough for my brain to accept that they still cared, and have always cared in one way or another?

Angela and Jessica had gone off to hunt. Carlisle told them to stay close, and Alice had assured everything would be fine.

Alice and I were standing off to the side of the clearing, watching the boys converse with Carlisle and Jasper. They were all very relaxed and at ease; I assumed Jasper had something to do with that. Carlisle was fascinated with our latent talents. He was surprised, as I was, that all six of us carried one. I could just see the theories forming in Carlisle's head.

My feelings were wavering as I talked with Alice. She spoke about where they have been, and how the family was. The one person her and I both knew I really wanted to know about was never brought up. Part of me was grateful that she understood, while the other half of me wanted to strangle information out of her. I resisted such an urge though, because the torn hole in my chest was still there, despite Alice's grand return. The throbbing every time his name was mentioned was proof that I wasn't ready to hear what I wanted to know.

When it was her turn to ask questions she stared at me with a serious face, listening intently to my answers. It was obvious she didn't like most of what I had been doing. Befriending werewolves. Being stalked by vengeful vampires. I left out the motorcycles and my delusions of hearing Edward's voice whenever I pulled some reckless stunt - she would have thought I was crazy for sure.

After a moment I noticed Jasper was throwing questioning glances toward us. "What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked Alice. It looked like he wanted to speak with her. I guess I was kind of hogging her to myself...

Alice shrugged, a little too casually. I saw the sorrowful expectance in her eyes. "He's just wondering about my actions earlier."

"What happened?"

She smiled slightly at me, but it wasn't even close to reaching her eyes. "Right before we arrived in this field, when you were facing the Volturi, I had told him to stay behind, to not come with Carlisle and me to help you." She hesitated. I waited for her to continue. It didn't make sense that she would leave Jasper behind. "He is extremely overprotective of me, and I couldn't allow him to get hurt." Her brow furrowed.

I remembered Jasper in the snow, writhing in absolute torment. She must have seen that coming.

"There was more to it than that, Bella," Alice said, realizing what obvious conclusion I had come up with. "I did foresee Jane harming him, and I would have never let that happen if there was another way," - she closed her eyes - "but that was the only way to save him." Her honey irises opened slowly, locking on my red ones again. She understood the incomprehension in my face. "I was supposed to be in Jasper's place," she explained. "If I hadn't switched our positions before joining you then I would have been the unlucky victim of Jane's gaze. I would have been the one crumpled in the snow, and I wouldn't have been strong enough to hold back my cries."

I cringed at the thought of Alice's tiny form in Jasper's place.

"You see, if that was me, Jasper wouldn't have been strong enough either. My pain filled screams would have been too much for him…he would have attacked them." She stared into my eyes knowing I would understand better than anyone. I did understand. Because I knew exactly what would have happened if he had attacked them. "And, Bella," she continued softly, "I couldn't lose him like that."

I nodded to her, my eyes downcast. To save her love she had to let him suffer through Jane's torture in her place.

It had been obvious to me that Jasper would refuse Alice's request to stay behind the moment she had told me about it. I can sympathize with both Alice and Jasper on this. I know how hard it is to protect the people you love when they're trying their hardest to protect you too.

I wish I would have known. I could have saved both of them from their inner struggles, and in Jasper's case, physical pain as well, if I had known what Alice had seen. I could have prevented the attack from Jane right away.

From my peripheral vision I saw Jasper look away from us, his questions seeming to be answered - he had been listening. Alice sighed. "Of course, I had no idea of what you could do," she mused, smiling at me. "Jasper would have suffered quite a bit longer if it weren't for you. So I must thank you for that."

"Don't mention it," I mumbled sheepishly. She laughed at my obvious embarrassment from the subtle praise. It was so good to here that sound again - her cheery, bell-like laughter. It was almost like she had never been gone. That she had always been here, and this was just another day of hanging out with my best friend.

"Same old Bella I remember." She looked me over. "Pity - I was hoping you're sense of fashion would improve."

I looked down at my outfit, noticing, for the first time, how filthy I actually looked. Not only me, but Mike, Eric, and Ben, too. I also figured Jessica and Angela were the same. We had spent at least three straight days in the same clothes - in the same clothes since that day our school had been viciously terrorized, and then through our torturous transformations. From our encounters with Riley, the Denalis, and the Volturi our looks have only gotten worse. It was quite clear that we needed a change of clothes.

I met Alice's critical eyes. "Well, I don't think you can really blame me for how I look right now."

"Did you put those clothes on you?" she asked seriously.

I frowned. "Yes."

"And did anyone force you to put those clothes on you?"

"No. But-"

"Then, yes, I can blame you for the way you look right now," she countered, smiling victoriously. I sighed.

"Same old Alice I remember." I said. Her grin grew wider.

My fingers grazed over my throat. No matter how many times I fed the burning is never fully extinguished. Would it never end?

"You'll get used to it," Alice assured me, noticing what was wrong. "You should go hunt though. Quenching your thirst as much as possible will help your self control."

"Right," I said, turning for the woods. "And you should probably go talk to Jasper." We both looked to him. He was watching us curiously, his eyes waiting for his chance to speak with Alice.

"Yeah. He's probably angry with me."

"For saving his life?" I asked doubtfully.

Alice smiled. "No, silly Bella. He'll be irritated with me for even _thinking_ about making him stay behind so I could suffer without his interference. Unfortunately for him I'm not apologizing, and I would do it again if ever the need came up." She winked and skipped away toward an unhappy looking Jasper, who had surely heard what she just said.

I shook my head at her as I ran into the forest. I hoped I didn't run into Angela and Jess. This was my first time alone since I became a vampire. It was satisfyingly peaceful, and I could enjoy the new sights and sounds that my extra-powered senses can pick up.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for the quietness to become too quiet. In the relaxing silence there were less ways to keep my mind distracted from things I didn't want to think about.

Victoria was my main concern. Would the Volturi really take care of her? They were powerful, but she was smart and quick to escape. Victoria was no fool. She must have known the Volturi would become involved. Maybe her need for revenge was so great she didn't care of the consequences for her as long as she took me out, too. That had to be it. No way could she have thought to actually survive once the Volturi knew about her, unless she hoped the Volturi would never find out about her involvement.

It didn't matter either way, all that I cared about was endangering my friends. With the Cullens here they were just as much as in danger as the rest of them. Once they realized that would they leave again? I wouldn't mind if that were the case...

Who am I kidding? I would miss them tremendously just like I always did during the last months of my human life. But I couldn't put them in danger either. Everything always seems so complicated. Must I have a vampire trying to kill me every single moment of my life. First it was Edward. After Edward there was James. After James it was Jasper. After Jasper came Laurent. After Laurent it was Riley. After Riley it was Victoria, and technically Victoria's been after me since James was. Then the Volturi wanted me gone, too. Don't I ever get a break? Will this pattern keep repeating itself until someone succeeds and kills me?

I sighed. This was exactly what I was attempting to not think about, yet here I am thinking about it anyway. And so, to distract myself, I focused on my prey.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

Jane? I think I remembered Carlisle's and Eleazar's stories enough. Her power was just as bad as Alec's, only more instantaneous. That's great. I think the world's plotting against us in some way; something always has to go wrong or interrupt us in our quest.

"You Cullens are a very interesting coven," Jane mused, eyeing us with scrutiny in her crimson eyes. "What bonds you to those newborns I wonder..." Edward stiffened, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes widening despite himself. What was in Jane's thoughts to make him react like that?

I peeked at Rosalie, standing tall and elegant beside me. She wasn't paying attention to Edward; her beautiful golden eyes were staring warily at Jane.

"You sure are risking a lot to try and protect them," Jane continued absently. Alec and Felix were staring perplexed at her, as was I. What was she talking about? I wished she would just get to the point. It was bugging me.

"We have a strong sense of justice," Edward responded firmly. His eyes were piercing through Jane's mind; observing, studying, listening.

The tiny member of the guard was not phased by Edward's severity. "Indeed," she replied, almost seeming annoyed with us. She barely just got here, what was her problem?

Actually, now that I thought about it, every member of the guard looked like they thought they were superior to us, that we were below them. They might have their impressive powers, but I could take them all on in a one-on-one battle.

"Jane, please explain," Alec told his look-alike.

"I ran into Carlisle a while back," she said.

What? I glanced at Edward.

"Eleazar too," Jane continued.

Eleazar? What was he doing with Carlisle? This just got more and more weird. No wonder Edward looks like he's about to get hit by a truck; figuratively speaking of course.

"They were protecting six newborns; all victims of the massacre here. All innocent apparently..."

My jaw dropped. _Six_? Rose and I looked at each other, shock evident on her face, too. Tiny, terrifying Jane was filled with the craziest news. I found myself eagerly waiting for her to continue.

I was glad, too, because it sounded like Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper had found what they needed to from the wolves, and had reached Bella in time. One burden was gratefully taken off our shoulders.

"Huh," Alec responded thoughtfully. It was all he said about the information. It was apparent he trusted Jane's words to the core.

Felix on the other hand stared at her questioningly, but he didn't press the matter. I guessed he trusted her too but was wondering, like the rest of us were, what exactly had happened. Then a smirk appeared on Felix's face. "I knew your half of the group would have more fun." He said. There was a message in there that I didn't get. Somehow the way he said it was like he really meant something else.

Jane scowled. "It wasn't as fun as I would have liked." Felix's smile wavered, and Jane reluctantly gave more detail. "One of the newborns could block out my power." Jane's eyes flashed to us, catching the recognition in our faces. I only knew one person who that could be; Edward's slightly smug, and relieved, expression confirmed that. I held back a smile that would surely upset Jane, who glowered at us, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Edward went rigid and I automatically did the same. She wouldn't attack us, would she? I saw Edward shake his head, our eyes meeting for a an eighth of a second. He didn't ease though, so neither did I.

Felix frowned in confusion and disappointment. Then his dark eyes glinted just as dangerously as Jane's had.

A low growl came from Edward. Felix only grinned at him. "Jane already had her _fun_ with someone in our family." Edward said sharply, glaring at Felix, who turned his attention back to Jane.

Realization hit me. I now understood what 'fun' they were talking about. And they had used it either Alice or Jasper, because I knew she wouldn't dare go for Carlisle. Bunch of sadistic, power-hungry vampires.

A grimace contorted Jane's little face. "I won't play here," Jane told her comrade - or whatever they referred to each other as. Felix's face fell, chagrinned, but he didn't say anything more about it. "The Cullens are free to go," Jane told Alec and the other members of his group. "We have our job to do. We're looking for a Victoria it seems."

My eyes widened, and Esme let out a soft gasp. A vicious hiss slipped from Edward's mouth.

The members of the guard firmed their stances, ready to attack at his sudden outburst. Edward calmed himself immediately, not wanting to provoke a fight.

Alec waved his hand to calm them down. "Who's Victoria?"

"The newborns' creator." Jane said motioning for the assembly behind her to follow her. "Apparently she and her army are after one of the newborns the Cullens are protecting." She was moving with Alec now, as their two groups joined together so easily it looked like the whole thing had been choreographed. "Not that I care about that. It's exposure she must be punished for," she added in a quieter tone, that somehow sounded more deadly. "Good day, Cullens," Jane and Alec said simultaneously as they disappeared among the green trees.

Felix smirked at Rose, winking as he passed us. She growled subtly at him, in synchronization with me; although mine wasn't subtle. The burly Volturi member chuckled, amused, as he marched away from us.

_Yeah he better run, _I thought._ I'd take him out!_ And I could, easily. He wouldn't stand a chance against me. The thought of smashing that smirk of his into the ground made me happy.

Once the Volturi were no longer in range of our hearing, a loud silence filled the air. Everything seemed extra still, even the breeze had died down.

I was about to break the eerie silence when without any warning at all Edward was gone. I heard him move furiously through the woods, away from us, headed somewhere he desperately wanted to get to. No longer was he following Bella's human trail, but Jane's; obviously that lead to the girl I so fondly think of as a sister. But did he really have to run off on us like that. He was so impatient.

"He really has to stop doing that," Rose sighed in irritation, echoing my thoughts, as we took off after him hurriedly.

"He's just anxious to see Bella," Esme said. "But I do worry about him."

"I don't," Rose muttered quietly. I laughed - not because Rosalie didn't worry about Edward, because truly she did despite her annoyance - I just find the absurdity of this whole entire situation amusing, in a somewhat dark way. Our lives become so much more action-packed and entertaining where Bella is involved.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As soon as they were out of sight I dashed forward, running at full speed in the direction Jane and her group had come from. The fact that my family had yet to begin following me was no concern of mine. I had to get to where the others were, where Bella was, and I had to get there as fast as I possibly could.

I sprinted between, around, and sometimes even through trees as I went. Whatever destruction I left in my path would help Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie catch up eventually, in case the Volturi's old trail was washed away by the rain that looked about to fall. I wasn't waiting for them; I had no time, and they were too slow - they held me back.

The wind shifted, and a new smell crossed my path; a disgustingly sweet scent that sickened me beyond imagination. Venom rose in my mouth. My body turned automatically in the direction the scent was coming from. It was a new direction, away from Bella, but I couldn't stop myself. I repeated in my mind that Bella was safe with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. No matter how much I needed to see her for myself, to apologize for everything I've done to her, I needed this much more.

Bella would never truly be safe until Victoria was gone; and this was a fresh trail.


	12. Victoria

**~.Read.&.Review.~****

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Esme lead the way as we followed my idiotic brother's scent. Must he continuously speed off without us? It was annoying the first time, and it was just getting ridiculous now. It was bad enough he was so infatuated with Bella before, now he is completely obsessed, and an obsessed Edward does not equal good things in the long run, because I know he is bound to do something stupid.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. I watched the dull grey clouds turn darker as they floated gracefully above us. A storm was on its way. Emmett would normally be pleased by this news, because it meant a baseball game, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Again thunder roared in the clouds. A light drizzle began sprinkling down on us. I grimaced at the thought of it raining harder, and water soaking through my thin jacket and onto my shirt; normally I wouldn't care, Alice restocked all our closets once a week, for every lost shirt I would probably gain two, but this one was one of my favorites, one of the ones I had continuously saved from Alice's grasp so I could keep it.

I laughed inwardly at such a trivial thing for me to worry about, let alone bring up, at a time like this.

A time like this? What should I be worrying about then? The Volturi have let us go, Bella is with Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice, Edward is on his merry way there, and hopefully by the time we reach them Edward and Bella will be past their apologies. Then we can go home, Edward with us - I frowned - and Bella, too; as long as Edward comes back and stops his moping.

Emmett sighed, running his fingers through his curly hair. I looked at him questioningly. It was not a usual action for him; I wondered what had caused it. He caught my eyes on him and smirked, showing off the dimples that I loved.

"It's good to have them both back," he explained. "But Edward, he overreacts. And Bella," he chuckled, "she's always luring in trouble, which doesn't help Edward's little problem." I had to agree with him on that. "I just hope that they get a break once they're together again. It seems like they've been through a lot these past few days, probably these last few months, too..." He trailed off in thought, laughing to himself, because of course there was something he found amusing in all of this.

I had to admire Emmett in the way he was genuinely caring toward Edward and Bella. That is one of the reasons I love him I suppose, because he was different than I was. For being such a strong guy on the outside, Emmett was such a softy on the inside, and I have always known that. But to worry about them the way he does despite the trouble they have caused, that was surprising to me. Was I that self-absorbed that I couldn't feel any form of sympathy toward my brother and the girl he loved?

I thought about that for a minute. I admit that Edward was right when he believed I was jealous of Bella. But it was her humanity that I craved for, and what vampire wouldn't be jealous of her for having something as precious as life? Especially someone like me, who had every hope and dream taken away, every human wish snatched and burned. Bella was clueless about what she was asking of my brother, to change her into one of us. It was ridiculous because she failed to see the consequences. She was too naive, too set on living an eternity as a monster, and much too unappreciative of what she already had; which was a chance at a normal human life. A life with a husband that could grow old with her. A life where she could have children, grandchildren… And even an afterlife in a brighter place than any vampire was set to go. Bella had given no thought as to what she was sacrificing to become a part of our family.

But as I thought about that I realized that I did sympathize for them on a level.

Bella had been attacked, her family and friends had been murdered, and she was changed into one of us. She was now of our kind, not by choice, but by force.

We had left Forks months ago, and our departure could have altered her thoughts. Perhaps, with us away, giving her more time to think without any distractions or temptations, maybe she had finally come to understand the cruel consequences of being a part of the vampire world. For all I knew, Bella got over dreaming to be an immortal, and had moved on. If that was true then her humanity was stolen from her just as much as the rest of us had ours so unfairly taken away, and with that I could indeed feel sorry for her.

And for Edward as well, because I had to give him credit for being the only one to side with me on Bella's transformation. He understood that her uncanny acceptance to our lifestyle was wrong, and he had done what he could to make Bella see what she was failing to. Although I personally blamed him from the very beginning - leave it to Edward, who had been the odd one out for years, to do something as unheard of as falling for a human - I was glad that he had finally got up and left Forks. It was pathetic that he hadn't entirely forgotten about his human girlfriend though, and had kept himself away from us to grieve for the rest of eternity, leaving Esme heartbroken, Carlisle distraught, and Emmett bored.

I also agreed with Emmett in the hopes that Edward and Bella got a break from all this drama, too. Once things calmed down for them, things would calm down for the rest of us. It was irritating having to constantly chase those two - both of them somehow repeatedly managed to bring about some kind of problem, which the family as a whole had to deal with. Not to say that I would let anything happen to Edward, or even Bella now for that matter, but still, it was annoying and all I want is for things to go back to the peaceful, normal state they were in before Bella had ever come to Forks. Things were simply easier then.

Some things could not be helped though. Emmett had the personality to oversee a person's mistakes, unlike me. Besides, Emmett lived for danger, for excitement, while I didn't want him anywhere near it. So of course we would never see eye-to-eye on situations like these. He would do more than just forgive Edward and Bella if he was hurt, he would thank them for the fun.

Esme smiled softly at him. "It will be nice to have the whole family back together again. Those two were gone for much too long."

It was pointless, I suppose, for me to dwell on holding a grudge against anyone at the moment. Plus, Esme's smile, Emmett's laughter, they were things I had truly missed these past months, and I was thrilled to have them back. I was, however, a little miffed that it wasn't me who could create those expressions of happiness in them...

My thoughts were interrupted by a shift in direction, a sudden shift, much too sudden.

Edward had stopped following the Volturi's old path. Why? He randomly decided to go in a completely different direction? I knew the effects this was having on him but this seems too weird even for him to be doing. Edward's one and only goal this whole time was to find Bella and then go to her. We found her, we had a direct lead to her, and he runs another way? It didn't add up.

"Oh crap!" Emmett shouted. I watched his eyes widen as some realization struck him.

"What?" I asked him, a strange feeling clenching at my stomach; fear maybe. Emmett never looks this serious unless the situation is severe.

"Don't tell me you can't smell that?"

And then, suddenly, I could. Memories from a day much like this one came to me; a thunderstorm; unwelcome guests interrupting our baseball game; and this scent. It was Victoria. Edward had crossed her scent, as we did now, and he went after her on his own, revenge for Bella no doubt.

Esme gasped. "He can't fight her alone. Not if she has others." Her eyes widened with the thought of any number of newborns battling against Edward.

I knew it. I knew this would happen. "That idiot," I growled.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

There are so many things in my life, in my existence that I regret - this was not one of them. I know my family won't like the fact that I ran off on my own...again. Esme will be out of her mind worrying over me. Rosalie will be furious. Emmett will be irritated that I would head to a fight without him. But Victoria had to be stopped. She would never leave Bella alone, not until she avenged her mate. Now she had a newborn army on her side, or at least what's left of it, how ever many that might be. I doubted she had many left, and I didn't care if she had hundreds left. She had to be stopped; I would stop her; I would kill her.

She deserved to suffer for what she has done to Bella, to all the people of Forks. Who knew Victoria was capable of going to such extremes?

I admit that a year ago, when she first showed up with James's little nomadic coven, I was not paying much attention to her thoughts. If I had known the range of a threat she posed then I would have finished her off back then too, and I would have saved thousands of lives. But I didn't. All of this was my fault. I had placed Bella in my world, and then left her unprotected. I had forbid Alice to even think about searching for her future, from seeing Forks. If it weren't for those things, we could have prevented all of this. The only thing I could do now, to apologize, is to rid the world of Victoria once and for all.

As her scent grew more potent I kicked up my speed, moving faster than I ever thought possible.

In the distance, thunder howled, and I felt the weightless raindrops dripping from the sky bounce off my skin. It was raining, in Forks, no surprise there - though technically I was beyond the town's borders.

Then, after what felt like an agonizingly long time, I finally heard her. Victoria's mind was locked in my grasp, and I wouldn't let it go.

As soon as I heard her, she heard me, and her mind raced though ideas that might help her escape me. As my scent caught up to her she quickened her pace. All she thought about was getting away, finding an escape route, but she knew I could read her every thought, and that strategy was a waste of time.

I smirked, already certain that victory was mine, and there was no doubt, even in her mind, that it was. There was no hope for her. I was gaining speed, closing in on her, and she only had two options - either she keeps running, in which I will easily catch up to her; or she turns and fights, in which I will tear her apart in a matter of seconds.

She will die no matter her decision, and she knows that. _So why not just get it over with_, I thought. _Just stop this running, it's pointless._ "Turn around and fight," I finished out loud.

Hearing my voice, Victoria swung her body around, snarling viciously in my direction. We had yet to see each other face to face. I was still keeping tabs on her through her head. She planted her bare feet firmly to the ground as she crouched, waiting for me.

As she came into view I halted my advance. My face was composed, under control. I communicated with her silently, my deadly gaze piercing straight through her, telling her that her death would indeed be on my hands, and that I would enjoy every minute of it.

For a minute I thought that might be too sadistic of me, too much like Victoria herself. What was the phrase - Two wrongs don't make a right? But as quick as the thought came, it vanished. Victoria deserved what was coming for her. And although I had no thought to actually torture her, I would be happy to watch her burn.

Victoria glared at me, showing her venomous teeth. Her pitch black eyes were wild, just like her hair. Her thoughts were chaotic, jumbled, startled. She hadn't been expecting to get caught, especially by me. She was scolding herself for leaving her group of newborns, they could have been useful right about now. I listened, slightly amused by her alarm and frustration.

The fiery vampire in front of me edged back, preparing to flee.

"It will do you no good to run," I told her softly.

Her eyes narrowed.

Victoria shifted a few inches to the right, testing me, and I followed her movement automatically, while at the same time sliding forward. She hissed.

I watched her picture various methods of escape, from abruptly wheeling around and dashing away, to finding refuge up in the trees, jumping from branch to branch. That sure would have made quite a chase I admit, but it would not have saved her.

She then debated on the right attack; should she lunge right at me, a direct hit and take it from there? Should she dance around with me, attempt to hit me from the side? Pray that somehow I will be caught by surprise? - I laughed at that one.

After all she has succeeded in doing - creating a massive newborn army, wiping out an entire town, turning Bella into the very thing I had so desperately been trying to protect her from - why couldn't she think up anything that was more realistic? It was truly pitiful that the more we stood here scowling at one another, the more weak her plans got, and the more repetitive they became. She was already running out of ideas, and the ones she had thought of were absolutely ludicrous. Somehow that didn't quite add up with Victoria's personality. I knew she was no fool, so why did she think like one?

I took a prominent step forward, thrilled at her growling response. I was eager to keep her from retreating. If she ran it would just waste more of the precious time I could be spending with Bella, keeping with the pretense that Bella wanted me around at all.

The thought of Bella turning me away tormented me. It was the obvious thing for her to do, but when did Bella ever do what I expected her to. My assumptions were always wrong with her. Was I actually hopeful that I was wrong about her reaction this time as well? Yes, of course I was. I wanted her to forgive me. I wanted to spend every moment with her. Heck, I'd want to be with her even if she was angry at me. Just seeing her beautiful, innocent face was enough. She could ignore me, and my apologies. She could hate me for what I've done as she should. She could rip me limb from limb and burn the pieces, yet, I would be smiling in those flames, happy and at peace that death was brought to me by the hands of an angel, of my angel.

Victoria stepped to the side, unable to keep still any more. As she moved left, I moved right. We circled each other rhythmically, like our bodies were moving to the same slow beat. Her eyes zeroed in on the almost unnoticeable steps I took every few seconds that brought me closer to her.

I didn't head straight in for an attack, as I wanted to, I was too curious to see what she was doing. It seemed to me like she was dragging our confrontation on longer than necessary while she attempted to find a way out, to save herself. "It won't work," I responded to her thoughts. Again she was thinking up the strangest, least practical of ideas. There was no basis her plans were forming on.

I was beginning to get irritated with her endless, chaotic thoughts of escape.

I lunged at her.

She dodged quickly, hopping to the side in one fluid motion. I turned on her again, my feet moving in rhythm with hers.

Victoria made no effort to attack me, she was merely on the defensive. Her panic-stricken eyes were locked on every movement my body made. She never turned her back on me to run, which was wise on her part. My eyes lit up as my opponent's last move pinned her against a rocky mountain side.

With a complacent smirk on my face, I coiled, but just as I was about to spring at my prey, something slipped in Victoria's head.

I stared at her, still in my offensive position. Waiting. Listening.

Victoria, realizing what had made me pause, let those same thoughts run through her head again, and I was stunned.

There is no way I could have missed this. Why had I not seen? How had I not heard?

Victoria growled, not at me, but as a greeting, toward the newcomers. I listened to their footsteps carefully, upset that I hadn't heard them until now, or even their thoughts.

Two vampires edged slowly into view, red eyes intent on me, not missing a single movement I made. Their teeth were bared threateningly. Their skin glistened from the light rainfall.

Victoria watched my smug expression falter, and then fade. She shot me one last panicked look - a look that was purposefully more fake than every look she had given me so far - and then she grinned wickedly, not bothering to act anymore, letting all her thoughts loose.

My eyes widened. She had been blocking the truth from me. That's...impossible. I would have noticed. I should have noticed. Yet...I didn't. I cursed at myself. I had been too confident that nothing would interfere with what I wanted, too busy keeping Victoria distracted so she wouldn't run, when really it was her who had been distracting me, stalling, waiting for her support group.

Victoria cocked her head to the side knowingly, her mouth now turned up in a sickly sweet smile.

I grimaced. Victoria was much better than I gave her credit for, and she knew this, and used it against me. All this time I had thought I had her cornered, that I would win this easily, almost effortlessly... But it wasn't me who was on top of things. Victoria was playing me this whole time. And now our positions were reversed; I was the one cornered. But unlike her, I had no newborns to back me up.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I slipped into the tiny clearing, coming back from my quiet hunting trip. It hadn't been as quiet as I would have liked though; the thoughts that plagued the back of my mind felt the need to constantly make their appearance, and it had me worrying over things I was trying so hard not to even think about.

I hated carrying the burden of protecting the people I cared about from a ruthless vampire set on killing me. It's not that I didn't like protecting my friends, I just wished there was nothing that they needed protecting from, especially if I was the cause of the danger. I really did not want to bring my problems onto anyone else. Despite the fact I already had...with the massacre and all...

Immediately I noticed something was different. The tension in the air wasn't what I was expecting to come back to. When I left everyone finally seemed more at peace. Carlisle's presence had calmed my friends, made them more comfortable, helped them. I was grateful for that. But now everything seemed like it was back the way it had been before the Cullens arrived.

All attention was focused on Alice. Jasper was standing by her side with a concerned look on his face.

Ben waved me over when he spotted me. I quickly made my way toward them, stopping next to Jessica. My friends faces only showed confusion. I was paying more attention to Carlisle and Jasper, who's expressions would be more significant to me in this kind of situation. My stomach sank. I did not like the looks on their faces. Something was wrong.

Alice's eyes were distant and concentrated when she spoke. "Something's wrong." Her voice was thick with worry as she confirmed my exact belief.

An uneasy feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach, stabbing away at every nerve in my body.

"No. What is he thinking?" Alice looked toward the east frantically. I followed her gaze wondering what was out there. I watched her golden eyes widen, her mouth parted as if she were about to speak. I leaned forward eagerly, anxiously. Jasper squeezed her hand, which brought her out of her trance. Her teeth snapped together and her eyes darted to me; the look in them was fearful.

"What is it, Alice?" I whispered. I had already guessed at who she was seeing; the look she directed at me proved my assumption was correct.

"Edward..."

I stiffened. My friends glanced at me, Angela being the only one to look worried; the other's had a mixture of confusion, remembrance, and annoyance - Mike especially looked irritated - but I didn't have time to wonder about that.

"What about him, Alice?" Carlisle asked coolly. His voice was calm but his expression gave away how stressed he really was.

Alice's eyes widened even further. "Victoria," she murmured furiously. My breathing stopped, my body became numb as I waited. "He's outnumbered."

There was a short pause. Everyone was leaning closer to Alice subconciously, lured in by the anticipation. As Alice searched ahead, trying to find more information on Edward, fear engulfed me. Picturing Edward and Victoria going head to head was bad enough, but now there were more on Victoria's side, more who were against Edward. This couldn't be happening. I pleaded to Alice in my head to let this be some sort of misunderstanding, some kind of mistake.

Finally Alice finished, speaking all we needed to hear. "He won't win." Her jaw was clenched.

"We need to go," Jasper said immediately. He had Alice's hand in his and was already moving east, the rest of us keeping up behind them. We were running at top speed. Alice was leading but she was awfully quiet. I don't think I've ever been around a silent Alice before, and it bothered me. All I could think about was what she had seen about Edward. Obviously he wouldn't be ok, not if we didn't get to him in time. Would we get to him before it was too late? It wasn't already too late, was it? No, we weren't too late, we couldn't be. There had to still be a chance to save Edward, and I would gladly take it, even if it meant sacrificing myself to do it.

I glimpsed at Alice. She was concentrating. Was the future changing now that we were on our way to him? Was it changing in our favor?

"Dr. Cullen?" Eric asked cautiously, being the first to break the silence of our run. "This Victoria woman, who is she?"

"A nomadic vampire we encountered about year ago," Carlisle answered. "She has proven herself to be very dangerous. We should not have underestimated her," he murmured. There was a quick pause. "And call me Carlisle," he added.

"Don't you remember when Bella was telling us and the Denalis her story?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow at Eric, knowing he did. A vampire's memory was picture perfect, so it was odd Eric would ask Carlisle a question he already knew the answer to.

Eric nodded like it was obvious he remembered. "I know. She said Victoria was after her for revenge on her mate. I got that, but Bella edited a lot, I could tell." He was right, I did. He looked back to Carlisle. "What makes Victoria so hard to beat?" he asked.

Her fire-like hair shimmering around her face, her fierce crimson eyes watching me, waiting for the perfect chance to sink her teeth into my skin. The feline fury I knew she had boiling inside her, just waiting to be released. Those were the things my human memory had saved about Victoria. Those were the things that made her terrifying to me, that made her unbeatable in my eyes. But had I ever stopped to really think about it logically? Were my memories making her seem stronger than she truly was?

No, I didn't think so...

Victoria was bright. She knew what she was doing, and she did it well. That's what made her lethal. That's how she managed her newborns. That's why Edward was in trouble.

"To be honest with you, Eric, none of us had paid much attention to Victoria until now,"

Carlisle answered with a hint of remorse in his tone. "After we defeated James she just seemed to disappear, and we didn't think she would come back. Although she is back now, it's been nearly a year since her very first appearance. From that I would assume she has a strategic mind since she's been planning for months; she is patient apparently, which helped her succeed with her plan because she waited for the opportune moment to strike. She doesn't rush into things. Also, from what Esme and Rosalie had described of her when they were giving her a false lead away from Bella and her father, she was quick on her feet, she was swift to escape. Putting pieces together I believe we can quite accurately assume that Victoria is as dangerous as James was, possibly worse at this point, considering she is being driven by vengeance rather than a cursory desire."

More dangerous than James? I thought about that one for a bit. I looked down at my hand. The scar James had left had multiplied, there was now another one right above it from where Victoria pierced my skin just before Jacob came and scared her off. It didn't take me long to agree with Carlisle, he was beyond right; Victoria was definitely more of a threat than James had been.

"Bella," Alice addressed me. Everyone froze as she spoke. There was complete silence as we ran, waiting for Alice to continue. "Bella, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Eric, all of you need to go help Edward."

Mike and Jessica exchanged a look, seeming to be in agreement over something. Eric seemed to be conflicted over something.

"What about you?" Angela and Ben asked for me, questioningly.

"There's no time to explain," Alice replied, her words rushing out. She came to a stop near an abnormally wide tree. She pointed north-east. "Head that way, don't stop," she ordered. "You will come across Edward's scent, and Victoria's - follow their trail. Don't stop," she repeated. "And listen to me." She stared directly at me, pleadingly. "Stay together. You must promise me that you won't separate. I don't care what happens. Promise me."

I stared at her, confused by her tone, yet fearful as well. When I realized she was waiting for me to answer, I spoke. "I promise, Alice."

"Good." She took a deep breath. "Now the six of you need to go."

"But what about you, and-"

"Carlisle, Jasper, and I will take a different route," she explained without letting me finish my question. She was already walking away, Jasper in tow. "We need to meet up with the others," she said grimly, without turning to face us. "We'll meet up with you...but you need to hurry." Her head snapped in our direction one last time. "And remember to keep together, as a team." She nearly growled. My eyes widened slightly at her tone.

Her and Jasper then darted off, Carlisle right behind them. Neither one of them questioned Alice, and I wouldn't either. Alice knew what she was doing, and I would follow her orders without a second thought.


	13. Choices

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

**Bella's POV**

I was constantly telling myself that we would make it there as long as we kept our speed. Alice had assured everything would be fine for us, that nothing would get in our way - as long as we followed her instructions - and that we would reach Edward's scent within a few miles, along with Victoria's. I had been avoiding Victoria for so long, and now I was running straight to her without a second thought. It's funny how the world works.

I was moving with all the strength I could push into my marble legs. I was faster than the others. I suppose it had to do with my own personal motivation; Edward was so much more to me than he was to any of them. Mike was keeping up well though. He glided next to me effortlessly. We had been running in silence for quite some time. After we had separated from the Cullens none of us had yet to say a word. I hadn't really noticed that until now. I had been too lost in my own thoughts to worry about it.

When I turned my head to look at my friends my stomach sank. Their expressions... I didn't know what to make of them, but somehow my instincts knew something was bothering them, that Alice's plan was not something they were easily accepting.

Besides Angela, and possibly Ben, the looks on my friends were almost...angry, or maybe hesitant was the word I was looking for...distrusting maybe? I had no clue the emotion coming from them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breaking the dreary silence.

No one answered, they all merely glanced at each other briefly before pretending like I hadn't said a word. When my gaze met Angela's, she stared at me almost apologetically. She must know what's wrong with the others, and most likely she doesn't agree, but she won't tell me either; it wasn't her problem to share.

The fact that nobody was responding to me - worse even since they were acting like I hadn't even spoken - was really frustrating. I had enough to deal with right now, but I couldn't just ignore my friends if something was wrong and they weren't telling me.

Then I realized that I had spent a great amount of time with Alice, with the entire Cullen family, while my friends here have not. Their human memories of the Cullens are much different than mine, and even though they had come to accept, and even like Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice, they were not as accustomed to trusting Alice and her visions whole-heartedly like I was. Perhaps that's what is bothering them now.

"Alice knows what she's doing," I told them strongly. I didn't think we had much time for me to convince them further but I would try if it meant they would feel better about this. I trusted Alice with my life, and so should they.

"We don't doubt Alice," Jessica grumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. "It was her visions that helped them find us in the first place." The tone of her voice made me defensive, because there was something else she was implying, and no one would speak up about it.

I halted, spinning toward them. "Then what-"

"It's nothing, Bella," Mike murmured harshly.

I looked at him doubtfully. "Nothing?" I scoffed. Obviously it was something. No one responded to my remark. Were they trying to hide something? And if so, what? I didn't want my friends to be miserable. If they had something to say, if there was something that was bothering them, I wanted to know about it so maybe I could help.

I began to think that maybe it was our lack of good fortune that was upsetting them. I mean, everytime it seemed things were finally settling down for us, that we would be able to actually relax and get accustomed to this vampire life at our own pace, something always had to occur to mess it up for us.

That was my fault though. Maybe I should have stayed with Riley and his group while Ben and the others got away. Then they could have finished me off, Victoria would have been satisfied, and I no longer would plague the world with my horrid luck.

I looked my friends over. Each stared back questioningly.

"Look, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Sorry?" Eric asked, confused. "For what?"

Mike looked me in the eyes for the first time. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked as if he already knew that I felt a sense of guilty responsibility toward everything that has happened.

"It's my fault. All of it," I told them, my tone brimming with remorse.

"You have nothing to do with any of this," Mike said.

"I have everything to do with this."

"You were only human, Bella."

I was only human? What did that mean? Did he not fully understand the situation? Was he not aware of who was responsible for all this chaos? Maybe I should remind him. "Victoria is after me. _Me_!"

He narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make it your fault," he countered.

"Oh please, Mike. I'm the one she's been after from the very beginning, and I knew she was after me, yet I didn't do anything to prevent her from hurting the ones around me. It's my fault she's invading our lives now. She attacked Forks because of me."

Before I could go on with my list, Mike interrupted me. "Again, you were only human. What could you have possibly done to change things?"

I ignored the fact that it was a rhetorical question, and I answered anyway. "I don't know. Maybe I could have-"

"Bella, be real. There is nothing you could have done." Mike sighed, clearly irritated. There was something about the way he spoke that told me he believed someone was at fault. But if he wasn't directing the blame at me, then who he was directing it at? Noticing the incomprehension on my face, Mike asked, "Why is she after you, Bella?"

I hesitated, confused by his question. "Huh?"

"Why does Victoria want you dead?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I-"

"No!" Mike snarled. I stared at him, shocked by his ferocity. "Victoria is after you because of _Edward,_" he growled menacingly.

My jaw dropped.

This was what he was getting at? He was pushing this all on Edward? I was...speechless - I didn't know what to say because I wanted to say so much.

I felt how round my eyes had become. I knew my jaw was hanging open in complete disbelief. I was aware of Mike taking in my reaction with a knowing gleam in his heated eyes. Yet, I didn't care. I couldn't compose myself. I hadn't been expecting his words, his accusation, and I definitely wasn't expecting it to infuriate me the way it did.

Mike kept his red eyes pinned on my face, watching me intently. He had probably already guessed what my response would be, because he was shaking his head before I finished what I was saying.

"None of this is Edward's fault."

"He's the one who killed Victoria's mate isn't he?"

"Edward saved me from James," I whispered harshly.

"You wouldn't have been in danger at all if it wasn't for him. He should have never brought you into his world in the first place, exposing you when your blood smelled so much better than the rest of ours. If he had followed his little vampire rules then all of us would have been spared this fate." He gestured to our now 'vampire' friends.

"You can't blame Edward." I glowered at him, a low rumbling growing in my chest.

Edward was not the bad guy in this like Mike was making him out to be. He had no right to be judging Edward like this, accusing him like he had intentionally put me in danger. Edward has done the complete opposite of what Mike is saying. Edward had tried to keep me out, attempted to make me forget about befriending him. It was me who never gave up. I continuously sought out the answers I was forbidden to know. And even when I finally got what I was looking for Edward had always been there to save me from the world around me. Never once had he put me in harms way. "If it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't be alive right now!" I shouted in frustration.

I watched the looks on everyone's faces shift, waiting for me to catch my mistake; and I did. "Well, ok, technically I'm not _alive_ anymore. But-" I continued quickly as Mike's smug expression grew more pronounced, "I would have been dead long ago if it weren't for him." I paused thinking back to my human years. "Tyler's van crushing me would have been my last moments."

Mike's face grew grim, defeated. I smiled victoriously, no trace of humor or happiness on my face.

"Then he should have left you alone after that," Mike grumbled stubbornly.

I let out a sharp breath. Mike was really starting to aggravate me, and considering I was still a newborn it took some effort to keep calm. I did not want to get out of hand.

"Why should we help him?" Mike continued quietly when I didn't say anything. I heard the other's watching quietly behind us, and I took their silence as siding with Mike.

"Where was he when those damn newborns attacked our town, huh? He expects us to go help him, to put ourselves in danger for him when he wouldn't do the same for us?"

"He came back with his family to help us," I argued.

"Oh, he felt guilty did he? That's great, Bella," he sneered. "But it's too late. Those newborn bastards took away everything. Everything! Do you honestly expect me to head straight to them, straight to their dangerous leader, and watch them kill you, too?" I stared angrily at him, a hint of sadness flooding my eyes as his words reminded me of the loss of my father. After a long pause he continued. "You, Jessica, Eric, Ben, Angela...you're the only friends I have left, the only people who weren't taken away from me. I'm not going to risk losing any of you for _him_."

My gaze softened. I understood where he was coming from. He was angry, resentful, heartbroken. But still...

"You'd let him die?" I flinched inwardly at my question to him.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Just letting him fend for himself just as we had to do."

"That's wrong, and you know it."

"Honestly, how could you have forgotten what he did to you?" Mike's red irises were glued to mine in an odd way. I stared back, almost hypnotized by his gaze. "He left you, Bella," he whispered, a sharp glint flashing in his eyes. "He did not want you anymore, and he left you undefended against Victoria. He left you when he knew danger was still out there. You do not want to save him after what he's done. You don't, Bella." He was shaking his head softly.

I know that. I know he left me... He left me to fend for myself, just as Mike said. I did have to face Victoria on my own, with werewolves being my only form of protection...which had failed. Why would I want to save someone who has brought so much pain into my life? What did I owe Edward?

"Your love for him was not real," Mike continued, his tone serious.

I blinked. Wait...what? That can't be right...can it? My love for Edward, was it truly never really there?

"Mike!" Angela shrieked as she appeared next to us. She glared at him with a fierceness I've never seen in her eyes before. "How dare you!" she hissed at him. Ben jumped between the two. He was in complete shock as he watched Angela reacting so hostile. Mike stared at her wide-eyed, probably not expecting her reaction either. "Don't use my power like that!" she demanded. I tried to understand her words, their meaning. What was Mike doing? He was doing nothing wrong, he was simply telling me the truth...the truth...

My mouth parted, shaping like an 'O' as I turned to Mike in absolute horror, realizing exactly what he had been doing. He had been manipulating the truth into what he wanted me to believe, going so far as to make me think that my love for Edward was non-existent. I felt the fury brewing inside me, boiling, breaking my composure.

Ben gave him an appalled look. Mike shrugged, and turned his guilty eyes to the floor. Eric and Jessica had halted some feet away, raising their eyebrows at Mike; Jessica seemed a little amused at him.

"Bella," Angela addressed me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "He was lying, Bella. You were in love with Edward."

I blinked at her, and I felt all the intense anger that Mike had created in me being unleashed.

"_Were_?" I gaped at her "I still love him!" I blurted. Jessica's eyes widened. A knowing look came across Angela's face, while a confused, almost disgusted look crossed Mike's.

"He left you, Bella," Mike fumed. "He hurt you!"

"You're just gonna go running back to him like nothing ever happened?" Eric asked, clearly not trying to be rude, but merely trying to understand where I was coming from. But I was too far into my anger to accept his curiosity as anything other than the same hate Mike has.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked incredulously, shaking my head in disbelief. "You...none of you know anything about Edward!" I shouted at them. They watched me, stunned at my sudden outburst. Angela let go of me and took a step back.

Not one of them had a clue that vampires went to their school. They didn't know the real reasons the Cullens skipped classes, or why they never ate, or the reason they kept to themselves... Every day they went to school oblivious to the fact that monsters were sitting across from them in the cafeteria. "Every single one of you were clueless!" I yelled. My rage heightened, and the hole in my chest - the one Edward had created when he left way back in September - was flaming. But I had no patience to think about that at the moment. My friends had finally made me snap. "I was the only one who knew their secret, yet now, all of a sudden, you're telling me what to believe, what to do, and are claiming you understand Edward better than I do?" I growled, directing it at Mike. He stiffened automatically, instinctively baring his teeth defensively.

"And all of you agree with him, huh?" I asked, turning on the others. They leaned away from me slightly.

Angela was shaking her head slowly. Ben looked to be in debate in his head. Eric was glancing from Mike to me. Jessica was staring emotionlessly at me. Every one of them were unsure of what to say.

I growled involuntarily. If they were going to act this way then fine. I didn't have time to stand around and wait for them to organize their thoughts into coherent words, I needed to heed Alice's warning to hurry.

"I don't care what you do," I hissed sourly. "But I'm going to Edward, because he needs help. I'm not just going to stand around and wait to see if he survives or not. Ignoring the fact that I love him, my morals are obviously higher than any of yours."

I turned on them, continuing off into the direction Alice had pointed us in, ignoring Angela as she called my name, pleading for me to wait. I refused to hear more of their ignorant remarks about Edward, or more appropriately Mike's ignorant remarks, since the others lacked any kind of speech at all. I knew how they felt. They were not the only ones to lose family, though I only lost a father, while most of them lost all they had. I did sympathize with them, I empathized even, but how could they even consider just leaving Edward out there to fight Victoria alone? And Mike...I remembered his vengeful behavior toward Riley, but the way he had acted now was ridiculous. Mike had never been so cold hearted before, both figuratively and literally... Could the affect of all we've been through really have been so strong in him?

Then I remembered Alice's other warning. She had told us to stick together. As a "team" she had said. She made me promise... But we couldn't stay as a group if they weren't willing to protect Edward, which was the whole point of this mission; what good was a support team if they were not willing to support you?

And even if I stayed to convince them, which I had no patience to do after Mike had attempted to brainwash me, their hesitation would have slowed us down, and we wouldn't have made it to Edward in time anyway. Alice had to realize that. There was nothing else I could have done. My concern for Edward was overpowering, and I was not capable of ignoring it, nor did I want to.

My chest pounded sporadically, reminding me that there was a greater feeling pulsing inside me, one that drowned out the guilt of breaking a promise, or the anger at the rememberance of why I did it; it was a feeling of immense personal pain.

_I still love him!_

I groaned inwardly at what I had let slip out. I knew I was angry, beyond angry, I was furious. But to suddenly confess that I was still in love with the man who had left me brokenhearted and depressed for months? And to say that in front of the people who watched me suffer through it all? That was not allowed to happen! So why had I let it?

No wonder my chest is engulfed with pain. I had actually spoken that forbidden word; love. And worse, I had said it about Edward. I had admitted to my feelings, and now I was suffering for it.

Was love really such a bad thing? True, it seemed to always bring heartache...but it was worth it, wasn't it?

I thought about the months I spent with Edward, the happiest days of my entire life. I had been keeping those memories locked away in the back of my mind, unwilling to forget them, but afraid to remember them. However, now I wanted to see them. I desperately wanted to bring them back and remember it all. It hurt, but it was nice. I realized that I was only lying to myself before, depriving myself of what I needed, which were the memories I had with Edward and all the Cullens. I think I would have been happier if I allowed myself that privilege, the privilege to remember. But I didn't, so I was consumed in my sorrow.

It was obvious what my problem was now that I thought about it without the fear of breaking down into a depression. Back then, when he left me, I rejected any temptation that led me to think of Edward, and that defiance filled me with pain. The more I hurt, the more I resisted remembering. The more I resisted remembering, the more I hurt. It was losing battle from the very beginning.

But not anymore.

The aching in my chest began to rapidly increase as I let myself think of the forbidden thoughts. The pain began fixating toward the center of the gaping hole in my chest; yet, the feeling was so familiar - like somehow, my wound was going through it's own vampire transformation. It was dying, but in a good way. It was disappearing. It was healing.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Flaws. So many flaws, so many mistakes that could be made. I have never felt so helpless before. So many different scenarios... I'm not sure which one will lead us to victory in the end.

"I don't understand, Alice," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time since we parted from Bella and the others. I wanted to tell him that I didn't understand myself. "I'm guessing Edward ran off again, he is known for that... But meeting up with Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie? Shouldn't we be focusing on helping Edward?"

"Edward is not the only one in trouble." Carlisle and Jasper looked at me concerned, shocked, but before either could say a word, I continued. "They went chasing after Edward, especially knowing he had found Victoria's trail and was planning to fight her alone. What they didn't realize was that the closer they came to catching up with him, the closer it brought them to the newborns that were spared from the werewolve's during the massacre." It's a shame those dogs didn't finish the job.

"How many could there possibly be?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowing.

I sighed. It was a terrifying amount. "Excluding the ones with Victoria...eleven."

Jasper's eyes widened. "So many?"

"Victoria had planned things well," I murmured, remembering the information we would have found if things hadn't suddenly shifted. "The eleven newborns who had gotten away from the wolves were scattered along Forks's borders, as look outs in case anyone decided to leave or enter the town."

"That makes sense for Victoria to have done," Carlisle said reluctantly. "It would also have made it extremely easy for them to escape unnoticed as soon as they realized what was going on with the wolves."

I nodded.

"Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie will run straight into the path of those newborns. They need our help as much as Edward does, if not more," I finished.

Carlisle and Jasper picked up their pace. I followed suit dutifully.

"They don't know how to take on the newborns," Jasper said, mainly to himself as his mind struggled to create a strategy with the little information it was given. Unfortunately, it won't be able to.

There were so many newborns, and only three of them, of my family. Emmett being the only real fighter, and Esme not being one for violence at all, gave them even more of a disadvantage. They didn't know how to take on newborns, as Jasper had pointed out, and the three images that had flashed through my mind were their deaths.

I shuddered involuntarily. Jasper looked at me.

"I'm ok," I told him. I reluctantly added, "Sort of", knowing there was no possible way any of us could be 'ok' right now. Especially considering the fact that I had just witnessed, in a way, the deaths of my brothers, sister, and mother today; not to mention my earlier visions were the deaths of Bella and Jasper. I sighed. I wouldn't be surprised if I needed a whole lot of therapy when this was over.

This was not something any of us had anticipated. Not even I knew if we were doing the right thing. After 'seeing' Edward fighting a losing battle against Victoria and her two protectors, I was focusing solely on him. Even as we came closer to the point where we parted ways with Bella, I still had no idea that we were separating. Then, just moments before we reached that point the first image of my other siblings and my adoptive mother appeared, and it was a harsh one, a violent one. I only had time to think up three solutions. The first two were no good, we failed. The third one seemed to work, seemed to keep us all alive from what I could see. I couldn't be sure, but I had run out of time. I knew there were flaws in my choice, problems that I couldn't fix, and it bothered me. It was why I needed everyone to follow the instructions I gave them, because if they didn't one of our groups would lose, either ours, or theirs.

There was so much at stake, and Bella's group...my orders, they were not following them, and we would all suffer for it in the end.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Well, they were here," I noted.

Esme and I were standing at the bottom of a rocky cliff side. It was obvious there was some sort of fight that had occurred here, judging by the loose rocks, the debris across the forest floor, the snapped trees, and, of course, their lingering smells - Edward and Victoria had definitely gone at it. Along with two others, although their scents weren't as strong. The question now was where the four of them went, and, most importantly, if Edward was alright.

Even being outnumbered though, I don't think Edward would be defeated easily. They had to be still going at it somewhere, and I wanted to join them.

Rosalie was scouting the area surrounding the tiny battle field, seeing if she could pick up Edward's newest trail. Hopefully she would find it.

My guess is that Edward ran for it, knowing he didn't stand a chance against three vampires even with his little advantage over them. I know how Edward fights. He doesn't go straight in for an attack, like I do. He doesn't strategize as much as Jasper does. He has his own way of fighting, which mainly involves messing with his opponent's head. It was clear that Victoria had the advantage, but Edward was fast. If he could escape, not retreat - that wasn't Edward's style, neither was it mine - but if he could get far enough away where he could somehow separate the three vampires that were after him, take them all out one-by-one, then that's exactly what he would do.

And, as I said before, he would mess with them. Twisting the thoughts he hears into things that are not true, yet you will think they are by the way he uses them against you. I shook my head remembering all the times Edward got me like that. He's lucky he cheats, or he wouldn't stand a chance against me.

"Emmett!" Rose's shrill scream bounced off the cliff face, echoing through the small clearing. Immediately I was no longer by Esme's side. Fear rushed through my body, my mind raced to understand what would cause her beautiful, always-fearless voice to call my name like that.

As I caught up with her intoxicating scent, I heard her hiss in synchronization with someone else.

All my mind could think about now was that Rosalie was in trouble. She needed me. And I would tear up whoever dared attack someone as special as Rose.

It only took me a moment to find her after that; her slim body crouched over, her glistening teeth bared at a tall, red-haired man who perfectly imitated her pose - except he wasn't nearly as sexy.

Just as she hissed another warning, he launched himself at her.

He was fast, I'll give him that much - but he was not fast enough.

I slammed myself into him, my teeth not hesitating before they sank into his neck, ripping his head free from his body. I didn't care who he was. If he was dumb enough to attack Rose then he deserved the consequences. I flung his head away from us, and yanked his squirming body around toward Rosalie, who, with her teeth, sliced his limbs off.

"Emmett," Rose snapped as she quickly created a small fire. I threw every piece of the redhead I could find in it. It all happened in a matter of seconds; really the vampire was no match for us. "You left Esme?" She glared, wide-eyed at me. Something in her stare had me nervous.

I didn't understand what was wrong? "You needed help," I said.

"No, I didn't."

"But you called my name."

"To warn you!"

To warn me? To warn me of what?

A large roar erupted from where Esme was, and the sound of boulders clashing to the ground made my stomach sink. I had misread Rosalie's cry as one for help, and I had left Esme alone, unprotected. "Damn!" I yelled, moving my legs at the fastest speed I could manage, hoping that I got every piece of that redhead into the flames. Rosalie was next to me, a small curse slipping from her lips.

"There were more," I hissed, now understanding what Rosalie had been trying to warn me of.

"A lot more," she hissed angrily.

"I didn't know."

Her honey eyes met mine. "Now you do."

* * *


	14. Losing

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"There were more," Emmett hissed, angry at himself that he had misunderstood Rosalie's cry.

"A lot more," Rosalie agreed. Emmett heard the anger in her voice. Remorse washed through him, as did fear.

"I didn't know," he tried to reason, with her, with himself.

Rosalie brought her golden eyes upon her husband's guilty expression. "Now you do," she said coldly, knowing her harshness wouldn't bother him in the least. And she was right.

Emmett understood her words this time, because he was used to them. Rosalie had always been independent, strong, fearless in a way. The helpless despair in her cry before had caught him off guard, and he went rushing to save her without a second thought. He knew something was wrong, only he had misinterpreted what that something was.

This time, however, he knew what she meant. She was telling him to not bother worrying over his mistake because that wouldn't help them. What mattered now is that he focus on righting his wrong. He knew what the problem was now, and he had to focus on dealing with it.

Rosalie was always helpful to him with her advice, in a way no one could ever understand but the two of them.

The two shot out into the tiny space where Esme had been left. They spotted her on a boulder that was loosely attached to the mountain side, a soft growl vibrating up her throat. Below her two vampires were about to make their move. Emmett wouldn't give them that chance.

He launched himself toward them, intercepting the ravenous newborns from their target. His body collided with both of theirs, smashing them against the cliff face. The newborns snarled at Emmett's sudden interference, and he echoed their anger with a growl of his own.

Rosalie took in the scene before her, guarding her mate with her eyes, while evaluating Esme's condition.

Unfortunately, Esme was not unscathed. The motherly woman's right arm had been clawed at, the sleeve of her shirt dangled, torn, and two of her fingers were misshaped. Rosalie growled involuntarily at the assessment.

Esme stared down as Emmett pinned the newborns. Their teeth snapped at him furiously. He was keeping a tight hold on them, but it was obvious he was struggling.

The Cullens already knew the type of strength newborn vampires possessed, but even Emmett and his brute force was not proving to be enough for these two alone.

This worried Rosalie the most at the moment because she remembered that there were more. With her thought on that, something pounced from the bushes.

A wiry boy, lean and small, lunged himself out of the covering of the forest and onto the rocks near Esme. She turned, eyes wide and worried, body tensed and ready.

_Ready for what? _Rosalie thought to herself. She knew they were outnumbered, badly, and that her loving mother had to fight, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to. But could Esme do that? Could she perform an act of violence, even with her instincts? Rosalie had her doubts, not because she thought Esme weak, but because Esme was too kind, too caring, and well…she was Esme.

As Rosalie advanced forward to assist her family, one of the newborns Emmett had managed to capture slipped from under him, escaping his massive hands. It bounded toward Rosalie, who was sprinting full speed at the newborn, all her thoughts now on tearing him up.

Thunder boomed through the sky, echoed with a similar clash. From her peripheral vision, Esme caught Rosalie's body slamming into the newborn's. She whimpered quietly, in fear for her children, in fear for herself, too, but not so much when two other lives were much more precious to her right now. She had to help them, to protect them. And as a screeching sound ripped through the air, emphasized by the flash of lightning striking across the sky, indicating trouble for Rosalie, Esme knew that despite her non-violent ways and lack of any fighting skill, she _would_ protect them, no matter what.

The dangly black-haired boy who had positioned himself on the rocks near Esme, turned his head at the high pitched scream from the gorgeous blonde down below, leaving the perfect opportunity open for Esme.

She lunged at him, straight on.

Not the best move to make on newborns, as it's the one attack they actually know how to fight against. But unfortunately Esme did not know this.

The boy's bright red eyes darted to the female flying at him, and he immediately snarled, and brought his arms out, while pushing down on his legs and lunging at her. When he and Esme made contact, he quickly wrapped his arms around her solid body, crushing her. Her wail made the young vampire grin wickedly. He growled victoriously as he increased his strength while diminishing his opponent's. Esme's bones cracked and protested against the pressure.

A few feet below them Emmett was ripping away at a newborn, a toothy smile subconsciously drawn on his face. The excitement and challenge of battle always excited him.

But although he was successful with one newborn, which to his utter joy happened to be about as burly as he was, there was no victory to be claimed yet.

Emmett didn't have time to start a fire and burn the remains of his second victim of the day, he barely had time to realize what was happening to both his wife and his adoptive mother.

Rosalie's shrill scream was fierce, vicious, almost demented as she dashed to the side quickly, dodging the grasp of the newborn battling her. Half of Rose's once perfect face had four gashes down it, from hairline to jaw. It was apparent that Rosalie was set on much more than victory, but on vengeance as well. A direct attack against her face was automatically interpreted in Rosalie's mind as an attack against her beauty, something she refused to lose.

Above, Esme was struggling to break free of her captor's grasp. Her diamond hard bones actually beginning to break against the force being pressed on them.

Esme let out a sharp breath as all the pressure suddenly vanished. It took some effort but she stood straight as she looked to see what had happened. Her relieved eyes watched the black-haired boy's head slide down the cliff side, followed by pieces of his hard flesh, and then some more distinguishable body parts such as fingers and a leg.

Looking over to where her opponent once stood was Emmett, ripping the newborn to bits with a terrifying expression plastered to his face. As he finished, dropping the rest of the body, Rosalie growled.

"Dammit!" Her voice was loud, deafening, matching the current thundering weather.

Emmett and Esme turned their heads. As they did, eight more newborns edged forward, surrounding the Cullens, trapping them against the rocks.

The newborn who had clawed Rosalie's face was limping, deformed, yet he prepared for his next attack without any hesitation, his bright deadly irises locked on Rose's infuriated, fearful ones.

It was hopeless now. All three members of the Cullen family knew how this fight would end.

Even as Esme felt her immortal body healing itself, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

Even though Emmett had yet to be harmed he knew this next battle would be a tragic one.

Even as Rosalie's tremendous amount of perseverance and tenacity pushed her forward to defend, she knew it was pointless.

Yet, although their minds were made up, sure about the outcome, Emmett and Esme jumped from their high position, spreading out slowly, flanking Rosalie but giving her a wide berth, too. They were determined to fight. They would protect their family, or at least they would try.

None of them dared to glance at each other, for fear of that being the last time to ever see the faces of their loved ones.

The newborns continued to progress forward, each one growling, baring their teeth, and ready to attack. There was a long silence. No one spoke, only watched helplessly.

Then Emmett laughed.

Not being able to help herself, Rosalie peered over at him. His eyes were on her.

"Ready to kick some vampire ass, Rose?"

She remained quiet. Her eyes saddening, dulling. She stared at him for one more long second, taking in every detail on his face, from his loving, honey eyes to his adorable dimples, before turning back to the dangerous procession before them.

"...Don't hurt yourself," Rosalie replied sarcastically, humoring her husband.

Emmett smirked, looking forward, preparing for the battle he knows will be his last. "Such a pessimist," he murmured through his grinning lips.

Suddenly, like Emmett's last words were the trigger to the war, Rosalie's already crippled enemy launched himself at her, just as she did the same.

The eight newborns reacted to the sudden action instantaneously. They flew toward the strange yellow-eyed vampires at tremendous speed, intent on persecuting those who they were warned about, and taught to hate.

Emmett charged forward - he was determined to go out in a blaze of glory, with his trademark smile glued to his face.

Esme remained where she was, dry tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Her body was already greatly hurt, and there was only so much she could do against the two newborns racing to her, both with strongly built bodies, eyes intent to kill. She readied herself, postioned her stance into a defensive one, and let her animalistic instincts take over.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I hissed at Victoria, swiping at her for the hundredth time. She dodged. Another miss.

I was growing impatient. This fight has been going on for too long, longer than either of us had expected. She had misjudged my strength and skill as much as I had underestimated hers.

If it was just the two of us I could have easily taken her out. In her head she denies that thought, thinking she could have taken me on alone but she was fooling herself if she truly believed it. Why else would she wait for her newborn duo to swoop in unexpectedly to outnumber me?

Back at the cliff where Ryan and Bree, as I learned were their names, arrived to Victoria's aid I was so shocked at the fact that I let something so obvious slip past me that I couldn't think straight at first. But I quickly regained my composure, and I used my mind reading advantage to decieve them for quite some time. I had immediately, without any hesitation, provoked Victoria to want to kill me right away now that she had back-up. It was a rash move, dangerous at that, but I just could not have her running off again. I needed her to fight so I could finish her.

Victoria and I were actually both very similar in a way. Our motivation, what we were attempting to accomplish was all for our mates, our loves. Her for James, and me for Bella. From the very beginning of this year-long fight it had always been about James and Bella.

I won the first round; defeating James, which, before my family, seemed to be an impossible task.

Victoria won the second; attacking Forks and taking away Bella's life and soul by changing her into one of us, into the darkest of monsters.

Now we had come to the third and final round. Finally just between the two of us...

_Almost_, I thought as I remembered Bree and Ryan. This was the end. One of us would succeed, the other fail, and then, in one way or the other, this would all finally be over.

I knew it had to be me who must succeed in this fight. I had to protect Bella, to save her. Even if I defeated Victoria, and the newborns then killed me, at least Bella would no longer be plagued by the dangers that have haunted her since the moment she met me.

And as for the newborns, my family would protect her from them I'm sure. I have faith in them.

I went for Victoria again. Chasing after her while trying to keep a safe distance from her two newborns was difficult, but somehow I had managed so far. I knew my luck had to run out some time though.

I caught Bree's thoughts, her plan, but I had already launched myself at Victoria yet again. When I missed it was too late for me to move out of the way. Bree wrapped her fingers around my wrist, yanking me sideways with all her newborn strength. My body flung in the opposite direction Victoria jumped to. My wrist snapped backward, a flaring pain shot up my arm. I hissed angrily.

I managed to fling Bree over my head, sending her flying backwards, away from me, but that only provoked Ryan more, who had grown a close bond with her.

Ryan grappled me to the floor. I growled at Victoria's sickly sweet laughter as she watched me being taken down.

I struggled relentlessly, snarling, venom coating my teeth in readiness for when I sink them into my enemy's marble skin. I never got the chance however, because Bree was back, running straight into me. I howled in anger, in frustration. I could not be losing. I had to think of what I was fighting for, who I was fighting for. Bella counted on me. I had slipped up once before; leaving her had been one of the greatest mistakes of my existence. But losing to Victoria would be worse, much worse, because it would mock me for leaving Bella in the first place. Bella's been through enough. I had to protect her. I had to end her nightmares.

Memories flashed through my head; Bella's human, smiling face as I held her; a vision Alice had long ago of her and Bella, two vampires, two happy friends; a carefree baseball game interrupted; an agonizingly long trip to Phoenix; a ballet studio where James awaited my arrival; Prom night, where my date would have rather been eternally damned then forced to dance; a disastrous 18th birthday party, where a simple papercut proved lethal; the beginning of my darkest days, where I leave Forks and the girl I love with a promise to never return; a dark night in an attic, alone, where breaking news interrupts the TV show the occupants of the house were watching, and the news that sent me into a frenzy as I panicked to get back to the town that will always be considered my one true home; finding my family already there, determined to help me; running into the Volturi; and then finally, trailing Victoria's scent.

There was only one good image in all of those memories, and it was the first one, of human Bella, my Bella, smiling happily, safe in my arms. Even the second picture was acceptable in these circumstances. That was all over now though. I had unintentionally forced all that could have been away, and brought on the terrible months leading to where I am at this moment. It was my fault, all of it. And now I was battling to try and fix it all, to redeem myself.

And as I willed my body to get stronger, to escape the imprisonment of Ryan and Bree, there was that sudden feeling of instinct that told me it was over.

I had lost.

I had failed Bella.

_Is he giving up?_ I heard Victoria think, bewildered, like the thought of me quitting was as improbable as me winning.

That's when I realized my struggling had died down immensely, my eyes were downcast, dull and defeated, and I looked tired, worn out. I then had to ask myself that same question. Had I given up?

Confusion took hold of me. The thought was wrong - I don't give up. Especially not when my family and Bella counted on me to survive. What was I doing going down without a fight? That wasn't the Cullen way.

Victoria was about to speak, about to order her newborns to finish me off, but my head snapped up, my eyes dancing with a burning passion to protect, to fight, to live. Before anyone, even me, could process what I was doing, I rammed Bree into the ground, my teeth sinking into her shoulder blade, ripping her arm from her body. As she struggled, shocked, I managed to fling Ryan off my back just enough to flee from him, to get away from his reach. I jumped backwards, landing a few feet away, crouching, ready for anything.

Anything, that is, except for what happened next.

All three vampires, now ravenous, thinking I had been trying to trick them into letting their guard down, lunged at me with full strength. I knew I would not make it out of this in one piece, some of me would be ripped apart, maybe even all of me. I shook my head. I wouldn't think negatively on this.

Ryan reached me first, but luckily I just barely managed to read his thoughts in time to know where he planned to grab me. Since one of my wrists was already injured, I only had one hand to really fight with. I swung my arm in front of me, grabbing both of Ryan's wrists in one hand, and yanked him toward me before letting him go and slamming my foot into his chest, sending him hurdling away into a row of trees a few yards away.

I was proud of that kick. But time was short, and I knew beforehand that he would be the only one I would be able to fight off without getting injured.

I braced for an impact of two fierce, feline-like vampires, when suddenly, to everyone's surprise, there was a fourth vampire with us.

Why hadn't I heard this one? I'm losing my touch, no wonder Victoria's been beating me.

Before I could gather any more information, the vampire, female by the looks of it, hissed, almost protectively, as she tackled Bree. Both of them went flying. I didn't have time to figure out what that meant because Victoria had reached me, paying little attention to her ambushed newborn.

Victoria clawed my chest, leaning in to snap my neck with her teeth, but I pushed her back just in time.

As the vicious red-head stepped back to steady herself, and ready another immediate attack, I had just enough time to quickly look for the newcomer, searching for their scent, thoughts, anything that would help me understand what was going on.

I heard Bree's screech, listening to her thoughts as her head was detatched from her body. I quickly blocked Bree's mind, not wanting to be in it through her pain. My eyes wandered to her body, being thrown to the ground by the vampire who's thoughts were nowhere to be heard, and who's scent smelled strange and new, yet familiar at the same time. Her brown hair swung passed her shoulders as she looked up, and our eyes locked.

I froze.

Everything froze.

The world around me had suddenly stopped. There was nothing running through my mind except the crimson-eyed vampire staring awe-struck at me, as I was to her, like we were both seeing something incredible, unbelievable, wonderful. And that is exactly what I was seeing.

"Bella," I whispered, not sure if my voice was even audible at all. My Bella, she was here, real, right in front of me. She was so close. There were so many things I needed to tell her, that I wanted to tell her, that I wanted to do to her.

I watched her eyes widen, fear rising in them.

Her expression confused me, and it hurt me, because I knew it was a reaction I deserved from her, but one I did not want to accept either.

It was then that her beautiful voice rang out to me, my breath hitched at the sound. But then realization struck me, and struck me hard.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, her lips pulling up as she hissed.

Something hit me in the side, catching me completely off guard. I roared ferociously as the pain hit; Victoria, who I had forgotten all about, sank her deadly teeth deep into my neck. My body, succumbing to the pain, was paralyzed for an eighth of a second. But that was too long, and I knew my head would be ripped off my shoulders, and then it would be over.


	15. Friends

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" I screamed.

In that instant everything became clear to me, more clear than it has ever been. All the questions roaming my mind these past hours were a waste of thought. There should have been no questioning my actions or my judgment. I would save him. Because despite everything I've been through after he left me heartbroken, I still loved him. I had been hiding that love away for months, afraid of it. But now there was something much worse I was frightened of, and that was losing Edward from this world forever.

I watched, horror-struck, as Victoria's venomous teeth sank into his neck. Pain dominated his face as a terrifying snarl erupted from him.

Before I even realized I had been running, I was behind Victoria, gripping her fiery hair in my hands, and yanking her head back with such force that I heard a snap. Her agonized howl pierced the air as I threw her away from me, away from Edward. I lunged for her without hesitation. I could feel the flames sparkling in my eyes, the venom dripping from my bared teeth, the eminent need for Victoria's death tingling at the tips of my claw-like fingers.

The world held nothing but her and I, and she was going to die by my hands.

Victoria landed lithely on her feet, snapping her neck back in it's proper position. She shrieked furiously at me as I collided with her. There wasn't enough time for her to stop me; I bit into her, tearing her cold flesh.

The palm of her hand rammed into my chest. I exhaled sharply at the sudden impact, but it only made me grip my enemy tighter.

A large crash broke out from next to us. I couldn't take my eyes off Victoria to see what it was, I could only hear Edward's brilliant growls competing against another's, who I guessed was the male newborn that Edward had kicked before.

Even through the snarling and thrashing, I could not help the strange feeling running through me, the feeling of…completeness.

Edward was here, with me, still in one piece, still fighting. Sure, he doesn't feel the same way I do, and I doubt he ever will, but it was so nice just to see him again, to smell his intoxicating scent, to hear his velvet voice whisper my name when he saw me…. It didn't matter that his expression showed guilt; I already knew he only came in search for me because he felt responsible. For that quick nanosecond we locked eyes I also spotted other emotions, but they weren't as clear, and I wasn't sure if I was seeing them right. I thought I saw pain in his eyes, but I could have misread it; it was probably disgust for what I had become.

Victoria lashed out at me, pinning me to the ground.

I growled. I had no time to worry over Edward's thoughts about me, our lives were still at stake.

I wriggled under her grasp until I broke free. As a newborn, I was exceptionally stronger than Victoria. I smiled at that fact.

Victoria grew more angry when seeing my smirk. She glared menacingly at me, and longingly - she has been after me for so long, she must feel delighted by the fact I came running right into her arms. She was so close to what she wanted. It's too bad I refused to let her succeed with hurting anyone this time. Innocent people would not die because of me anymore.

My natural, animal tendencies took over me. I flew toward her without a second thought.

My arms were aimed to clamp around her body, but she moved out of the way just in time. In fact, no matter how fast I was, every time I made my move I would miss her. She watched me, an expectant expression on her face. I lunged for her again, and again, only to be disappointed and frustrated by the fact that I was not getting anywhere with my attacks.

Victoria started hopping around, moving around me. I did not know what she was doing, or what her plan was. Why didn't she just attack?

I crouched low, keeping my eyes on her. I was about to spring, when she surprised me and lunged at me herself. She rammed into my side, our collision thundering through the air. I hissed incessantly at her as I tried to maneuver out of her iron grip. But she had me locked securely in her arms. I had no idea what to do to get her off me, to get free. My mind was in a panic-like mode, unsure of how to save myself.

And then, Edward was there in all his glory. Aside from his neck being tilted into his shoulder - I guessed that Victoria's bite was bothering him and he was trying to ease the pain enough to focus - he looked okay. That other newborn had no chance against Edward once it was just the two of them.

Edward forced Victoria's arms off me, and jerked her back, while pushing me forward in the opposite direction.

I swung around, my teeth still bared.

Edward's back was facing me, his arms slightly out, and his stance protective, ready as he watched Victoria. Even though I could not see his face, I noticed that he looked more civilized than me, even when fighting. He had experience, grace, and not to mention a very useful gift. I only had instinct to guide me, and I doubt I'm much of a fighter anyway.

Victoria glower at Edward. It was the first time I actually got to look at her from a distance rather than up close trying to rip her throat out. I frowned at how horrible that action sounded coming from me, even if she did deserve it.

Victoria's eyes lingered away from Edward. She threw me another longing glance as she took a step back. Was she planning to run? That would be her best bet now, but I wouldn't let her. My foot edged forward, readying to take off after her. Edward remained unmoving.

"It's over this time, Victoria," he stated gently. I heard the threat, the promise in his voice. "You know you can't run from me."

She hissed angrily at him.

For another few moments all we did was stare at each other. I was becoming impatient. I let out a low growl as I inched forward again. Victoria shot me a dangerous look, which I immediately returned. I could feel that my body was beginning to react to her hostile position, and it wanted to attack what it knew was the enemy, a very vicious enemy. I began to lean forward when Edward threw his arm out to stop me.

"Wait, Bella," he ordered calmly. Something in his voice brought my self-restraint back, and I managed to listen to him despite my instinctive drive to kill.

There was a sudden noise to the right of us. Edward did not move, but Victoria and I shifted at the sound. Stealthy footsteps. Low growling. They were getting closer, whoever they were. My head snapped in that direction impulsively. There was nothing but more forest that I could see, but in that forest there was more danger on it's way here. Did we ever get a break?

A high-pitched screech rang through the air, followed by a scream and a snarl. I jumped at the sound. Then I tensed, and my eyes went directly to Edward. But Edward was no longer there.

Frantically my eyes moved to Victoria. She was gone, too. But I knew that scream was hers.... And the snarl was definitely Edward's...

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a vampire behind me. I whirled around, and was suddenly face to face with someone familiar.

Riley!

I hissed at his abrupt, unwanted appearance. I had forgotten about him and his group. Behind him I could hear the rest of them advancing.

Riley wasted no time and sprung at me.

I jumped back, only to be rammed into from the side by somebody else. They locked me in their arms and ran. I snarled at whoever had me, but they kept moving, kept running at full speed. My body struggled in their strong grasp, while my mind was filled with confusion. What kind of fighting tactic were they trying to pull?

Whoever had me allowed me to turn in their arms, and as my hands were ready snag their neck, my eyes landed on their serious face. I stopped struggling instantly, and my hands relaxed as my brain processed that I wasn't in my enemy's arms, but in Edward's. Ignoring the fact that I could probably run just as fast as him, I clung to him. Edward knew what he was doing, as well as what our opposition was doing. It made sense to trust him, and luckily my instinct-driven body understood that.

Behind us Riley and that big one - the one I remembered went at it against Eric - were hot on our trail.

Edward made a sharp turn to the left, then bounded off the ground and into the trees, jumping from one to the next.

I growled at the vampires below us, their bright red eyes locked on our every move. From my peripheral vision I caught Edward glance at me when I did this. My expression automatically became a sorrowed one. He was disgusted with my behavior, with what I had become. I knew he would be, I saw it in his eyes before, but maybe a part of me wanted to believe I hadn't seen it. Denial doesn't erase the truth though. He didn't want me around forever, and now I will be. He's probably repulsed just seeing the crimson hues of my eyes, and my uncharacteristic growl made it that much worse.

But of course, Edward would still protect me, because he felt responsible for what happened. It was so like him. I could feel the sealed hole in my chest just waiting to burst open once he was gone again. Maybe it hadn't been healing afterall. Would I regret coming to help him once he leaves again? It's not likely. Even through the pain I don't think I'll regret a single decision I made today, even the one I was making now.

When he landed on the next tree branch I tried to push myself out of his arms. This startled him, making his body waver on the branch. He quickly composed his balance.

"Bella, what-"

"Put me down," I demanded harshly.

"I don't think so." He scowled, looking over his shoulder at our pursuers, who were now climbing up a couple of trees to get to us. His focus on Riley gave me the opening I needed to jump out of his arms and land next to him.

They only wanted me, not Edward. And I could save Edward, just like I came to do, and then he could leave and be safe. Edward had to stop blaming himself for everything. He'll get himself killed if he continues, and he had to go back to his family; they needed him. He could not risk his life for me just because he felt it was his doing that lead to my being turned.

I turned to face Riley. "I'm who they want," I told Edward. "You shouldn't have gotten involved. You need to-"

"No," he growled. His look was fierce, and his word was final, and I hadn't even finished what I was saying, yet I knew that he understood I was trying to get him to leave and let me handle this on my own. "I'm not going anywhere."

We stared at each other, glared at each other actually, our eyes battling for dominance. In the end, neither of us won. The branch under our feet cracked. We both looked down. At the same instant, it broke off the tree.

Edward and I fell to the ground, landing hard on our feet. I looked up. Riley and the big guy looked at each other, then hopped away from the tree trunks they were clawing their ways up.

Edward gripped my shoulder then, spinning me to face him. A shocked hiss escaped my lips without my consent. His topaz eyes stared intently at me, into me, like he was trying to see something he thought was there. His eyes flashed with acknowledgment, and I knew he found what he was looking for, whatever it was. His jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"If you think I came for you out of _guilt_," he spat the word, "then you are greatly mistaken."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it when nothing came out. My thoughts were too rapid to make sense of them. And his words.... If he didn't come for me out of guilt, then why?

I heard Riley land first. Knowing he was closest to us my body wanted to react, but I was still frozen gaping at Edward, who was now facing our opponents with his top lip curled up, his teeth exposed threateningly.

Riley did not heed Edward's warning. He broke into a sprint, his buddy right behind him.

I grabbed hold of Edward's arm, but he broke free of my grasp and pushed me behind him. I was confused at the direction he turned in - because he didn't turn towards Riley - until two females launched themselves out of the bushes beside us, flying right at us. Edward snarled, irritated, fearful. And then, everything around us froze in its place.

I blinked.

Then my stomach fluttered with relief, and my un-beating heart flipped happily. I knew what had happened. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked around at our motionless enemies. His confusion only lasted for a fraction of a second before his lips turned up into a grin as well.

Another female appeared out of the trees, the last of Riley's group. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her unmoving companions. When her dark eyes landed on us, she hissed.

Edward began moving backward, forcing me to do the same since I was behind him still. I noticed his eyes weren't paying any attention to the last girl, but on the ones who were frozen. This confused me. That is, it confused me until I looked closer at the stationary four. They weren't as immobile as they once were. They were moving so slow it was nearly unnoticeable. I realized the power was slowly wearing off.

The dark haired girl advanced on us when she saw us retreating. She didn't get far though. She whimpered before letting out a wailing scream. Her hands flew up to her head, her fingers gripping her wavy hair like she was ready to pull it all out.

"Jessica," I acknowledged quietly.

"No, actually, that's Mike," someone said from above us. I looked up to see Angela and Jessica up in the trees. Angela was grinning at me, while Jessica was paying attention to the screaming girl. "He thinks he's better at it than I am," Jessica continued, rolling her eyes.

The appreciation that my friends were actually here, that they came, was overwhelming. Whatever changed their minds, I was eternally grateful.

I heard Edward sigh. When I looked at him I saw that his eyebrows were knit together, and he was grimacing. A mixture of annoyance, discomfort, and pain was evident on his face. Before I could figure out what was wrong with him, he bounded toward the thrashing newborn, who pounded her foot against the floor, and was shaking her head wildly. Edward reached her just as she stopped wailing. The girl opened her eyes, hissing when she saw Edward there. She made a move to attack, but it was too late. Edward's hand gripped the side of her head as his mouth brushed across her neck.

Three things happened simultaneously in that moment.

The first was the most obvious. In one swift movement the dark-haired girl's head was detached from her wriggling body. Once Edward had her I knew it was over.

The second thing was that Ben's ability wore out completely, bringing the four frozen newborns into the present. The two females pounced right where Edward and I once stood. They looked taken aback when their targets were no longer there. Riley and the Emmett-sized vampire continued running, but slowed slightly when they spotted the differences in the scene in front of them - which was how much farther back I was from them, and that Edward was no longer with me. They sped up though, as they realized what had happened to them again; it was the third time Ben had worked his magic on them after all.

I crouched low, readying myself for another fight.

However, my action was unnecessary, because the third thing that occurred was an eruption of snarls, followed by an ambush.

Eric and Ben pounced from out of nowhere, tackling the two bewildered females from behind. The girls snapped their teeth, and twisted around trying to find a way to break free. But Ben and Eric were already too consumed in their vampiric behavior, and were tearing the girls apart.

Jessica and Angela were suddenly next to me. Jessica was glaring at the big guy, who fell to his knees, clutching his head.

That left all of my attention for Riley, who ignored the struggling of his allies and looked determined to carry out his goal. His feet pushed off on the ground, which would have forced him to lunge at me, when he was abruptly jerked back and thrown onto the floor. Mike had taken hold of Riley's left arm, while Edward had grabbed the other. Both boys glanced briefly at each other as Riley landed; I spotted the slight amusement in Edward's eyes, and the smirk he was holding back. Mike did too apparently, because he looked away, scowling. I hoped that didn't make him regret changing his mind about helping Edward.

As Mike went at Riley for the kill, Edward's eyes locked on mine. "Start a fire," he ordered gently. I nodded.

Angela and I wasted no time gathering a few pieces of wood, as Edward went to end the torture Jessica was inflicting on the big guy. Thankfully the rain had died down just enough that a fire was actually possible. Once the flames were blazing, time seemed to slow down. Even as Angela and I headed back to where I first found Edward, to make sure that Victoria and her other two newborns were properly burned, it felt like hours had passed by the time we rejoined the others.

There were no words to describe how I felt right now. Victoria was gone, forever banned from this world. We had won. We had saved Edward and proved Alice's vision wrong. The last image I had of Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper were their fearful faces. But now Edward was safe. I could just imagine the happiness shining in their eyes when Alice tells them everything is okay, and the fight was over. There was nothing to worry about anymore.

Speaking of Alice, where was she? Where were the rest of the Cullens? Alice said they were taking a different route, but they would meet us here. Maybe they were taking their time now that there was no rush.

Angela came up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry about before, Bella," she apologized. "Please forgive us." She looked at me hopefully. Did she honestly think I wouldn't forgive them, especially when they saved our lives.

"Of course I forgive you, Angela."

She smiled gratefully.

I wanted to ask what changed their minds. I remembered Mike's reasoning for not wanting to help Edward, and he was so set on not coming. I secretly wondered if Angela "convinced" him he wanted to go.

Before I could ask anything, Edward spoke.

"Bella," he said from his spot some feet away from the rest of us. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Mike, Ben, Eric, Jessica, and Angela all looked from Edward to me. I cringed inwardly as I thought about what was going through their heads. I remembered my words in our argument just as much as I remembered theirs, and it was all probably being played back for Edward right now. Ugh. My cheeks would have definitely been a deep crimson if I were still human. Which brought me to my other concern, and probably Edward's, too. Where does our relationship stand, intimate or not, now that I was no longer human?


	16. Faith

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Faster. Faster! We have to move faster!

I urged my feet to keep going forward, to increase to a speed that I never knew existed in me. I needed to be fast, because my family's lives depended on it. Their future is currently unpredictable, and that's something we can't afford at the moment. It's something I don't have time to worry about. I wish I could see the exact outcome of whatever fight my siblings and mother have gotten themselves into. But I can't, and it's frustrating me, slowing me down.

Why was this happening? What had my family ever done to deserve this? I side glanced at Carlisle; his face was creased with worry and dedication. He was ready to kill for the family he created, as much as one as compassionate as him could be ready. I moved my gaze to Jasper; he was expressionless, blank, yet I could see the troubles brimming from his liquid onyx eyes.

The answer to my question was: nothing. They did nothing to deserve this.

Then there was Edward and Bella. I barely had any time to focus on them, to make sure they were alright. Had Bella made it to Edward? And if she did, what happened to them, and what happened to Mike, Angela, and the others? The last I saw of them Bella had broken her promise and split up from her friends. I prayed, to somebody, that it wouldn't end the same way my vision showed me, which was Edward and Bella being destroyed, and Mike leading the others off in the other direction without a second thought. I hoped with everything I had that it would not end that way.

If something significant happened on their side then I will catch it, I'm sure, but as for now I was so busy focusing all I could on Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were my goal. Not to mention I was also watching the Volturi, still not entirely trusting of them. They were searching for Victoria, and Victoria was with Edward, which would eventually lead them to my brother if he survived.

My thoughts were interrupted by images, all flickering through my head at an increasingly nauseating speed. I watched, alert, prepared, ready to change any plans if necessary.

My eyes widened, my breath hitched. What I was seeing was not good, not at all. And there was only one explanation as to why my vision was so speedy: the fight has started. And in the end, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett will die.

"No," I choked out in a pained whisper, never slowing my pace.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at me, their expressions becoming panicked at once. I could already see them forming answers to their own questions in their heads. They were most likely suspecting the worst case scenario, and the worst is exactly right. If I could cry, there would be no way to stop my tears from streaming down my face.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked hesitantly, wishing desperately for me to not say the news he was dreading. "Is everything ok?"

It was so hard to answer him. How was I supposed to look him in the eyes and break the news that his wife, his other half, was gone, or would be gone in a matter of minutes. I shook my head sadly, fearfully. "We won't make it in time. We won't," I stated sadly, holding back a dry sob that threatened to escape me.

My news only made Carlisle and Jasper move quicker. Of course, no matter the outcome, we would still do all we could to make it there in time, though it was a wasted effort. Giving up is not in the Cullen dictionary. And until today, I honestly, foolishly, did not believe failing was either.

"What exactly did you see?" Jasper asked quietly. I could hear that he still hoped something could be done. It can't. He was hoping for nothing.

"What does it matter, Jasper? We can't make it in time for them," I told him, a little harsher than I intended it to be. I immediately felt bad, but he wasn't phased by my lack of kindliness; I'm sure he could feel my remorse. He squeezed my hand tighter.

"Alice, we haven't failed yet," he said, staring intensely into my eyes.

"But we will! I've seen it!" He must know how hopeless it is now, now that I have witnessed their deaths first hand...again. Only this time my vision was more clear, more permanent. My mother, sister, and brother were fighting for their lives, knowing they wouldn't make it out, but fighting anyway. Just as I knew we would not make it in time to save them, but I kept running anyway. Our love drove us forward, but logically there was nothing that could be done, on either side.

Jasper was shaking his head at me. For the first time since being with him, he looked...disapproving of me. That caught me off guard. Jasper was never ashamed of me, it was nearly an impossible concept. What had I done wrong? Was it because we had failed our family, was he blaming me?

No, that was ridiculous. This is Jasper I'm talking about, he wouldn't blame me for anything, even if I did feel at fault.

"Alice," he said gently, yet sternly. "What exactly did you see?"

I sighed. I didn't want to relive it again, and I did not understand why he wanted to know, but I told him anyway. "The fighting has started. Esme will be the first to go down, though for being Esme she holds her own pretty well in the beginning. Rosalie will be next, followed closely by Emmett, who, after watching Esme and Rosalie be torn apart, doesn't feel the need to fight anymore." My voice cracked several times throughout my explanation. Carlisle wasn't taking the news well either. The broken expression he carried did not look right on his face, it didn't belong there, ever. Jasper looked the most calm out of the three of us, but he can't fool me.

There was an edge to his voice when he spoke again. "Torn apart? Is that all you saw?"

"What do you mean is that all I saw? Is that not enough for you? Would you rather see them burn too?" I asked. Again, I instantly regretted my sharp words, especially when he flinched. I was being too hard on him. I was taking my sorrow and grief out on Jasper, and I shouldn't be. I took a deep breath to calm myself. A part of my mind was surprised that Jasper wasn't helping me, by sending off massive amounts of calm in my direction, but then I realized he was hurt just as much as I was. He could not find it within himself to help me, even though I knew he wished he could.

"That's exactly my point though," he responded softly. "Did you see them burn, too?" The thought frightened him. Heck, the idea scared me, too. It took so much out of me just seeing their limbs being... I shuddered. To actually see them burning would have been too much for me to handle.

"Did you see that happening, Alice," Carlisle asked weakly from the other side of me. There was something in his tone, too, aside from the expected fear and exhaustion.

What were they thinking about? How could this matter?

"Of course not. Would you want to see that?"

Carlisle and Jasper exchanged a quick, and for some reason hopeful, look. It would be quite an understatement to say I was confused.

"Would someone like to clue me in?" I asked, irritated. Now I can relate to Emmett when he gets annoyed with Edward and I, or...when he used to anyway...

No! I shook my head sharply. What was I thinking? Realization dawned on me; actually, it hit me upside the head. When did I become so pessimistic? Why did I begin to lose faith in my family, in myself? How utterly absurd that is! How could I do such a thing? Instead of pitying my family, and mourning already when they still have a chance, however slim that chance is, I should be hurriedly thinking up a way to save them. I have seen so many different futures in my vampire life, futures that seemed unbelievably real and unchanging when they popped into my head for the first time, and yet never actually happened. Why was this one any different? The pain of seeing my loved ones die is hard, but that is no excuse for me to lose faith. Jasper's dissatisfaction of me made complete sense now. He was right to look down on me for my behavior.

"Technically, we are only too late if they are burned," Jasper explained, deep in thought. "Even if we reach them after they are,"- he frowned and closed his eyes -"torn apart, we can take care of the newborns and let their bodies heal...." He looked at me, a fierceness suddenly glowing in his eyes. "But I don't want to let it get that far," he growled.

"No, of course not," I agreed, my eyes glistening with the same fire that was blazing in Jasper's eyes.

Jasper saw, and felt, the sudden change in me. His dark eyes lightened considerably because of it. I was hit with a burst of confidence, of belief in my family, and he felt the same passion within himself.

As if recognizing the flames in our eyes was the key to my sight, a multiple number of visions hit me from out of nowhere. I gasped, not expecting so many at once.

_Edward's coal orbs were intensely focused on his red-headed enemy, Victoria. He perked his head to the side, glimpsing at who could only be Bella, and his eyes sparked dangerously, protectively as he focused back on his enemy and leapt at her, showing deep, motivating emotions that were not visible before, but were now clearly written on his face. _

The next scene emerged almost before the first one of Edward even finished:

_Bella's red irises turned deadly as a group of newborns sprung at her. She heard something - Victoria's death, indicating Edward's victory - and the ember of confidence brightened her eyes as well._

I had no thought as to why my sight had picked up these moments to share with me. Although, I had to admit, seeing Edward and Bella together, with Victoria's death more inevitable, along with Edward's survival, was a pleasant, inspiring thing to see.

As quick as the second vision came, the third came.

_Esme was down, pinned in someone's arms, breaking as I watched. She took one last apologetic, loving glance at her two children, and then the pain overtook her and she screamed in agony. _I cringed, knowing what was coming next - her being ripped viciously apart. But Rosalie's face appeared instead, and this surprised me, because it was different than what I saw before.

_Rosalie's clawed body dashed forward, speedily freeing Esme, and tearing as much of the opponent as she could. There was a pause in my vision and I could clearly see her face. One of her eyes was closed tightly shut due to the massive amount of rips on that side of her face, but her good eye was glowing with vengeance, stubbornness, and most importantly, love. There was a force pulling her to keep protecting the one's she loved so genuinely, especially her mother, no matter what the odds were. But I knew that that sudden shift in her attitude was only enough to help her stall their certain deaths, nothing more._

It was this sight, or what was supposed to be this sight, that Emmett before had given up. The pain of seeing Esme and Rosalie, in a sense, die had been too much for him to bear. However, this time Rosalie had found the strength in her to hold out a little while longer, causing Emmett's mood to shift in the same extremity as his mate's.

_Emmett's brawny arms were twisted backwards, one snapped, but his mind was focused not on the pain, but on the action around him. He looked helpless when he saw Esme go down. He looked like he knew Rosalie was next, and there was nothing he could do anymore but die with her; he wouldn't live without her anyway. But that abrupt spark of life, of fighting power that ignited Rosalie ricocheted off of her and entered Emmett. He would not give up either. He lifted his head higher, focused more on the battle, and roared loudly, furiously, intimidatingly, so much so that the newborns all jumped and paused in their attacks, their eyes widening, giving my family another minute or so stall before their end came. _

With that I was no longer seeing the new, altered future, but was gazing, dazed, into Jasper's anxiously awaiting eyes. I noticed we weren't moving.

"Alice," he called my name, his voice marinated in concern. "Alice, please answer me."

I did not answer him, not right away. I couldn't. What I had seen was slowly processing in my mind. My visions, as strange as they were, made absolutely perfect sense.

The hearts of our family are so tightly woven together that our passion to protect those we love lit us all up at the same moment in time, making us choose a better approach to succeed, to survive, and changing the future, giving us a little more of an advantage. I was beginning to understand that not all hope was lost after all, as long as my family was willing to continue fighting.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me, feeling the enlightened emotions within me.

"Something has happened," I eagerly told him. The return of confidence in my voice was evident.

Carlisle spoke then. He looked at me seriously, and said, "I don't plan on losing any member of my family today." And I saw it, that light in his eyes, that renown confidence in him as well.

I smirked at him. "You won't. Not if I can help it," I said. Jasper smiled, too. Saying all that needed to be said between the three of us, we set off at an unstoppable pace through the trees again. This fight wasn't over until the Cullens remained standing victorious.

Despite the burst of energy driving us onward, there was a little voice in the back of my head that added "I hope" to my confident statement. I truly did hope we made it in time, because anything could happen with just a simple, sudden change of mind.


	17. Noble

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

What point was there to keep going? No matter how much I forced myself away from these newborns who constantly grab at me, yank me, and tear me apart, I can't get to Esme. I see her, battling for her life with little luck. At the moment, I would rather burn all the way to Hell than to watch my mother go through this. To watch Emmett struggling, suffering. How could I cope, knowing in mere minutes they would be gone from this world forever, and would go to a much darker place? If they actually had a shot at Heaven, then maybe thinking of their death wouldn't be as bad. Esme and Emmett were full of the sincerest innocence, but they were damned regardless, just like the rest of us, and I could not bear it.

"Rosalie!" Emmett cried for me. I would not, I could not look at him. It terrifies me, the thought of the last image that I see of him being a haunting one. Instead, I ignore him. It's so much easier this way, for the both of us.

I danced around my opponents, swerving, dodging, attempting to claw my way through them, to sink my teeth into their hard skin. I knew newborns were strong, but I had no idea just how much. Not even Emmett could match up to the smallest of them.

As un-ladylike as it was, I cursed. It was all just so frustrating. I was known for my stubbornness, for my perseverance. It was one of my positive traits. I had beauty. I had intelligence. I had willpower. Yet, here I am, my face in shreds, unable to think up a way to save myself let alone my family, and my faith was fading, and fading fast.

I was losing. No, this was worse than losing. This was giving up. That was a horrid way to end a fight. I hated it.

_Then what's stopping you from beating the hell out these newborns_, I asked myself.

That's a good question, I answered back.

And now I'm talking to myself - Emmett always said that was a bad sign.

I twirled to the side to dodge an incoming attack. I kept moving, kept running through the clearing, bounding off the ground and onto the cliff side to get away from those who were after me. The rock I now stood on shook when another landed on it. It was the same vampire that has been after me from the beginning, the one who tore through the side of my face. I hissed, pulling my arm back, shaping my fingers in a way that said 'I'm about to claw your face out' - and I did just that. I threw my hand into them, scratching down their face just as they had mine. The sweet sensation of revenge rippled through my body, and pushed me to go one step further; I was not just going to get even, so our score was equal. No. I was going to beat them at their own game.

As they screamed at the impact, I did not hesitate to plunge my teeth into their shoulder. I barely got their arm torn off before his companion slammed into me, sending me flying backwards. My back hit the cliff, and I slid down to the ground, my feet landing loudly. I looked quickly up, to see if I was being followed.

I stared in disbelief at what I saw. The two newborns, who were supposed to be on the same side, were fighting each other. They were tearing the other apart in their rage, something newborns were known to do, but the thought of them turning on each other right now had not crossed my mind. I was soon filled with relief. I had done nothing to to feel proud of in this victory, but it was a victory nonetheless.

Quick footsteps crept closer to me. Before I could turn my head, I was rammed into from the side. Fortunately, before they could get their arms around me, I kicked them off, slashing my claw-like hands at them to keep them away from me. No matter what lucky success I had just a few seconds ago, it was still a lost battle. So I should not have looked when I heard Esme whimper in what could only be defeat. I already knew we were going to die. There was no point in having to watch it be done. But the pure helplessness in her voice had me turning my head to find her anyway, to see her, and my body held the urge to help her, even if, logically, I knew I could not.

There she was, looking limp in some guy's arms. The sound of her bones cracking was completely audible, not to mention heart wrenching.

Esme's motherly eyes met mine. She smiled as much as she could, a gentle, maternal smile. The sad gleam in her eyes looked apologetic, like she was telling me, and Emmett, that she was sorry. But she had nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who was sorry, for I had been the one giving up on her.

Suddenly, her face crumpled in pain and she let out a piercing, agonized scream.

My eyes widened, and I sucked in a sharp intake of breath. I can't quite explain what happened inside me at that moment, but something did. Something that never has before. Whatever it was burned inside me, as abrupt and fierce as a raging wildfire on hot, dry terrain. It was a powerful feeling. Inspiring, and rejuvinating. I knew I had enough strength now to do what my body wanted, which was to protect.

Something flew into me again, and just as quickly as they hit me, I threw them off. I had only the thought to save Esme. Nothing else could hold my attention but the death of that newborn who held her hostage, breaking her, killing her.

I dashed forward, sprinting for my target. My body shook with protectiveness, confidence, and most dominantly, the love for my mother. Esme has been more of a mother to me than my own human mother ever was. Esme loved me for who I was, for everything I did no matter how disastrous the outcome of my decisions were. Esme devoted her life, both her lives, human and not, to her children. Always, in the end, I suppose Esme will die for her kids. A part of my mind could not help but accuse Edward for this one, as we had gotten into this mess because of him.

I crashed into the boy strangling Esme's body, ripping his arms off her, and knocking him a few steps back, just enough for me to get in between the two. I wasted no time in tearing him limb by limb; although, I did not get far before being side-swiped by his undeniable strength. The sheer force of it had me slamming, head first, into the ground.

I heard Esme hiss, just as another sound roared through the air. It was a furious sound, booming, and frightening, even to me. If it was not such a crucial moment in time I would have laughed that the newborns all jumped, their eyes widening in fear at the sudden sound, their heads snapping in that direction. But I knew where it came from - it was Emmett. Never had I heard him so...angry.

Just then, Emmett wooshed by me, surprising Esme and I both - we jumped slightly at the sight of him. He took out four newborns in one tackle. He pinned them to the ground, ripping pieces of hard flesh off his writhing opponents. I could only stare at him for a moment with my jaw dropped, stunned. Surely Emmett had felt the same odd burst of strength that I felt, otherwise - and I hated to doubt his ability, but - he would not have been able to do that.

My natural instincts vibrated up my body, interrupting my train of thought, forcing me into a crouch as the only female newborn here made her way toward me. My teeth bared, dripping with venom. I could not wait to sink them into her. But I never got the chance.

Instead, another opportunity came, and I took it without a second thought.

I shoved Esme - as gently as I able to - out of the way, then I roared as loud, and as ferocious, and Emmett-like as I could manage. The female stopped in her tracks, hissing in alarm. Grabbing the attention of all the newborns, I slammed my palm into one's chest, sending them flying. As the female started after me again, and two Emmett had tackled got loose, both looking to me due to my fearsome outburst, I ran.

I retreated as fast as I could manage. Hoping, praying, wishing that I would be followed.

I exhaled in relief when I heard that half of the newborns still alive _were_ following me. My plan had worked.

It was hard having my back toward the enemy as I ran. It was against my better judgement. But I had to get as many of them away from Esme and Emmett as possible, and this was the best tactic. Not to mention that, for the most part, it worked. While I had three of the newborns chasing after me, their vicious snarls echoing threateningly behind me, my husband and mother had only three left to deal with. I had drastically decreased their numbers, while I had increased my family's chances of survival. However, the probablility of me living through this had become non-existent.

My body attempted to heal itself, I could feel it trying to hurry in it's natural process, feeling the urgency of survival. But I could only keep running for so long. I was fast, but not faster than any regular newborn. Not that it mattered now. My choice has been made. I would die, like I was meant to years ago.

It was a nice thought, at least, that this is how I would go out. Who knew, in the end, I would turn so noble? Only Esme, only Emmett could bring out the best in me. I owed them this. I would protect them this way, by giving them a fighting chance. The thought made me smile.


	18. Confessions

**~.Read.&.Review.~**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

My stomach was bubbling with nerves, and if my heart still had a beat, it would be stuttering erratically. It was such a pleasant feeling knowing that I had made it in time to save Edward, and that my friends had come as well. But I didn't know what to say to him, or what I wanted to hear. He was obviously ready though, not that he had anything to fear. Could I do this right now? Could I talk to him? My body definitely wanted to. My heart seemingly needed to. But my mind knew better. The logic in me told me this would hurt. Edward did not want me then, he does not want me now, and although I have known that I knew our upcoming conversation would pierce that truth straight through my vampire heart. However, he did come all this way to help me. Even if it was out of nothing but guilt, I should still thank him.

"Sure," I said.

We walked silently away from my friends. They didn't say a word, out loud anyway. I cringed at the thoughts I knew were in their heads. This could not get any more embarrassing for me. Of course, I have been proven wrong many times before...

I followed him, staring at his back, until he came to a stop far enough away so no one could hear us. He turned to face me. I continued to stare where I was before, which was now his chest. There was no way I was daring to look into his eyes. I wanted to see them, so badly, but I remembered the power they held, and I did not want to risk it.

No one said a word for a few minutes. I could feel his eyes tracing over me. I wanted to do the same, but I resisted the temptation, afraid it would trigger a breakdown in me. I'm sure Edward didn't have to worry about that. He always has been stronger and better in control of himself than I ever have been, or will be.

It startled me when his voice broke the silence between us.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, genuinely curious.

The way he said it, it was the way he always asked me that, like he hadn't been gone for nearly over six months. However, the hole in my chest was proof that he had been gone-... Wait. Something was off. I remember distinctly where my aching heart had been wounded, and yet, now, there was nothing to be felt but completeness, rightness; there was no hole.

Was I surprised that Edward's presence was healing me, had seemingly already done so? Yes, of course I was. That pain had been a permanent part of me for months. Never had I expected it to just...disappear. But maybe the right question is: Should I be surprised? Probably not. I knew just seeing his face again, even if it was a still photograph of him, would have helped the suffering I was in. My need for recklessness just to hear his voice was proof of that.

I exhaled, unaware that I was holding my breath in the first place, and looked up at him. Immediately I was sucked into his eyes, just as I feared. There was nothing I could do for a moment but stare at him, awed, dazzled. He was more beautiful than I had remembered. I wasn't sure if it was due to my human memories being so fuzzy, or if it was my new vampire sight, but every feature on him glowed brilliantly, beautifully, perfectly. Then, I was brought back to my senses when thinking of my sight. Yes, my new, enhanced vision, due to my new, enhanced, eternally damned existence. Admiring the alluring, god-like vampire in front of me came to an abrupt halt. It didn't matter what I was thinking. What I wanted to know is what _he_ was thinking. I wanted answers to my questions, whether I was ready to hear the sad, painful truth or not.

"I just...wanted to thank-you," I finally said, forcing myself to look away. It was the only thing I could say without making it awkward, or scaring him off when I had just barely got him back.

"Thank me?" He stared at me disbelievingly. I couldn't make sense of his tone. He sounded almost angry with my response. "Bella," he laughed, no humor in his velvet voice. I couldn't help but look up at him again, at his face, in his eyes, as he said my name. "I have done nothing to earn your gratitude." He was shaking his head, staring at me with agonized eyes.

I remained quiet, attempting to understand what he meant. Of course I was grateful for what he's done. He came back to Forks, ready to sacrifice himself just to protect me from the Volturi, and Victoria, despite that our relationship was over. I knew he felt it was his fault for all of this, which was why he came back in the first place, but I needed to free him from that belief. He held no obligation to me. He was putting himself, and his family, in harms way for me when my life no longer concerns him. I wont allow him to continue thinking like that.

Before I could open my mouth to speak the painful words that would give the only man I'll ever love permission to leave me forever and never come back, he spoke first.

"I owe you an apology." An apology? He did nothing wrong. I was right. He did blame himself. Typical Edward. "And a thank-you," he added. He watched me carefully, assessing my reaction to everything he said. "But you have to understand that I had no idea that Victoria" - he sneered the name - "would come back for you. I left believing you were safe." His eyes were downcast as he continued. "There's no excuse for what I did to you, what I left you to face." His eyes hardened and he looked back up at me, his hands balling into fists. "But for you to think I came back for you only because I felt guilty is completely absurd, Bella." He narrowed his eyes. "Explain to me how you could ever come up with such a ridiculous concept, as if I would have never returned to your side if I hadn't felt responsible for your death."

I blinked at him. This was not how I imagined the conversation to sound like. My mind tried to understand if he was being serious. That's when I remembered his words as we readied ourselves to fight Riley. _If you think I came back for you out of guilt, then you are greatly mistaken._ My eyes widened as the truth slowly, but surely, sunk in. He came back because he cared? It truly mattered to him that I was alright? And as my mind unwillingly allowed my heart to begin to hope, something from somewhere in the back of my mind stopped such a regret-filled act.

_First love is always the hardest to forget,_ the dark voice sneered, crushing down any hope that had been forming in me. _You don't ever truly lose all your feelings for them_. Then, to prove it's point further, it reminded me of Edward's cold, distant voice way back in September. _Of course, I will always love you, in a way_, he had said.

I sighed silently. Of course my pessimism, or logic, depending how you look at it, had to go and ruin any form of serenity I could possibly gain from this reunion, aside from the luxury I find in just being in Edward's presence. Ruin it with memories of the past. Clear, vivid, honest memories.

It was painfully obvious, now, that Edward came back not entirely out of regret for leaving, as I had thought, but because somewhere inside of him he couldn't shake off his selfless manner, his gentlemanly ways, his all around typical Edward habits. His feelings for me had died out, I was only human after all, but it had only been six months since he left, which, as he had once told me, is considerably a short amount of time for a vampire. Time is weighed differently when you're immortal. In that short period of his new life - the one without me - he had moved on but had not quite entirely forgot his first love or the feelings he once had. Upon hearing the gruesome fate of Forks he couldn't help but feel bad, feel responsible, and still feel that unyielding, undeniable force to protect those he never wanted to see harmed, even if they were in his past. I was one of those people who Edward would not want to be dead, in either form, vampire or not, no matter what his feelings for me are. He was a good guy. I always knew that. But that gave me no reason to hope for anything higher than that level of pity.

And then, a lighter voice intruded the darker thoughts my mind had concocted. It was an angelic sound, white, pure; completely the opposite of the dark voice that had occupied my head, so it was refreshing and I let it in. I started as Edward's voice brought me back out into reality.

"When I heard what was in Jane's head, what was in Mike's, Angela's, Jessica's... In Victoria's!" he hissed. Edward spoke quickly this time, his words flowing together. "I left for your protection, Bella. Not for you to deal with the mess I unknowingly, and so foolishly, left behind. And, like adding salt to a wound, you go placing your life in the hands of _werewolves_. To think your desperation forced you to trust one of the worst creatures out there besides Victoria herself, and it didn't even help-" His words stopped abruptly as he took a deep breath, eyes intensely focused on me; still sad, always sad. "It sickens me to think how horribly I've wronged you. Sickens me more than any human or vampire could ever comprehend. Never, never had I meant for any of this to happen." I didn't know how, but his eyes deepend further into sorrow. The sight pained me.

"Look, Edward, you can't keep forcing the blame on yourself for the things that happen to me. It's not your fault, none of it. So just stop..." I trailed off, frantically searching for the right words, when immediately Edward's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. His body firmed, and suddenly he was unusually confident - unusual compared to how he was just moments ago.

"Bella, I came back because I love you."

I froze, all my previous thoughts, dark or not, wiped clear from my mind. What did he just say? Was I, without permission, hoping again, and this time had I become delusional? I had to be hearing things. Edward's dark topaz eyes glinted angrily when he saw the doubt on my face. But he did not understand. The swirl of skepticism that was plainly indicated on my face was not distrust in him, but in myself.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. His anger was replaced with anguish. He closed his eyes, but his suffering was still evident on his face. His tight fists continued to strain, until his diamond hard knuckles looked about ready to tear straight through his marble skin in a fury. "I can understand why my words, after all I have put you through, would seem untrustworthy. How could any sane man put the woman of his existence through the pain I had put mine?" His clenched fists, which I was eyeing worriedly, pulsed one last time before relaxing. Edward opened his eyes again.

"But believe me when I say this. I need you, Bella," he stated, looking me pleadingly in the eyes. "My world isn't the same without you. I left you inexcusably but with good intentions. I thought it was the right thing to do; right and wrong seem to continuously be messing me up these days, I'm as conflicted as always. But I only wanted the best for you. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life, something you could never achieve with me, or my family, around. You were human, and although I loved you beyond belief I was the one who constantly put you in danger, because it was me who constantly dragged you into my world when you were too fragile to survive in it. I am sorry, Bella." His voice went softer. "Sorry for what I have done to you..." He raised his arm, reaching out to me, unclasping his fist and curving his hand like he was caressing my face from a distance. I knew he was examining, memorizing every detail on my new, flawless face. Then he lowered his arm slowly, so slowly, like he was afraid if he let go of me he would lose me. "It seemed like leaving was the only way to keep you safe. I figured that, if you thought I moved on, then you would, too. I knew it would be excrutiating, but I had to try."

When he spoke again I could feel my mind clearing, being refreshed, cleansed with answers, correct answers, ones that made sense. I could see the logic, the truth. I could taste the sweet honesty emanating from Edward's mouth. I felt the ghost of my beating human heart accelerating. Because the words that came out of Edward's, my personal angel's, mouth were sincere, unvarnished, absolutely right. And, deep down, underneath all the hurt, all the sorrow, all the torment... Underneath all that, I knew the truth the whole time. Edward loved me. Just as much as I loved him. Our bond would never break, and neither distance nor time would make it fade.

"The whole time I was away I saw your face, everywhere. When I closed my eyes, when I opened them, it didn't matter. You were all I could think about. I had to fight myself over and over again to make it through day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, until I was dead set on coming back to check on you, just to see you, make sure you were okay at least. But, of course, I knew that if I came back at all, the moment I saw you I would no doubt be on my knees begging you to take me back. As undeserving of such a mercy as I am, I still would have done it." He paused, studying my face, making sure I was still listening. And I was, completely.

"After everything I told you before... After all the times I confessed my love for you... How could you believe my lie so easily in the forest?"

I took a sharp intake of breath, as tears that would never be shed swelled in my eyes.

"Bella," he sighed, a crooked smile forming on his face - it was not a happy one. "Really, Bella, what were you thinking?

And as he stared at me questioningly, I wondered the same thing. From this new perspective, from Edward's point of view, everything makes more sense. The fearful days leading up to Edward's goodbye, and all the grim days that followed; the pieces of the puzzle were coming together, forming a complicated, misguided relationship. Yet, in it's completion, it would be a masterpiece of our love for each other.

I choked on my dry sobs. Was this what it was like to cry as a vampire? I sounded so helpless, even to me.

Edward did not hesitate before walking the distance between us, and closing it. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me. They were strong, comforting, healing. What confused me was their warmth. Edward's skin was no longer cold to me, no longer hard as rock. That realization had me break out in another round of sobs, and I pressed my face into Edward's chest. I was a vampire. I was the one thing he had forbidden me to even think about becoming, as the thought had repulsed him. And now, even though my irises were a dangerous red, and my throat burned for blood, and my teeth were soaked in venom, and my heart no longer had a rhythm, Edward still loved me, every bit of me. It was never about not wanting me around for forever. It had always been my soul he was truly worried about.

When my body was content with the amount of emotion I let slip, it calmed, relaxed. I took a deep breath and pulled away from Edward, so I could see his face; I've been without it for far too long.

He stared at me devoutly. My lips parted, my voice got ready, I held the words on the tip of my tongue...and I think back to Eric. Or to be more precise, Eric's words. A smile spread across my face as I immediately knew the answer to his question.

_You're just gonna go running back to him like nothing ever happened?_

Yes. I was. Love is simply irrational. And Edward... If there was anyone on this planet who deserved to be forgiven, to be loved, it was Edward.

"Edward, I love you." A conviction of rightness engulfed my body. I felt whole again. It was sweet bliss.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, tilting his head up toward the clouds. When he looked down at me again, a grin lit up his face, and to my delight it reached his eyes. "I know," is all he said.

I stared at him.

After a quick second passed, I was still trying to decide if I should look confused, offended, or laugh at his response. He chuckled at my blank reaction.

"Aren't those your famous words?" I raised an eyebrow at him, so he continued. "Your coven of friends seem to think so." He looked like he was suppressing laughter.

I grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"But for the record," he said casually, leaning closer to me, his lips brushing against my ear, creating a shiver of goodness that twirled through my body. "I still love you as well," he whispered. My breathing stopped, my body stiffened. I understood now. Again I had to think back to my argument with my friend's. _I still love him!_ ...Oh God... That's what he was talking about. My friend's _had_ shown him what I feared they would, whether purposely or not, I didn't know, nor did I care at this point.

Edward pulled back, his face just inches from mine. He flashed a breathtaking smile my way, one that I could not help but return despite the fact I was humiliated.

It was then, in our blissful, serene moment in each other's arms, that Edward's muscles tightened, his body froze, his smile vanished completely. His head snapped up. His eyes were wide, shocked.

"_What is-?!_" he hissed dangerously.

I noted the thick sound of fearful concern that coated his voice. My stomach knotted, poking and prodding at my nerves. Edward pushed me behind him protectively. And then, just as I was tensing for some sort of fight, Rosalie sprang into view, looking fierce, yet scared, matching Edward's tone. I gasped at her worn out appearance. Her clothes were tattered and torn; her gorgeous face ripped at; her golden hair was twisted and tangled; one of her arms looked misshapen. When she came to a stop upon seeing us she was hunched over, like she couldn't stand straight no matter how hard she tried. She was barely recognizable without the superior, majestic air encircling her every move... I couldn't help that my jaw dropped open in shock. What had happened to her?

Edward growled menacingly, his eyes burning with hatred, and I knew exactly where that passion was targeted at. Just behind Rosalie were vampires, unknown to me, but were definitely the ones my once almost-sister was running from.

Edward moved faster than I had time to comprehend. He pushed me back as he ran to Rosalie, doing the same to her. Three vampires launched themselves at her, startled when Edward appeared. I hissed as the first man hit Edward, who didn't move an inch at the expected impact. His arms wrapped dominantly around the newborn.

The other two had slid to a stop, confused at their new enemy. Rosalie turned to assist her brother right away, preparing to tear off his hostage's head, when the other two crouched down, hissing at her, and sprang. Edward threw himself, still holding the boy in his arms, in front of Rosalie, knocking her backward and blocking the path of her attackers. I cringed, while at the same time crouching down to leap into action. But Rosalie got there first. She threw the two smaller vampires off of Edward. He, in return, was able to rip the head of the boy he was holding.

My fingers dug into the ground involuntarily; I was still waiting to fight.

Rosalie looked tired as she stared into the forest, where I couldn't see the newborns she threw. I could hear them perfectly though.

As they advanced on Rosalie, Edward moved in front of her again. Rosalie moved to Edward's left, wanting to help him fight, just as I did, but he kept her back. She glared at him. "I can still fight. I'm not useless," she hissed, irritated. Edward didn't respond. He lunged into the covering of bushes and trees.

I listened to the growling, tearing, and screeching for as long as I could. It became too unbearable to listen without knowing what was actually going on. I edged closer, quickly. Rosalie, though, stood where she was without moving, her arms folded across her chest. When I reached her, about to go in after Edward, he reappeared. I looked at him, startled. The fighting hadn't stopped. I stared past him, where the chorus of snarls was coming from, and a new smell hit me.

Oh. It made sense now.

Edward answered aloud the obvious question Rosalie and I had once shared, before I figured it out by their scent.

"Ben and Mike heard the newcomers," he explained. I nodded. Rosalie only looked more confused. Well, as confused as her expression could look being distorted the way it was; and yet, she still looked like a goddess of beauty.

"Who?" she asked, peeking behind Edward, where I now heard Ben telling Eric - who had just joined them - to start a fire.

"Rosalie what happened?" Edward asked frantically, ignoring her question. "Where are Emmett and Esme? Are they alright?"

My eyes widened as I remembered that wherever Rosalie was attacked, she hadn't been alone. And what happened to Alice...?

Rosalie's eyes became pained as she thought about them. I didn't like the look in her eyes, nor the one in Edward's as he read the meaning behind her emotions. Something was wrong.


	19. Waiting

**I am so, so sorry for how late this update is. For all of you old reviewers (if you're still around): Don't hate me! **

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The last snarl ripped through the air. It was the last battle, the last victory. The newborns were of no worry to us anymore.

It was a miracle when - as I swore that the last image on this earth would be of that newborn's teeth - Jasper knocked me back, taking the full impact of the attack instead, and grappling for merely a few seconds until the new vampire was being torn to shreds. I could not believe how quickly our luck turned from depressingly horrible to significantly better. Jasper had the experience we needed; Alice had the knowledge, the sight; Carlisle had the support.

Carlisle's main focus had been Esme since appearing on the battlegrounds, but the fondness for his children is high, no doubt, and as his arms protected Esme, his eyes guarded me. He trusted Jasper and Alice enough to handle the newborns. It made sense, anyway, to let those two deal with them. He didn't seem surprised that Rosalie was gone, or that Edward was gone for that matter; I'm sure Alice saw it happen the moment both of them decided to run off...

Rosalie... I growled suddenly, a deep fury inside of me boiling to the brink of my tolerance level.

I had tried to run after her. I had tried to follow. But I was held back, unable to leave Esme alone and vulnerable like I had before - I do learn from my mistakes, and I knew Rosalie was strong enough to endure until I got there. But I couldn't help but stress over her, and it made me more vulnerable then Esme. That's when Jasper arrived, of course. As lucky as I was at that moment, my luck didn't withstand. Because when the fighting was over I still couldn't go after Rose. I was too weak, too impaired.

The growl in my chest never eased, not with the conclusion of Rosalie's fight still unknown to me. I waited impatiently for my leg to finish healing itself. I needed to find her, and I need to do that now!

"Patience, Emmett," Carlisle cautioned.

I looked up at him, but his eyes had moved away from me now that the newborns were mere pieces of hard flesh and bone, with Jasper and Alice building a fire. Carlisle was stroking Esme's cheek gently. Esme's eyes were closed, her brow creased, but I couldn't tell if it was out of worry or physical pain - healing was not a painless process. How Carlisle could sit by her side, calmly staring at her face when it looked so completely scratched up, when even I couldn't bear to look at her like that, was beyond me. It pained my heart just thinking of someone like Esme in such shape. ...At least she would be okay.

And as I wondered about Esme, my thoughts went to Edward, too. Was he okay? Did he survive these newborns? He had no support like we did, and it was pure luck we survived... Pure luck and Rosalie's sacrifice.

I hissed at myself, shaking my head, not allowing any negative thoughts to run through my mind.

My body slumped over, exhausted; not physically, of course. Though the many new bite marks across my arms and back did sting, it was emotionally that I was tired. I wasn't used to so much stress, so much worry. My life always consisted of laid-back fun, carefree jokes, and optimistic views. What a joke I am. All my prideful talk meant nothing anymore, because when it finally came down to prove it, to show what I could do, I had failed my family miserably. What good was I to them?

My hands clenched into fists. I pounded them into the ground. "Come on! I have to go after her!"

I stood up swiftly. My posture was crooked, but movable.

Alice stopped where she was, and looked over at me. "Emmett sit down and rest," she ordered.

I stared at her in disbelief. Didn't she care at all what happens to Rose? Maybe if it was Jasper she'd understand. My eyes narrowed angrily at her.

"Please," she added, her eyes softening at my furious expression. "Listen,-"

"Don't tell me to listen," I hissed at her. The tone of my voice shocked me, and even Alice - Alice, who is very rarely surprised. Carlisle turned his gaze to me, anxious. I was never an angry person before now, but...I was tired of listening; I wanted to do something. "I'm not going to sit here any longer waiting to see if Rosalie comes back in one piece, or at all, for that matter," I growled. I moved, limping very slightly. I could run at full speed and my leg would be fully healed in twenty seconds at most. I grinned, readying myself to go. The rest of the pieces of me that were still missing, scattered among the grounds, could wait until I got back, if I came back. Because without Rose I knew there was no point in returning.

Jasper finally paused in his gathering. Probably tasting my new emotions. He tilted his head to look at me, too, eyes dark, hurt, but understanding.

"Please listen, Emmett. Rosalie is fine," Alice began, but after those words I quickly cut her off, my head snapping in her direction.

"What? You can see her?!"

"Yes, and she's all right," Alice assured me in a soft tone.

I wanted to believe her, really I did, but there was a pleading edge to her voice as well, and her palms were up, facing me, still not wanting me to run off. I wasn't sure if I could trust Alice. None of them wanted me to go anywhere, especially if Rosalie didn't make it out alive. They knew what I would do if she died.

"Emmett," Jasper said, his eyes catching mine, "she's not lying to you."

Did he think I trusted him any more than I did her? They would say anything to keep me here, even if it meant lying, and I knew they would because I would do the same to any of them. Call me a hypocrite if you will, but it changes nothing.

"Emmett, I saw Rosalie. I see her now." Alice was louder this time, strong, firm,...genuine. Her eyes were hard, and a little angry, probably because I wasn't listening the way she asked me to. "She ran into Edward; he helped her. I wouldn't lie to you about this, I couldn't, even if it would send you off running."

I stared at her for a long while, and she stared back at me. Her words rang with finality and truth. It was so easy to tell she was being honest with me.

_But what of Jasper? _I thought suddenly. My eyes flickered to my brother. He stood there, tall and lean, honey blond hair wavering with the breeze - wavering like my emotions, emotions which he could easily manipulate. What if he was forcing me to trust Alice? What if he was relaxing me, relieving my stress? His head lifted higher, his brow furrowing as he took in whatever expression was on my face and what I was feeling toward him; distrust.

"You've got to be kidding," he said sharply. I could tell he was annoyed now. Well so was I. My eyes narrowed at him this time instead of Alice.

I could see Carlisle and Alice looking between the two of us.

"What now?" Alice demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

Jasper continued speaking to me. "I'm not playing with your emotions, Emmett. I can barely control my own right now. You believe Alice because she's telling the truth, simple as that."

I heard Alice sigh, along with Carlisle.

"He honestly thinks- Oh!"

We all turned our attention to Alice when she gasped. A soft haze clouded her eyes, before she blinked it away. Her eyes brightened when she looked back at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Actually, if you don't believe us then you can just see for yourself," she told me. Then she turned to Carlisle. "They're on their way here. All of them." Her smile widened and she clapped her hands together, turning on us and practically skipping to collect the final pieces of our enemies. Jasper eyed me one last time before joining her in the collecting.

My posture relaxed as Alice's words sunk in. This time I knew there was no lie being told here. Rosalie was okay... Rosalie survived... She's coming back to me. I couldn't stop it; a huge smile illuminated my face. All my worrying after Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice got here just seemed ridiculously amusing now.

Then I remembered she said 'all of them', as in Edward and Bella were coming, too. Edward had lived through his fight. Our family was still in tact. With Bella now joining us as an immortal, our family was even more complete than it was before. All my angry thoughts were just wiped clean out of my head, and I was glad. I didn't like angry. It didn't suit me as well.

"Rosalie?" Esme's voice was quiet and tired, but I could hear her clearly. It's the first time she's said something. "She's ok?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"And Edward?" continued Esme, the joy in her becoming more pronounced with every word. "They're coming?"

From my peripheral vision I could see Carlisle nodding as he smiled down at her.

"They'll be here. Rosalie, Edward, Bella," he said.

"Bella..." Esme whispered, elated by this. "All of them... Hmm." She sighed contently, closing her eyes again, her face more at peace than it was previously.

"All of them," Carlisle repeated, concluding it. He bent his head down, kissing her softly on the forehead.

Esme had been worrying just as much as I have, if not more. She was burdened with not only the concern she held for Rosalie, but also of Edward and Bella. I was just so focused on Rosalie.

"Jeez, Alice," I breathed, my mood relaxing further. "You could have mentioned something earlier."

"Sorry," I heard her murmur, and not just to me, but to Esme as well.

I laughed. This feeling of happiness in me was comforting, satisfying on so many different levels. I didn't know how to contain myself. I felt so alive right now that if my my leg wasn't still healing I would have danced, busted out doing the cabbage patch or something. But even when my leg did heal, I don't think I could tear away from my spot until _she_ got here. And I was right. I felt the last o my leg stitch flawlessly together, but the only movement I made was straightening out of my crippled stance. I stood up, unwilling to move even the slightest bit. I stared out into the darkening forest, waiting for an angel to appear.


	20. Bittersweet

**Bella's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward. Rosalie's wounded appearance; Edward's terrified expression; the tension in the air... Something had happened, something bad. My nervousness only increased when I got no response. Before I could ask my question again, this time more urgently, Edward suddenly spun on his heels and took off in the direction Rosalie came from.

"Edward!" I called.

Rosalie huffed, frustrated at her brother's impulsive departure, but she didn't hesitate to follow him. Neither did I.

Although I had no clue as to what was going on, there's only one reason why Edward would react so hastily, or why Rosalie was so upset at the mention of Emmett and Esme. The though of them in harm's way was unsettling, but if they were in the same fight as Rosalie then they might very well be in the same condition as her, possibly worse judging from Edward's reaction.

Please, _please_ tell me Esme and Emmett were okay.

I was tailing Rosalie when we passed Mike and the others. Rosalie didn't even bother to notice them.

"What's going on?" Ben's voice whooshed by me.

"I think the Cullens are in trouble," I said back over my shoulder. We were moving too quickly and I didn't feel the need to stop and explain things, especially when I wasn't even sure what the problem was myself. As Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Eric joined us - Angela and Jessica matching my pace, and the boys pushing harder to catch up with Edward, who really wasn't that far ahead of us - I turned to Rosalie. "Are they in trouble?" I asked her quietly.

Rosalie met my gaze and held it for a few silent seconds. It was obvious she was trying to compose herself, and stay in control of her emotions. One second she looks like she's in pain, the next she looks distressed, and then she's stoic, completely emotionless. I was so used to an angry Rose, one who constantly glared at me whenever she got the chance… It made it that much stranger for me, and that much more stressful. I felt horrible for whatever happened to her - we might not be on the best of terms but she's still family - and I worried about the ones she left behind.

"They better not be," she said, speaking just as softly as I had. "Or my sacrifice meant nothing."

She turned her head away from me. She would say nothing more. I didn't have the will to pry the information of what happened out of her when she looked like this, so I kept my mouth shut and looked forward again. But I wanted to know what she was talking about.

Horrible images were eating away at me as I attempted to place what I could figure out on my own together with Rosalie's words and Edward's actions. A fight had occurred with newborns; that was plainly obvious upon Rosalie's arrival, now that I thought about it. They must have been Victoria's newborns. It was the only explanation. There was obviously a lot more who escaped Jacob and his pack than I had anticipated, though I could not count up a specific number in my head. I imagined a battlefield filled with endless red-eyed, blood-crazed vampires. They all circled around my three innocent, helpless family members, closing in on them...

I stopped myself before I let my fear get the best of my imagination. There were not an infinite number of newborns, like I was picturing. A bit of an exaggeration there. But any number of enemies I drew up for them, no matter how small, was proving too much for me to handle.

I changed my mind - I refused to figure out any details until I got there.

I was actually glad for once to hear Jessica interrupt my thoughts.

"Alice hadn't mentioned the others were in trouble before." I heard her say, rather bitterly. "Why does it feel like the Cullens are always needing our help? Like they're continuously getting into some sort of mess that they can't handle?"

I narrowed my eyes at her tone.

It's not like it was their fault. They didn't go looking for a deadly fight, with the exception of Edward with Victoria..., but that's beside the point. Edward could have taken Victoria down without any aid from us if Victoria's newborns had stayed away. It was an unfair turn of events. Same with whatever happened to the others. I wonder if Alice had seen the trouble Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme would be in, and she just felt that it was irrelevant to share with us. Or, what if the attack came after Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle got to them? If that was the case then I had three more people to fear for. Whatever the case I was still curious as to how Rosalie was by herself. What did she sacrifice and why? And, most importantly, did it work?

My nerves were growing impatient again. I peeked at the gorgeous blonde beside me debating whether to ask her exactly what happened. I decided against it, however, when I saw that her hands were balled into fists and her expression clearly stated that Jessica's words had irritated her.

Angela, probably noticing Rosalie's reaction and guessing that Edward and I would also be a little defensive at Jessica's ignorant talk, felt the need to respond to our friend.

"We aren't really ones to talk," she said. "We've gotten into our own messes."

"Yeah, well, we took care of ourselves didn't we?" Mike countered. Apparently he was in leagues with Jessica. The fight we had on our way to save Edward still was not resolved it seems. I never did have the chance to ask what changed my friends' minds, but I figured that this particular argument was over. I suppose I was wrong.

"Not always," Angela answered gently. "The encounter with the Volturi for instance."

I shuddered as I remembered Jane's dark eyes intensely set on me, and again I felt good that I had the ability to protect myself and others from her torturous gift.

"The Cullens were the ones who helped us then," Angela finished.

"I guess." Jessica seemed reluctant to admit it. She obviously had something troubling her about the Cullens, something I clearly do not understand, because they did nothing to deserve her hostile thoughts. "They didn't really come for us though..."

"Jess, they came back to help us," defended Angela, exasperated this time.

"No, they did not," Jessica disagreed, the strength in her voice returning. "To help _us_? They came back for Bella." I flinched. The way she said my name...it was like a slap in the face. "If Bella hadn't survived do you think they would have come back for us? Do you think we mattered? You read the letter that werewolf friend of hers wrote - not even they would have kept us alive if not for her. Nobody cares what happens to us.-"

"That's not true, Jessica," Edward said coolly from the head of our group, speaking for the first time since we started this rescue mission - which I assumed this was.

Jessica stared open-mouthed at him, startled that he broke his silence. Mike, however, wasn't as hesitant to respond.

"The hell it's not, Cullen. Would you have come back at all if Bella wasn't involved? Or better yet, if you knew Bella hadn't survived? What would you have done if she didn't live long enough to change into a vampire?"

I frowned, half offended by the question, while half afraid of the answer to it. I didn't want Edward thinking of what he would do if I was gone, because I only had one fuzzy memory of my human days to look back on and give me insight into his head, and now that I was sure it still applied, that he still loves me, I didn't like what I was seeing.

Edward remained quiet. His jaw was clenched, his muscles tight.

"See? You wouldn't have." Mike took his silence as defeat.

"You're right," Edward grudgingly replied. "Even if Alice had seen that you five were alive and could be saved...if Bella was not then I would have only one purpose in returning - to avenge her death." I cringed away from the picture that popped into my head: him going head to head with Victoria again. "But none of you would ever have entered my mind, and I'm sorry for that. It's nothing personal, I assure you. I simply would have...other things on my mind, plans to carry out..." For some reason I didn't like the sound of that. Edward didn't elaborate on it though.

No one said anything, so he continued.

"But although I wouldn't, my family would," Edward stated matter-of-factly, his voice suddenly stern and a tad bit defensive. "Carlisle and Esme would never leave any one of you behind, nor would my siblings, as long as you had a chance to survive. Of course, you can't expect that they'd have the same level of concern for you as they would for Bella - she's family, you're practically strangers. But they would have came for you whether Bella was with you or not, _if_ Alice had seen you. In this particular situation it was pure luck that you happened to be Bella's friends, because - and it's true - that is what saved you. However, your bitterness toward my family is unjustified. They've been nothing but helpful to you, Mike, Jessica."

"You'd think a person would be a little more gracious they were saved at all," retorted Rosalie.

Jess glowered in Rosalie's direction. Rose paid no attention to her old schoolmate, clearly seeing herself as the superior one here. I could sense the forming of a beautiful friendship...

I could see Mike scowling, too, from the quick turn of his head when he looked away from Edward and out to the open forest to the right of him. Clearly any argument he had no longer applied. He was realizing this, knowing Edward spoke the truth. For a second I thought he was about to argue anyway, but to my relief his shoulders merely drooped in defeat.

I admit that I never thought about what would have happened to my friends if not for me. There was unquestionably a great number of ways to go about this. On the one hand, Edward's right - my friends were lucky that they had me because Alice wasn't attuned to them, and the wolves...well, the moment they realized my friend's were bitten they might have destroyed them then and there. On the other hand, nothing would have attacked Forks in the first place if not or me. But either way my Mike and Jess had no reason to be angry with the Cullens. It's me they should be angry with, if anybody.

"I do appreciate Dr. Cullen's help, and Alice's and Jasper's..." Mike murmured. "But I can still hate _you_."

"Indisputably," said Edward, agreeing. He still had a seriousness to his tone due to the fear for Esme and Emmett, but there was a hint of amusement there.

I glared at the back of their heads. If they were going to agree on something I did not want it to be that all this was Edward's fault, because it's not. Unbelievable. Edward's so consumed with unjustified self-loathing, so quick to put the fault on himself for everything that happens, I'm surprised he doesn't blame himself for global warming, too.

_Snap! Snap!_

"Argh!" Rosalie stumbled to her knees. She hissed a low curse as her arms flew around her stomach.

"Rosalie?" Angela asked, panicked, almost running into her. I slid to a stop along with Jessica, who lacked any concern for the blonde. She was purely shocked, surprised.

Taking in Rosalie's posture my eyes went wide with worry for the umpteenth time today. I looked to Edward for help. He was already turning his back on us and sprinting away. It was an action I failed to make sense of. The other boys looked back and forth between the two Cullens, unsure of what to do; follow Edward, or see if Rosalie's alright. Mike's eyes roamed over Jessica, Angela, and I, and then he gestured for Ben and Eric to follow him as he ran after Edward.

I turned back to Rosalie as another crack sounded from her. She flinched.

"Are you okay?" I asked, too worried to find a reason why Edward would turn away from his sister when something was happening to her. Rosalie - fierce, tough Rosalie - was in pain, and I had no idea why or how to help. I haven't been a vampire for very long, but I knew this couldn't be normal... It sounded like something was breaking in her.

Then, swiftly, she stood straight up - not hunched over like she has been - and looked perfectly fine. My eyebrows raised in surprise, my mouth falling open.

Rubbing the side of her stomach absently she answered me.

"Best I've felt yet," she said, almost smiling. Then she was on the move again, darting after Edward. "Come on."

I obeyed dutifully, moving my feet to match hers, after one long glance at a shocked Angela and Jessica. They were just as confused about Rosalie as I was.

"Are you...okay?" Angela asked hesitantly. We were hurriedly trying to catch up with the guys.

"Yes," Rosalie answered, impatient. I assumed it wasn't Angela she was particularly irritated with. Just the fact that we had fallen behind because of her. "My ribs were very much broken and my body decided now was the right moment to finish healing them."

"Heal them?" I asked.

"They sounded like they were breaking. How were they healing?" Jessica finished my question for me, though I would not have said it with quite so much...attitude. I peeked a look at Rosalie; she narrowed her eyes briefly when glancing back at Jessica, clearly not liking her tone. If I was Jess I would tone it down a bit. Especially with Rosalie.

When Rosalie didn't answer the question right away, Jessica didn't push it, probably knowing that was one fight she could do without.

Angela glanced at me with the same questions in her eyes. She must think I might know something about the steps it takes for an immortal to recover from wounds, since I seemed to know so much about this lifestyle already. Disappointing to her, I shrugged, clueless.

"If a bone in your body is snapped in half it would have to snap back into place," Rosalie said, answering the question suddenly. She angled her face slightly toward me and Angela. Obviously she was deliberately speaking to us and not Jessica. I worried that Jess might say something about that, or look annoyed at the very least, but she didn't. I wonder if she noticed at all.

"Bones cannot heal correctly if they're not in the proper position. Our bodies fix themselves naturally. Though painful, the process is usually quiet. If the healing is happening internally only, then it's unnoticeable to others period. But when a bone is too out of place, the crackling of your body piecing the hard figment back together is audible, and much more painful and sudden. That is what happened. It's nothing to be concerned about. Just focus on catching up with Edward."

I nodded, pushing harder against the ground with every step.

The vampire ways of healing had been unknown to me. I knew they could put themselves back together - that's why they had to be burned to ash to die - but the specifics of it is all new. It was interesting. Of course, it would have been more intriguing under different circumstances...

We caught up with Edward in record time. He barely bothered to notice our reappearance. It was almost like he didn't care. Good thing I knew Edward better than that.

"We're nearly there," Rosalie spoke to him immediately. "They're not fighting - we'd be able to hear them by now if they were."

"I know," Edward said. His tone was blank.

I didn't know if their words should relieve my nerves, or worry them further.

We ran in silence after that. Trying to hear something, any sound that might indicate we had made it, or that everything was okay, or not okay, either way. The air was clean of any vampire scents. Even Rosalie's - who I assumed came this way some while ago - even her smell had been washed away by the storm. Then, suddenly, there was something floating above the trees, spreading into the sky. It was smoke.

I heard Edward sigh with what sounded like relief. My body started to hope, but I knew better than to get my expectations up before anything was confirmed.

"Is that...?" Rosalie was staring at the fading smoke, too, before moving her gaze to Edward.

We were all staring at Edward's back then, waiting expectantly for him to voice the reason behind the sigh. He tilted his head slightly over his shoulder. He met eye contact with me, then Rosalie, and his lips turned up into an elated half-smile.

"They're all okay," he said. My mouth formed their own smile before he even finished what he was saying. "Esme and Emmett, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. I can hear them now; they're waiting for us."

Thank goodness.

Rosalie notably relaxed at the news.

"That's a relief," Angela breathed, pleased that the outcome of this whole ordeal could be a good one.

None of us slowed our pace. I know I was personally eager to get there and see all the Cullens for myself.

After a few more yards I could smell their scents. Each smell was different, with the mixture of sweetness that radiates from any vampire. I recognized Alice's, Jasper's, and Carlisle's familiar fragrances, ranging from odd mixtures of honeysuckle and pine to a kind of spice, almost like cinnamon . Then the two new ones that must be Esme and Emmett. Somehow, I knew that the bolder, woodsier scent belonged to Emmett while the softer, vanilla-esque smell was surely Esme's, even though I never smelled their scents before.

There was no sound coming from where the Cullen family was located. Nobody on our side said a word either. I must not have been the only one anxious.

Then, finally, I could see them.

The first two I spotted were Jasper and Alice. They stood huddled together by the low flames of a dying fire, where light purple smoke rose from. Their heads came up slowly, and Alice smiled widely, eyes sparkling. I was pleased to see that they were both seemingly unharmed, just a few tears on their clothing.

My eyes landed on Emmett next. He was just as massive as I remembered, even more so it seemed when he was shirtless, as he was now - his bulging muscles were clearly threatening in my newborn eyes. I frowned noticing that there were new scars along his shoulders, chest, and arms. There was even one on the side of his face, between his right cheekbone and ear. I cringed away from imagining the fight that made these recent marks on him. Luckily he was okay. It was so good to see him again. His anxious eyes roamed right over me without a second glance. When they rested on Rosalie his whole face lit up like a child on christmas morning. Rosalie went straight to him without so much as acknowledging the others. Emmett reached out and took Rose's face in his hands, immediately going in for a kiss. That's when I decided to look away and give them the privacy I felt their reunion required.

Edward went straight to Carlisle and Esme. Like Rosalie, he did not so much as look at his siblings as he passed. I slowed my pace until I came to a stop a few feet away from them. Esme was sitting up, leaning against a fallen tree. Her arms were wrapped around herself, hugging the jacket she wore - Carlisle's jacket - closer to her body. I flinched at the sight of her and bit my tongue to hold back an involuntary hiss that almost slipped out of me. It was obvious she had healed quite a bit, and yet she was still in such gruesome shape, just like Rosalie had been when she first ran into us. But somehow this was harder to look at, because it was _Esme_.

Carlisle was sitting beside her. He was rubbing the skin just above her knee with his fingers, and I soon caught on that it was a vampire bite he was attempting to sooth for her.

Both their heads popped up when we arrived. Carlisle looked around, making sure everyone was accounted for. Esme's eyes scanned the area, too. However, her eyes remained on Edward the moment she saw him.

Edward kneeled beside his parents. Esme took her son's face in her motherly hands and brought him down until she planted a tender kiss on his forehead. When she distanced their faces again, she was smiling. The obvious comfort she felt that Edward was back and safe was contagious. I felt myself smiling with her.

"Esme, I'm so sorry," Edward apologized, his voice brimming over with remorse, his expression just as regret-filled.

"Oh, now don't you start blaming yourself for any of this," Esme warned him, her eyes hardening.

I frowned, shaking my head at Edward. The movement caught Esme's eye.

"Bella," she greeted, stretching her arms out and beckoning me to come in for a hug. How could I possibly resist such a welcoming invitation? Esme was always like a second mother to me, and right now I knew she was the only mother I had left.

I smiled wider and closed the distance between us in a few long strides. I kneeled down just as Edward had; he moved out of my way to let me take his place. I was quickly in Esme's soft embrace. I found myself comforted at once.

"It's good to have you back, Bella," she said in my ear. "I am so glad you're okay, and back with us. We've been without you for too long. Edward especially." She spoke like she already knew mind and Edward's conversation, where we redeclared our love for each other, and fixed our broken hearts. Maybe it was mother's intuition...

"I've missed you all so much, too," I answered. I felt her smile.

"Did you give her the necklace?" she asked. I pulled back slowly, confused for a moment. But she was looking at Edward.

"No. Not yet," he answered. His eyes skimmed over mine, then went back to Esme.

"Necklace?" I questioned. I turned back to Esme, too, but she was still looking at her son. Carlisle seemed clueless though, just like me, so I didn't feel completely left out.

"Well..." Esme hinted. Then she seemed to take in his full appearance. I watched as a spark of worry glinted in her round eyes. "It's still in one piece, isn't it?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. His infamous crooked grin formed on his face as his left hand went for his pant pocket. "Yes, it's perfectly fine. It was one of the first things I made sure was okay after the fighting stopped."

Esme grinned again, pleased. Though, by the way her body remained stiff for a few seconds longer, I could tell she did not like the mention of the fighting. I could relate.

I watched Edward curiously. He delicately pulled out a glimmering silver chain with a small heart-shaped locket dangling from it. Edward swiftly, easily untangled parts of the bright chain before letting it lightly hang from his fingers, holding it up for me to get a better look. There was nothing amazing about this necklace. Nothing stood out, except how plain it was. Though, it was actually kind of beautiful in it's simplicity. I wasn't fond of jewelry, but picturing this piece around my neck was oddly appealing to me. I assumed the necklace was mine, if I interpreted Esme's words correctly, and, for some reason, I wanted to wear it even if I had no idea where it came from yet, or what it signified.

"It's a gift," Edward said softly.

"A gift?" I couldn't imagine who would get me a present, an expensive one at that, other than Edward himself. But the idea of it being him just seemed out of place with recent circumstances.

"Yes. For you, from Charlie."

My gaze shot up to meet Edward's at he mention of my father. Edward looked apologetic for some reason.

"Charlie?" No sound came out of me, though my lips moved.

Edward nodded once. Then he grimaced slightly. "Esme found it on the kitchen table at your house when we first arrived in Forks. There was a note that went with it, but sadly it wasn't quite as lucky as the locket - it was lost during my battle with Victoria."

I was still trying to process that this pricey gift was from Charlie, of all people.

"Charlie?" I repeated, this time with sound. "But why?" What would bring him to buy something such as this for me? It seemed...out of character, to say the least. What surprised me more was that my dad had actually successfully chosen something that was so _me_. Such a plain accessory, yet amazingly perfect. Still, he knows, or knew - I frowned, saddening at the thought of him gone - my distaste for presents of any kind. I didn't understand why he would go out of his way to do this, to spend money unnecessarily on me. "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

Edward's eyes glinted with gentleness. He looked like he could think of a thousand reasons to answer my question. "I may not have the note, but I remember it clearly. I can repeat it to you word for word...if you'd like," he said, slipping the locket into my outstretched palm. When I nodded, the corners of his lips went up just a bit, and he began.

"'Bella', he wrote. 'I know these past few months have been difficult for you, and I know you don't like talking about them.'"

My frown grew more defined at the direction this was going. Edward saw my expression, and hesitated, but I urged him to keep going.

"'But you seem to be getting along better lately and I'm glad. I know in the beginning you only attempted to act normal for me, so I wouldn't worry about you.'"

I looked away from Edward's intense stare as he recited my father's written words, focusing on the gift in my hands. It was bad enough Charlie had written this. Hearing Edward speak it with such honest passion was heartbreaking as well as embarrassing.

"'But I'm pleased you listened to me when I told you to get out more. It worked well for you I think. You found Jacob, that was good, right? You seem so much happier with him.'"

Jacob... I was happy with Jake. As happy as one as broken as I was could be. My best friend...though not dead, he was lost along with my dad. I swallowed the sadness that was growing in me, and seeming to sprout branches.

"'And I'm happy you're spending time with your other friends again, too.'"

The memories of my anti-social behavior made me remember that it wasn't just me standing here with Edward. I peeked at my friends briefly. I caught Angela's sad smile before turning away again. At the moment, I really didn't bother to care who was around.

"'So, to get down to the point, I bought you something;-'"

The necklace. But what for? My seemingly successful - though futile - attempts at moving on?

"'-a tribute to your successful efforts.'" I chuckled humorlessly to myself, fiddling with the necklace, unclasping the back. "'I know you don't like gifts but you are going to have to deal with this one. I was thinking of you when I saw it and, well,...'"

Edward was suddenly right in front of me, slowly taking the locket from my hands. Realizing what I was going to do he walked around me, and I held my hair atop my head, giving him clear access to my neck. Gently wrapping the chain around my neck, the little silver heart now resting on my chest, he continued.

"'I just wanted to show how proud I am of you. I don't think I say this as often as I should, but remember that I love you. Always have, always will. Love, Charlie (Dad).'"

I bowed my head, letting my hair fall back over my shoulders. Everything was silent. I didn't know if that was because nobody was speaking, or because I had tuned out the world around me. Then, an unrecognizable sound slipped through my pressed lips. Edward seemed to understand that it was a sound of my distress. Esme, too; she reached out and took my hand in a reassuring, gentle manner, one only a loving mother could perfect. Edward, still behind me, wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and let them comfort me.


	21. United

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry about your father, Bella," Carlisle said. I nodded in response, unable to do anything else. Edward still had his arms wrapped around me, Esme was still holding my hand in both of hers. "And I'm sorry about your losses as well."

I watched, from my peripheral view, Angela lean into Ben. Her eyes were closed tight, the grief for her family evident in her expression. Ben was watching her sadly. Eric was staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts. Jess lifted her head to peer up at the lightening sky. I couldn't tell if she was angry at the reminder, or simply sad.

I saw Mike shrug. "Life goes on, even in the afterlife," he said nonchalantly. He didn't fool anyone. The pain could never be masked completely.

"Even so," Carlisle's compassionate voice responded, "I apologize. I know it's not easy overcoming such losses, especially in such a short amount of time. I know from experience, personal and not." He glanced around at his children and wife, then back to Mike and the others. "And I also realize how blurry most of your human memories seem to you..." My friends' heads turned slowly to Carlisle.

"We won't forget them, right?" Jessica burst out before Carlisle could continue, her voice more vulnerable sounding than I've ever heard. "Our families?" she explained. "We won't forget them, will we?" The thought terrified her. And why wouldn't it?

The fear of not remembering your loved ones... it was something I never thought about, something I never had to think about. All I had in my human life was Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. They were the only people I truly cared for that I left behind - though in Charlie's case...well, I didn't really leave him behind because he's moved on. But I never worried about forgetting them, as they were almost always in my thoughts. Although their families might very well be the center of their minds as well, I had been expecting my memories to be clouded a bit. My friends were different. There was no way for them to tell what was normal and what wasn't in this life. I never explained all the details, because I had never given much thought to them (they were nearly second nature to me already). I should have realized to tell them everything, even the seemingly insignificant things. I could see that now, see that as clear as the fear on their faces.

There was a gentleness to Carlisle's features when he answered, it was reassuring. "No. For you five, your memories of the loved ones you lost will remain, I'm sure of it. Just keep reminding yourself of them, to start -- I'm sure they are already in your thoughts all the time anyway." A few of them nodded. "The more you think of them now, the better your memory of them will stay for later."

I watched a huge burden suddenly lift off my friends' shoulders. It was yet another thing I had failed to notice about what they were having trouble with. How could I have been so blind? Was I really so worried about myself, and what being a vampire meant for me, that I had turned completely selfish? I was again immersed in my guilt.

"And I'm sorry, as well," Edward spoke. I tilted my head up to see him. He was addressing everybody, and because of this I knew what he was about to apologize for.

"Edward, if you're blaming yourself-"

"Then save your breath," Alice finished for me, her tone cutting.

Defiance flashed in Edward's dark gold eyes. I waited for the inevitable response from him - I wasn't disappointed.

"Every decision I have made in the past year has gone from bad to worse, leading up to everything that happened in just these past few days. If you don't believe any of this is my fault then you are the one not seeing things clearly, not me," he spat, glancing briefly at Alice, then me. "Or you're simply in denial," he added indifferently, looking away.

I scowled at him.

"Edward, you need to stop eating yourself up over everything that goes wrong," I told him sharply, my temper flaring. "There's no way you could have foreseen any of this."

"But I could have," Alice jumped in. She no longer sounded frustrated with Edward, but with herself. "I could have foreseen everything. I _should_ have visioned some outcomes, but I never did. If anyone had the power to prevent the fate of Forks it was me. I'm guilty of this _whole_ mess."

Edward and I both opened our mouths to protest - though I was a little confused by the way she spoke, like she was trying to get a point across rather than actually taking all the blame - but Jasper spoke up before we could get a word out.

"Nonsense, Alice. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down. If not for my lack of self-control in September we wouldn't have left Forks to begin with. I could have tried harder...to compose myself, but I didn't. I just let the blood lust take over. Because of my weakness," he looked to Edward, "this is _entirely_ my doing."

Although I wanted to argue with him about that, too - tell him he's wrong - I wondered if maybe I didn't have to. Because there it was again, that tone, that implication... Only this time it came from Jasper instead of Alice.

"Now wait just a minute," Emmett exclaimed angrily from behind me. This was the first time I heard his booming voice in months. It startled me. "Who let Edward run off on his own, not once, but _twice_? That was me. So, because I clearly can't seem to learn from my mistakes, this whole thing," - he gestured around him, at the once-battlefield - "is _my_ fault." He sounded serious, but then I saw the corners of his lips twitching, and suddenly I understood - I caught on to what they were doing.

"Actually, Emmett," I smiled at him; he smirked back, cocking an eyebrow at me curiously, "I'm the epitome of bad luck here. Because I made the choice to move to Forks at all - making it the core of that magnetic pull on danger that I was born with - everything that's happened was the result of me even existing."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Angela asked, seeming genuinely surprised. "I'm your friend, I should have warned you that Edward was the wrong choice for company. Just his intimidating presence screamed 'dangerous'. Yet, I let you go with him, and if not for that..." Angela shrugged.

Ben followed her lead.

"I don't think so," he said, shaking his head, his brow creased. "This is definitely my fault. Every bit my fault. When those vamps attacked our school I should have used my ultra-extraordinary kung fu on them, you know, that I learned from all those comics and martial arts movies." He held up his hands, as if to stop us from arguing his point. "And I know what you're thinking; no moves I make as a human would have so much as touched a vampire. But who said I had to strike them with my mighty power. I flip around a little, kick and punch the air in all my glory, and the next thing you know their all running away, screaming like the cowards I would have turned them into." He raised his eyebrows high, nodding animatedly.

We were all smiling. Even Edward, who had been keeping his serious, self-loathing up even after figuring out what was going on, was chuckling at our confessions now.

"But did I use it?" Ben shook his head.

"Should've used it," I heard Eric whisper to him. Ben bowed his head solemnly. Angela laughed.

"Actually, I've seen you at work, Ben, and you aren't very good," I heard Jessica say. Mike snorted his agreement, and Ben scowled at them, coming up with excuses to defend himself. I heard Emmett comment about something, but I had tuned them out by this point, as I looked up at Edward, trying to read what I saw on his face. I almost smiled when I saw the wistfullness in his expression. Although it was mixed with confliction, too, at least he was actually processing the message Alice, as well as the rest of us, wanted to get through to him despite the humor some of us used. I could never really be positive with my assessments when trying to figure Edward out, but I hoped I was right. Because even though Angela's and Ben's excuses were merely humorous, the rest of us were being quite honest, even me.

Every one of us makes decisions in our past that forms our future, that creates today, for better or for worse. Does it make it our fault if months later a decision comes back and haunts us? If we had made another choice, did that guarantee the same result would not have occurred? Or that the new result would be any better than what we have now? There was no sure way to know, and the past cannot be changed, and maybe, in the end, things will turn out the way they're supposed to even if it all seems completely wrong. Edward has to realize that his choices are merely a few knots in a couple hundred or thousand that make up an embroidery. We all share the credit for the outcome of our lives equally. Just as much as him... Just as much as me...

How ironic it was. Hypocritical. I smiled inwardly, remembering how often I criticized my own choices. When I have time to think about it I blame myself for things I probably could have never prevented anyway. I take on the fault and blame just as Edward does. Here I am telling him he's wrong to do that when I am no better. I look around, at my friends, at my family, and wonder if maybe we all learned that some things are out of our control, or aren't meant for us to take full responsibility for. Things just happen.

"Well, if anyone is at fault here, it's me," said Carlisle, bringing me out of my reverie. His look was very grave. "I'm the one who turned Edward and Emmett, and took in Alice and Jasper in the first place - four kids who's choices have brought this on us. I suppose as the creator of two of them, and a father to all four, I am responsible for them and their actions. I apologize for what I have caused."

There was a short silence. "Wow," Emmett said, breaking it. "I just realized that all of this...is _Carlisle's_ fault." He laughed humorlessly. "Well, damn."

"The shame," gasped Alice, starting the onslaught of comments.

"I knew it. It was him this whole time."

"Don't you ever think before you act, Dr. Cullen?"

"And to think I trusted him with my stitches that one time!"

"This sure changes things."

"I don't think I can look at him the same anymore."

"Dear, you really should be ashamed of yourself," Esme reprimanded quietly, but seriously.

Carlisle laughed after that; and we all joined him. It was so nice just to laugh, this feeling of happiness that I haven't felt in so long. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. So much has happened in such few days, so much that I've learned and acknowledged and felt, that I was undeniably overwhelmed by it all. This was a pleasant change of emotions, and I wasn't planning on giving it up anytime soon.

"Oh!" Alice's lips curled back, her gasp slithering into a hiss. Edward's eyes shot to his sister, and they hardened. Alice was still locked on something in the future. "They're coming."

The laughter halted. My moment of bliss was once again gone, for although her words were simple, plain, un-explanatory...they made perfect sense.

My eyes met Carlisle's. He looked calm. I knew he saw the sudden panic in mine. From my side view I saw Emmett and Rosalie turn their heads toward Alice, then Carlisle, expressions wary. I was not the only one that understood who Alice was referring to.

Carlisle scanned his family, and my friends, all grouped together beside Jasper and Alice. Eric looked from person to person, a crease forming above his ruby eyes, taking in our varied expressions. What was happening was not as clear to them as it was to me or the Cullens.

"Who's coming?" Eric asked. "Are we in trouble again?" His voice raised at his second question.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike hissed.

"No," Carlisle answered Eric immediately before anyone else could jump to conclusions. He glanced at Mike and me subtly, but pointedly. "We're not in any trouble." He sighed and stood up. "It's the Volturi, _but_," he spoke quickly before my friends could protest that we were indeed in trouble if it was them, "they merely want to know what happened. We took care of Victoria and her newborns, and, if you remember, that was their job.... There is no danger here."

"Carlisle's right," Alice agreed. "They just want information."

"And the sooner we give it to them...," started Rosalie, coming over to stand beside Edward and I, Emmett along with her. She was noticeably more at peace being back at his side.

"The sooner they can go back to Italy," Edward finished.

I knew it was true. Though, despite their reassurances, I found it difficult not to worry when it came to the Volturi, especially considering our previous encounter was terrifying. Then, my body calmed without my permission, relaxing, the nervousness fading fast. Jasper walked by me, being towed by Alice. He winked as he passed. I smiled gratefully.

I stood beside Edward, holding his hand tightly. Carlisle had helped Esme up and they took their place next to him. My friends moved to follow Carlisle's instructions. Our loose half circle was formed quickly and quietly. I could still feel Jasper trying to calm the mood, and succeeding, as my stress dimmed. On my other side was Emmett and Rose. Emmett tilted his head toward me and smirked again. His giant arm came around my shoulders and he squeezed me into his side.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Bella. I always knew you'd make a good vampire," he boasted. I saw Edward give him a brief, irritated glance.

"Thanks so much," I said.

It wasn't long before the Volturi were in range of my senses. Their presence sent me on edge. I sprouted my shield around my family and friends protectively. Carlisle might be right, that they only want information, but I wasn't taking any chances with the Volturi. What they could do was still fresh in my mind. I wouldn't leave anyone open to Jane's gift. The invisible - invisible only to others - power of mine stretched across the grounds until I could feel everyone in my grasp, each one with a distinct light and taste. Each one safe from a pain I never wish to see be inflicted again.

It was somewhat eerie to watch the dark shades of black and grey cloaks approach, for the second time in my life. It reminded me of a horrifying nightmare you dream for a second time in a row; you realize what's happening, you know what terrors await, yet you can't stop it, and it makes it that much scarier.

The procession stopped once all were in view. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. There were more of them than last time. The sight before me was perfectly symmetrical. Two large groups, two small leaders up front, side by side, perfectly mirrored. Their size had doubled since I last saw them. What did they do, clone themselves? I tried to remember if they had mentioned something back when we were facing them with the Denali's, but they spoke before I could recall anything.

"Cullens," Jane's evilly pleasant voice greeted. "And company," she added distastefully. I doubted she liked any of us. Me especially, as I all but disabled her internal weapon.

"Jane," Edward answered casually. He was so good at that sometimes, at keeping cool, at hiding his anxiety. Maybe in a hundred or so years I could be that good, too. "And company," he added, mimicking Jane's exact tone.

Jane smirked, slightly shocked, a bit humored. I spotted the irritation there as well. I remembered that she did not like to be mocked, or anything close to it. I wanted to tell Edward, warn him of it, but the action would be pointless. He already knew everything in her head. It was why Carlisle didn't step forth, didn't take a place ahead of the rest of us as leader. Instead stood equally with his son, allowing him to act as spokesperson. Surely we could trust Edward not to provoke them over a limit unnecessary.

"We followed some newborns' scents here, but it looks like you've done our work for us," a soft, male voice spoke. It came from next to Jane, from the shadowed figure that looked most like her. He sounded surprised at Edward's tone, too - admiring his bravery, while doubting his sanity at the same time, like it was foolish to use so much as even the tiniest bit of attitude when speaking to them. They saw themselves so high above the rest of us, 'the rest of us' meaning the vampire population in general.

"Yes. We ran into them," Edward responded, this time more formally.

Jane nodded, still carrying that wicked smirk. "How many were there?" she asked, eyeing the dimming flames and light grey smoke off to the side. "That's quite a large fire. The one we ran into a while back was larger still, and was covered in your scents. If I remember correctly," - she grinned - "and I do, you said there were five newborns, plus their creator. Victoria, was it? Were there more than the ones you mentioned before?"

Edward nodded. "I fought Victoria personally. She had two newborns with her, and then five more - the five who Angela told you about - arrived, too." His voice was very controlled as he explained. "Here," - he gestured around him - "my family fought and destroyed ten of Victoria's newborns, and one just dew west of here." He pointed in the direction.

Jane's eyebrows raised.

"There were nineteen vampires all together, including Victoria," Edward said, answering something that was not spoken aloud.

"And how do you know you've dealt with all of them?" Jane asked.

Edward, reluctant to answer, sighed quickly and quietly. "Alice," his head nodded to our family member in question, "has a gift that comes in handy with things like this. She saw how many newborns were left after the massacre. And, as I said, there were eighteen."

"Plus, their creator," Jane said. Edward nodded again. "Hmmm." Jane looked at Alice thoughtfully for a moment, contemplative, as if something about Alice appealed to her. She then turned her head to the left, panning right, scanning the damaged area that was the remains of a battle. The tiny member of the Guard actually seemed impressed before going back to her apathetic-looking self. "It seems we came all this way for nothing."

"So it seems. It's a shame, though. You were so close to helping us." It might have been just me, but there was an underlying suspicion in Edward's voice.

"Yes," Jane agreed lightly, darkly amused now for some reason. "Quite a pity how unlucky we were."

Edward's eyes hardened. He managed to get something out of her thoughts, and possibly even all their thoughts, and he wasn't liking it.

"That's sick!" Mike's voice startled me. It made me jump. It was customary, for us at least, that we remained quiet when regarding the enemies - enemies in my eyes - before us. And Carlisle had informed us to keep quiet through this. It was easier, he said, letting Edward handle most of the talking. Vampire life had created quite a rebelliousness in Mike. Edward looked angrily in his direction, as if warning him to shut his mouth. But Mike wasn't paying attention to any of us. He was glaring at the Volturi. "You weren't on your way here. Once you figured out we were fighting the newborns you took your time to see if we would survive or not."

What? That is...sick. Why would they do that when we are part of Carlisle's family? Aro respected Carlisle. It wouldn't make any sense for them to want us gone. And if it was true, how could Mike possibly know this?

"Mike," Edward growled quietly through his teeth, so only our side could hear him.

The moment Edward growled his warning a sharp stabbing vibrated off of Mike, bouncing off the elastic protection I had around him. My eyes widened and shot up to Jane. The leader of the guard in front of us was expressionless, but her eyes were dangerously focused on my friend, and they became aggravated when he wasn't falling to the ground in pure, agonizing torture. Her red eyes glanced at me, peeved. Edward stiffened. But of course she could do nothing with that power of hers. I held back the urge to grin, to smile in a mocking way, to laugh at her. I did not want to provoke the Volturi anymore than I already have. And right now, I just want them to leave. But it was euphoric. Here was one of the Volturi's most feared, intimidating member, despite her small appearance, and I had the power to render her useless. How invigorating it was to not feel so worthless and..._human_ when danger was upon my loved ones.

A vivid memory sprang to my mind. I could now be Superman, too, not just Lois Lane. It was something I had voiced to Edward once. A wish of mine. My only wish at the time. The ability, the strength to be his protector once in a while. To be equal. My still heart lifted at the realization that my wish had come true, even if it had done so in the most twisted of circumstances.

Mike, ignoring Edward and oblivious to Jane's anger, went on with his tirade.

"You aren't sorry that you didn't make it on time. You aren't sorry at all." He paused. "Actually, I take that back. You are sorry. Sorry that we didn't get annihilated!"

"Mike," Carlisle said this time, his voice harder than I'd ever heard. "That's enough," he demanded gently, as his eyes cautiously appraised the annoyance visibly emanating from the dark group acoss from us.

Though it was clear Mike wasn't finished with his charges, I was thankful when he listened to Carlisle anyway.

Demetri lifted his hood back enough for me to see who he was, and leaned toward Jane, whispering something so low we couldn't hear what it was. Edward, however, was another story.

"Actually," Edward said. Demetri halted his secret words and peeked up. "He does have a gift, but it is not like mine." He sighed quietly again, like when he was speaking of Alice. Clearly there were things he wanted the Volturi kept in the dark about. I just couldn't place what or why. "However, his gift can allow him to use mine."

It took only a second, but my mind eventually put the pieces together. I had forgotten about what he could do. Mike could have the ability, when around Edward, to read minds. He was using it now. He heard what was in Jane's thoughts that upset Edward, which must have been what Mike accused them of. The problem was he had no self control the way Edward did, and therefore spoke his hatred for their ways aloud. As much as finding out that the allegations were true disgusted me, Mike's reaction was not smart. I grimaced. He needs to learn some restraint, because when it comes to cases like this speaking out might not be the best option.

Neither Jane or Demetri responded right away. I noted the intrigue that flashed in their eyes. Then Demetri straightened out, and Jane spoke.

"You carry quite an arsenal of talent," she mused, her eyes roaming over us. "Aro will be interested in hearing about...our encounter." She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. I failed to understand why, but her words, her smile, her tone...it all churned my stomach. I glimpsed up at Edward. He didn't look happy either, so maybe my unease is justifiable. I couldn't imagine why though. She had nothing to report against us. "It was interesting seeing you all," Jane said, her mood suddenly polite and formal. "Your help was kindly given and will be acknowledged. Aro will be pleased to hear you're doing so well Carlisle."

"Thank-you. And please pass on my regards to him as well."

"Certainly."

The formation of vampires came to order at the snap of Jane's fingers. My family, friends, and I remained silent until each figure was out of sight and out of hearing. When the last footsteps were heard, I sighed, releasing the hold on my shield.

"You heard their thoughts, too, why would you just not call them out on it?" Mike turned on Edward so abruptly that it actually made me defensive. A growl rumbled in my chest. I had to remember to breathe - even if it was unnecessary, it still helped, out of human habit, to calm down. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. It was Jasper, and I was immediately feeling the consequences of his touch.

It was strange to react so hastily, so rashly. For me especially. How irrational I acted. Edward was in no danger, yet I reacted on impulse to protect.

I thought back to the times where I counseled Edward for being so over protective over the simplest things. I can remember Edward's intimidating worry flare over something that simply bothered me and how that turned him defensive. Or Jasper leaning over Alice in such a protective manner when there was nothing around that would really threaten her. Or Rosalie watching Emmett in such a way that made her seem like she was his hand-chosen guardian angel, determined to do her job with all she had. The most insignificant things set them all off, the most unexpected of instances made them tense, had them worrying. I never understood. But perhaps it was mere instinct that drove them, instinct and love.

Edward had told me once that feelings, desires, emotions...they were all intensified for vampires, even more so for newborns who are brand new to it all. In these last few days thoughts that I would normally never say aloud I've let slip. Passions I usually have tight control over have been let loose impulsively; like growling at Mike when his voice raised at Edward. Protectiveness certainly, as I had just witnessed, was heavily embedded into me over Edward. Like Edward had been to me, and that I had laughed at how ridiculous he was being, I was now the one defensive over him, my mate. I almost smiled. I would have smiled too, if reality hadn't come crashing back down on me through Edward's loud, yet entrancingly velvet-like, voice.

"You do not want to provoke them," Edward said, his voice strained to stay even. He was glowering at Mike. "I warned you not to say anything."

"I don't follow orders from you, Cullen."

"It wasn't an order. It was a warning. And because you didn't listen they now know of the gift you possess."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mike snorted. "It was after they found out what I could do that that little Jane girl was afraid I'd use her gift against her. That's why she decided to end the meeting as quickly as possible and left, and you know it. You just don't want to admit I have the power that scares the Volturi away."

Edward growled at him, turning his body to face Mike head on.

"Edward," Carlisle and I said together, as I grabbed his arm. Edward paid us no mind.

"How can you have stolen the ability to read my mind, to read everyone's mind, most importantly Jane's, and still be an absolute clueless moron?"

"Edward!" Esme reprimanded, shocked. I had to admit, I wasn't quite expecting that either. I heard Emmett muffle his laughter against Rose's shoulder. Ben and Eric's mouths thinned into hard lines, and Jessica looked like she wanted to applaud Edward. Mike's jaw clenched, anger flared within him.

I knew this was only going to get worse, so I decided now was the time to intervene before things got too out of hand.

"Oh come on," I sighed. "The Volturi are gone, Victoria and her newborns have been taken care of, and we're all OK. Can't we just be happy for a little while..._please._" I ended in a whisper, my eyes downcast. My heavily contained emotions weren't as guarded as I thought, and they slipped out when I spoke, exposing myself to everyone. Yet, I couldn't find the strength to care. I was just so tired of it all. I wanted a break, I needed a break, and I knew everyone else definitely deserved one, so why not start now? Arguing was the last thing I wanted to see.

I looked up when no one responded to me. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut. Mike was still glaring at him, though not as harshly.

"Bella's right," Alice said. "Arguing is the last thing we should be doing right now."

"But those Volturi losers-"

"Those _Volturi losers_," Edward interrupted, opening his eyes, "we don't stand a chance against. No matter their true intentions, provoking them would have been fatal for us. However, if that was your plan then you were doing a hell of a good job."

Mike grimaced. He didn't answer, and I could guess he wasn't admitting he was wrong to Edward, ever. At least not out loud. It's not like Mike's thoughts were safe...

"Way to go, Mike," Eric said tauntingly. Mike hissed angrily at him, which only made Eric grin wider.

An abundant supply of calm came over me - Jasper was clearly at work once again. Always when the newborns were getting cranky, I thought.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said then, sighing. "You are right. We can discuss things later. I think we would all like some time to calm down. On our own," he added, glancing at his blond brother.

Jasper grinned. "It's not like I don't want a break from playing with emotions, you know. Living in such a climate of constant anxiety is stressful, especially when you are trying to relieve it all for everyone else"

"So lets go home," Emmett boomed.

"Home?" Jessica chewed on the word hesitantly. It made me wonder, too: what was home? Were we all 'Cullens' now? We had to be too many for one family. We couldn't live anywhere with so many people without bringing loads of attention to ourselves. And, most importantly, what do my friends want to be Cullens?

Carlisle spoke coolly. "Actually, we should head for the Denali's place. They'll be waiting to hear from us anyway, and it's the nearest place we have to go."

"That's a good idea," agreed Esme. She had her arms wrapped around both Alice and Jasper; Jasper had an arm draped securely over her shoulder, while Alice hugged her waist. I laughed inwardly. Alice looked like a true child tucked under Esme's arm because of how small she is.

"Yeah, that's cool," said Ben, his eyes alight with excitement. "Wait until Eleazar hears how we kicked butt with our powers. Bet you ten bucks he'll be impressed." Like Emmett, nothing puts his spirits down for too long.

"You don't even have ten bucks," Jessica said. "You don't even have one dollar."

Ben pouted. "That was so not the point, Jessica."

Angela and Eric seemed to like the idea of seeing the Denali's again, too. I personally wouldn't mind either. It was thanks to them that I learned about my shield and how to wield it properly. If not for that some things could have gone terribly different. I avoided imagining such horrible outcomes.

Mike actually looked pleased that that was where we were going, too. I heard him mumble something but it was too low to hear.

Edward shook his head at Mike, but let whatever it was go. He turned toward me then. When our eyes met, the look in his topaz orbs suddenly held the utmost adoration. It was like all previous tension had vanished from him. The corners of his mouth turned up as he took my hands in his. The smile took my breath away.

* * *

**You want to review, yes? Well, whether you do or not I hope you liked this chapter anyway. There is one more chapter left of this story (kind of like an epilogue), then it will be complete. **


	22. Embracing Happiness

**Bella's POV**

The trip to Alaska was fairly quiet, more so then I expected. Of course there was babble streaming from Jessica's lips, but it wasn't incessant like it usually was. Ben, Eric, and Emmett had clicked right away, joking and commenting all the way there, Mike joining in every once in a while. Alice was cheery and exuberant. Maybe it just seemed like a quiet trip because I was mostly lost in my thoughts.

I warred against myself. What I had lost versus what I had gained. What I missed versus what I did not. What I was glad for, what I felt miserable about. I felt blessed to still be alive, to have Edward.

I wanted this to happen. It's what I secretly hoped for, right? I secretly wished for a catalyst that would set off the events of leading me back to the one I had lost but never stopped loving. And it made me even more happier knowing somewhere deep within his suffering he was hoping for that, too, despite his misguided, but good-intentioned promise. It was what I wanted, what we both wanted, and yet it seemed hideous that we'd be happy.

Through the entire trip I never came to reason with myself about how pleased I was this all happened. Of course, it's not easy to win something when playing against yourself.

The Denali's had been ecstatic to see us again. Carmen was especially welcoming, offering us clothes and showers. If I had to compare their coven with Carlisle's I would say she was the Esme of the family, the heart, the one who ran the household so it would be comfortable and home-y.

We met Tanya for the first time. The strawberry blonde had the same kind of beauty as her sister Kate, that feminine boldness. She was sweet, very sweet,and quite enticing. Mike's eyes followed her around everywhere. He was hardly tactful about it, but that seemed to appeal to Tanya.

She was glad to see me, and found me interesting for some reason. I guessed it was the same interest that the other Denalis had when they first heard I was Edward's.

Irina, the other sister, wasn't around. The Denali's only said that she had gone away for a while. None of them were going to explain it further, and who were we to pry?

I went straight for the opportunity to bathe before the others even had time to process her words. It was refreshing to rid my now-beautiful diamond body of all the filth it had collected in the past few days.

After washing the tangles in my hair - the leaves, twigs, and dirt all twined together was just as hard to get unknotted as I expected - I stood under the shower head, letting the water rush over me, drowning out the sounds my sensitive hearing easily picks up from outside the bathroom walls. The hot water felt good on my skin. I didn't know the temperature made a difference to vampires. Maybe it was just the hot water though that warmed the unusually cold - cold to others not of our kind - skin we had. Despite what my friends may think I didn't know a lot about this life. So I knew the basics, big deal. Everything else was completely new to me. Whether that excited me or frightened me was another story; an unfinished story at that.

A loud roar shook the house. My head shot up, my hand immediately going to turn off the water. But the sound wasn't terrifying, or scared, or defensive even. It was frustrated about something. I stepped away from the water for a moment to understand what was going on. I could hear a bustle of commotion outside; a victory cry, taunting and amused comments, laughter...

The laughing was enough for me. I went back to enjoy the moment in the steaming water. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing. I didn't want to think. I didn't want feel.

That time was short lived, however. Of course my mind never does what I want it to. Soon I was battling against myself again, attempting to figure out the right feelings to feel, the correct thoughts to think. The conflictions raged on.

I shut the water off, annoyed at myself.

That's when I heard a sound that made my still heart flip. Edward. It wasn't just a quick snicker, or a soft chuckle. He was laughing. Really, truly laughing. I was frozen in place, hand on the towel I had reached for. The noise was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. It slowly quieted, but I continued to listen. It had been months since I last heard him like that, months that felt like years to me, decades. My lips curve up involuntarily. How could I not smile?

When the light laughter finally subsided, I quickly yanked the towel off the rack. I was anxious to get back to Edward. To see his flawless face. To hear his smooth voice. To look into those entrancing eyes and I don't care what comes out of my mouth without my permission when I'm trapped in them as long as I'm able to see them...forever. I was suddenly extremely jovial. Edward loved me. And I was able to stay with him as an equal. I had to be the luckiest girl alive, more or less.

And then, abruptly, my high spirit drifted away.

Lucky? That's what I was. But I was also happy, and it didn't seem right of me. Right and wrong, what were they? Is this how Edward feels all the time? Is this what vampirism does to you? Makes you question yourself over and over in a pointless attempt to place meaning on everything?

I stepped from the tub, frowning at myself.

Then another problem hit me. I remembered that I had no new clothes to change into. I sighed at the thought of putting on the rags my original clothes had turned into again, but when I looked at the floor, the pile I had left them in was gone. My brow furrowed in confusion. That's when I spotted the new pile, neatly folded and placed on the tiled counter by the sink. I hadn't heard anyone open the door. Too consumed in my shower and tuning out the world around me probably. I was grateful for the loan, though.

However, the first garment I picked up and let unfold was a light-weight, deep blue _dress_. I grimaced. Alice.

Why was she forcing a dress on me already? We were in Alaska for goodness sake! Sure, the weather temperature didn't affect vampires, but still! I wanted to crumple it up and throw it back in Alice's face - very unnatural of me, but maybe it was the newborn hormones kicking in, so to speak. I decided against it, though, and just went with it. I didn't want to upset her; I just got her back. At least there were leggings and a nice black sweater along with it, and the shoes weren't some ridiculous heels (that would have been awkward in the snow).

After I was clothed, and my hair was dried and brushed, I opened the window to let the steam that had built up out and I went back into Tanya's room, as it was her shower I was using. I was surprised to find people in there. Someone was shuffling through Tanya's closet, though I was fairly certain on who it was. Rosalie was by the large vanity mirror in the corner of the room. I saw her sorting through one of the drawers, her hair slightly damp still from her own shower.

"Enjoy your shower, Bella?" A high voice asked. Alice popped out of the closet, some clothes hung over her arm.

"Yes. I needed it," I answered, forcing a smile. I don't think I put enough effort into it. After appraising my outfit, Alice's gaze rested on my face and she raised an eyebrow, frowning.

She laid the clothes - two pairs of dark jeans, a nice white blouse, a pink top, and two black jackets (why couldn't she have picked clothes like that out for me?) - on the bed and came over to me, stopping only a few inches away. She stared at me for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked finally.

I opened my mouth to tell her 'nothing', but she was quicker than I was.

"I will smack you if you say nothing," she warned. Her threat was almost comical, but I was in no mood. Is that why I was so transparent to her right now? I could usually lie about my feelings a lot better than this. "Why do you look so down, Bella? You should be happy." She smiled.

"I am. That's the problem," I sighed. I had Edward. I had my vampire family back. I still had my school friends with me. I was still living on this earth while Victoria was no longer wreaking havoc. Yet, no matter what I have now I could not justify my happiness as right.

"You can tell me, Bella," Alice promised quietly.

That's right, I could tell her anything. But would she understand? Or would she think badly of me, too?

"I could leave," Rosalie said slowly. She closed the drawer she had been searching through, and moved to leave. Her presence was not bothering me though, and I found myself shaking my head at her request. Although, I did wonder if she would hate me more than she does, if she still hated me at all, if she found my joy for what's happened disgusting, too. I wasn't sure about Rosalie as of yet, but that was an entire different problem.

Rosalie stood still when she saw me denying her offer, confused that I would want her to stick around at all. I knew she expected I didn't like her either.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to say anything to either of them. And yet I did.

At first I didn't say a word. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. And Alice and Rosalie didn't say a word. They didn't move. I couldn't hear their breaths. All that could be heard were the rambunctious boys outside. A loving conversation between Carlisle and Esme. Angela's thoughtful voice. Kate's confident one. Eleazar, too. And Mike. Emmett. Every voice but the three in this room. They all sounded so cheerful. So what was wrong with me? Why did it feel so bad to me to be joyous with the rest of them?

Actually, I felt I had a good understanding as to why I felt so disgraceful for wanting to be joyful, why I felt so much remorse for it.

Finally, I opened my eyes to look at Alice. Something in my expression startled her. My voice came out soft, quiet.

"Is it wrong to feel happy that something terrible has happened all because of what you got out of it?" Saying the words aloud made them sound even more repulsive. Selfish. Completely, utterly selfish.

When she continued to stare at me, eyes calculating, I bowed my head. I shouldn't feel any good emotions at what has happened to my home, or to me. I shouldn't have said anything either, not a word. I wanted to keep explaining, to keep them from not being disgusted with me. I struggled to find the right words, my eyes locked on the security of the floor.

"I'm so happy, really. I mean... How can I not be happy with Edward? And you guys... But it never would have happened if not for..." My voice cracked. "I shoudn't be happy that it happened. It can't be right!" I cursed at myself. What I wanted to say came out jumbled and weird.

There was still silence across the room. It made my stomach twist uneasily. I was afraid to take a glimpse of their faces. Afraid at what I would find there.

"Sometimes...," - I looked up, shocked to hear Rosalie's hesitant voice, instead of Alice's, break the silence - "Sometimes I look at what I am and hate myself, disgusted for living such an existence. For being such an inhamane, damned immortal who's natural instinct is to kill. And we who live as vegetarians try to be good, try to resist, but sometimes we slip up and it's out of our control. Our nature ruins another's life, another's family. I look back on things like that, back at how it tortures the ones I care for who have committed it, and back at how furious I am at what was stolen from me, and the hate within me grows. It's a feeling where I don't ever want to be happy because I feel I don't deserve that. And because I feel I don't deserve it, I resist it, and I find myself miserable."

Rosalie paused, staring out the window, her marble face filled with emotions I've never seen there before. I don't think I've ever given myself the chance to see the Rosalie behind the mask of pride and beauty. Then again, I don't think I was ever meant to. That's why she wears it.

"Yet, somehow, whenever my thoughts turn worse, turn into such loathing I can hardly call myself sane anymore, Emmett appears and I find my happiness again. With him, it's as if the rest of the world just has to suck it up and deal with their problems, just like I had to, because I find I don't care anymore." She laughed once to herself. It sounded slightly embarrassed, like she was admitting a flaw. "And that sounds horrible, at first. But you get to understand that it's not wrong."

A part of me was stunned this was all coming from the same blonde-haired beauty that shunned me or glared at me for all that I've known her, but only a small part. We were equals now, on one level at least, and most importantly she saw me as family now, too.

The whole other part of me was still conflicted. I tried, really tried to not feel the guilt. I tried to grasp Rosalie's words and take it to heart, but...

"But it all _is_ so wrong." I wanted to bang my head against the wall, even if it technically would only create a giant hole.

"Bella, listen to me. I know selfishness; I've known my entire life, human and not. Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme, and my sister and brothers...the happiness they bring me is the one thing I have that I love, that I will always want that does not make me selfish, and it shouldn't make you feel that way either.

"You hate yourself don't you? Repulsed by the good feelings in you when you feel you should be mourning? I can't empathize with you on that, but I can _sympathize_. Believe it or not I am capable of it." She smiled briefly, then she was serious again. "None of us entered this life wanting it. Not even you. And none of us were changed on bright circumstances. It's true most of us were about to die anyway, our human lives considerably over already, but it does not make it any less tragic. I can tell you from my own inner struggles that it's not wrong to embrace those good feelings once you've found them."

"We know you're not glad what happened in Forks because it lead you back into Edward's arms," Alice said. I stopped breathing. She had hit the problem dead on. Her gold eyes were staring very warmly at me, comforting, understandingly. "We know this because we're all happy, too. Did you see Carlisle's and Esme's faces recently - they're elated. And you know they hate the situation that lead to the reuniting of their family much more than any of us."

There was a quiet pause as I took that in.

"I am sorry for what you have lost," Rose's voice was softer than usual, "and the means by which you lost it. But wallowing will not help it, Bella. What is gone is gone for good." Her beautiful face looked solemnly at me, yet it had a strong firmness about it. "It's all right to mourn for your loss. Remember and miss Charlie and your mother, and feel for those who have so unfairly been hurt. But don't you think for an instant that that prohibits you from any form of happiness. Whether you feel you deserve it or not, it's what you have. Appreciate it _because_ others are not so lucky."

"Be happy, Bella. Charlie and Renee, they would want that for you. And Jacob, too," Alice added knowingly, remembering how much Bella's wolf-friend did to keep her alive and safe.

"And...you do deserve it," Rose finished; her smile was timid, but sincere.

I could do nothing but stare at them, the two opposite-looking girls in front of me. The two sistes who knew what they were talking about and were sure of themselves as well as their words.

And here I feared they would think little of me. That they understood had my eyes filling up with non-existent tears. It was OK. I wasn't a bad person. I was simply misjudging where my joy was coming from.

Yes, I wish that it all came about differently. I wish the people of Forks hadn't lost their lives. But how do I know I wouldn't have Edward back if it didn't happen? It was an unfortunate way to go, but it's the way we did go. I can feel bad and happy at the same time. Like Rosalie said, it's all right to feel happy for what I've gained because it doesn't mean I don't regret the losses, losses that I had blamed myself for that were not my fault. Slowly, very slowly, but perhaps surely, my thoughts were becoming more clear, and most importantly more correct.

Alice pulled me into a tight hug. "It's OK, Bella. So no crying," she commanded.

"I can't help it," I said in a weak voice, but I was glad it notably sounded much brighter.

"Then at least wait to do it in front of Edward."

I pulled back from her, confusion mixed in with my unshed tears. "Why?"

"Because then you get kisses."

I laughed with her. Rosalie smirked, nodding to herself, knowing it was true. I wondered if they faked it sometimes with Emmett and Jasper... I was about to ask but Rosalie spoke before me.

"Maybe she should save that for another time actually. After seven-plus months of seperation I don't think Bella has to worry about keeping Edward's attention 24/7."

"True," Alice allowed. Her eyes became aware. "In fact, here he comes now, searching you out." She ran back to the bed, snatched the clothes off of it, and her and I followed Rose out of the room.

I saw Edward when we hit the top of the stairs and started descending. He stopped walking when seeing us, his crooked smile spreading across his face, just enflaming me with desire. Everything about him was so inviting - and he claimed it was just the built-in vampire nature that lured me to him when I was human.

"How's Emmett?" Rosalie asked him when she stepped on the landing.

"Still sore."

"He's lying!" Emmett's voice yelled from outside. Edward smirked.

"Sore about what?" I asked curiously. Edward had intertwined our hands the moment I stepped off the stairs.

"About losing, of course." The grin on Edward's face grew when Emmett shouted something about cheating.

"Oh. Was that him who caused that earthquake a little while ago?" I remembered the house shaking when I was in the shower.

"That was him."

"Earthquake," I heard Emmett scoff. "Barely an aftershock," he added more lightheartedly.

"You're still a sore loser," Jessica sang mockingly.

"And you're still annoying me," Emmett countered in the same tone.

"Emmett," Esme reprimanded. A mumbled 'sorry' came right after.

I smiled. Poor Emmett.

"Poor Emmett," Rosalie sighed quietly, repeating my exact thought. Unlike me, she sounded teasing.

"You don't mean that," Emmett said, appearing by the two large glass doors that were open and lead out to where everyone else was. Rosalie didn't stop there though.

"My poor, poor baby," she continued, passing Edward and I, moving toward her husband.

"I don't think you're one to mock, Rose. You're worse than he is," Edward said. Rosalie glanced back at Edward with a deadly eye.

"Prove it," she challenged.

He pursed his lips, thinking something over. He gave a defeated shrug. "I can't. You are more subtle than he is. It's very impressive." His tone was sarcastic on the last remark, but Rosalie wasn't bothered by it. In fact, I bet she enjoys that kind of humor. Rosalie smirked and turned back to a curious looking Emmett.

"You're a sore loser, too, babe?" The thought seemed to amuse him, despite what he just admitted about himself.

Rosalie smacked his arm. But I saw, when her eyes met his, that gleam of adoration. Her tender, sympathetic speech from before echoed through my head.

"Rose, Alice," I said, meeting the eyes of each. They both turned to me curiously. "Thank-you."

Alice and Rose smiled, though Rose's was small and kind while Alice's looked more like the Cheshire Cat's.

"What are sisters for?" they said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a Porsche." Alice added at our blonde sister gleefully, skipping past Edward and I.

Rosalie looked annoyed now. "I told you before, Alice, I'm not playing those ridiculous modern-age games." Alice passed her and Emmett. "And why a Porsche?"

"First thing that popped into my head." Alice shrugged daintily as she made her way to Jasper.

"If you think about it, it's a nice car," Emmett granted. Rosalie couldn't seem to argue with that.

"You sure you still want those three as siblings?" Edward asked me, bringing me closer to him.

"I've always wanted some," I answered, trying to sound nonchalant as I watched said siblings head away from us. "Don't you like them?"

He shrugged, matching my own pretended casualness. "I think having siblings is overrated."

I looked up at him at the same time we heard four scoffs from outside. We smiled at each other.

He leaned down, chuckling in my ear, and kissed my cheek. The move would have risen goosebumps on my arms if it was still physically possible - the good kind.

"That color still looks lovely on you," he said, lips still touching my skin, the warmth of them always catching me off guard.

I could have blushed, another human trait I'd never experience again, and one I would not miss. I had forgotten he liked this deep blue on me. Apparently Alice hadn't though. She was very useful sometimes, I had to admit.

Then he took my face gently, but securely, into both his hands. "Of course, you look lovely in anything. More than lovely. Beautiful."

I rolled my eyes on this one.

"Honestly, Edward, the way you see me-"

My words were cut off abruptly when his mouth came down on mine. My eyes widened for less than half a second in surprise, before I closed them and, my coherency on the world around me vanishing, I kissed him back. This kiss was unlike any other I remember. This wasn't careful, or cautious. It was passionate, boundary-less, possessive even. I waited for the dizziness or the need of oxygen to hit me, when I realized they would never come. I was no longer confined to human restrictions. I was not fragile anymore. He couldn't accidentally kill me with one slip of self restraint. It thrilled me.

One of his hands slid to the back of my head, holding my face to him. I was clutching the front of his shirt before letting it loose and tangling my fingers in his bronze hair instead, letting our bodies collide. He was so warm, so soft, so perfect...it was indescribable.

"Well this is just so sweet."

Mike's sarcasm, followed immediately by Emmett's short guffaw, had me pulling away from Edward hurriedly, startled. Edward had only pulled his head away and he caught my hands in his when I involuntarily jumped away from him. He didn't let me go, and he didn't look embarrassed, the way I felt. He merely looked annoyed at being interrupted.

Emmett laughed harder at my reaction, with Jessica and Kate. I must have looked like a complete idiot. Even Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were holding back their own laughter. Angela looked embarrassed for me, and Esme looked apologetic. How did everyone manage to come inside without me realizing it? Did Edward hear them? Or did he just not care that he heard them? Again, I was so grateful my blushing days were over.

"Well, that was quite an intriguing sight, I must say," Tanya said, eyes appraising Edward. Through my humiliation I found I wasn't liking the way she looked at him. But I shook my head of it. What a stupid overreaction. "And here I thought you were so pure, Edward," she mused.

"Pure compared to who, Tanya?" Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow her way.

"Definitely not to her," Kate delightfully answered. Tanya laughed.

"Oh, sister, how you flatter me."

The whole exchange clearly held a joke I wasn't seeing, as everyone other than my friends and I looked either amused with the sisters or courteously indifferent. I decided maybe I didn't want to know.

I noticed Angela and Jessica were carrying the clothes Alice had seeked out. They were next up for the showers, as there were only two in the house.

The hours went by quickly with our large group lounging in the Denali living room, some of us venturing around the house and outside once in a while, until everyone got their chance to wash up. The boys had it rough when it came to borrowing clothes, as they were all so different in size. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Eric all managed Eleazar's clothes rather accurately. Mike was just a little bit off the mark. Emmett and Ben had it the hardest; Emmett being so big, and Ben being so short compared to the others. Since the fitting was only temporary they'd all manage. However, Alice did the best she could to help find clothes for everyone and still have them look good. Emmett didn't seem to be liking tight pants though, especially with the teasing that came with them.

"Can we go home now?" he asked Carlisle, pouting, after one fit of laughter from the room was aimed at him.

Carlisle had just came down stairs, finished with his own shower. He smiled. "Home does sound good. I took leave from the hospital at a bad time," he said, his smile gone.

I saw Jessica and Angela glance at each other. I wasn't making any mistakes this time with my friends, I wouldn't miss their subtle looks, the problems they were only speaking to each other about. I knew the word 'home' bothered them, because they didn't know where said place was. And it worried me, too. Where were they supposed to go? One glimpse at Edward's face told me he was reading their thoughts.

"Of course, you're all welcome to join us," Carlisle said, speaking to my friends. He didn't bother with me; my choice was Edward.

"Really?" Jessica asked hesitantly. "You'd take us all in?" She seemed shocked.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

"Of course we would," Esme said.

"But there's so many," Eleazar warned the matriarch. Esme nodded slowly, like she knew this but couldn't leave someone behind. It was her nature, after all.

"Actually, I'd like to visit Japan," Ben announced suddenly. Everyone turned to him. This news surprised Angela, too. "I've always wanted to, and now I have all the time in the world, right?"

"You do," Carlisle agreed.

Edward grinned. "You don't have to live like we do," he said. "It's never been heard of as of late, but you could be vegetarian nomads. Carlisle was one, in the beginning... Even Alice." Alice grinned proudly. "I see that most of you want to travel someplace, to visit places you've never been but always dreamed of. Now's your chance."

"That is an option as well," Carlisle said. "As long as you are careful of human contact for the first couple of years." His topaz eyes were caught on the realization of something.

"We've never even smelled human blood yet," I offered, knowing where his thoughts were stuck.

"That is a problem... You'd have to be extremely careful everywhere you go."

"Until we're like you?" Eric said. "I mean, until we can at least interact with humans without...losing control."

Carlisle nodded.

"I have an excellent solution," Tanya said merrily. She was always happy. "Why don't you all stay here for a while, until you've at least encountered humans a few times before heading off on your own. We Denalis can help you with that. Those of you who want to go, anyway."

"I'm with Ben," Angela said. Ben smiled gratefully, and adoringly at her.

"Thanks, Ang."

"Thank-you for the offer Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, but I'm going to stay with Angela and Ben," Eric said.

"Same here," Jessica said. "They're my family now."

"Do whatever you feel is right," Esme told them all, pleased they were finding their places in this life.

"What about you, Mike?" Ben asked. Mike had been abnormally quiet. Something I knew happened when he was thinking hard on something.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had gathered by the front door, all ready to leave. As Emmett shifted uncomfortably, eyes on his legs, I heard Jasper ask him if he could make it all the way to New York without bursting out of his jeans. Emmett punched him in the arm.

"It's just to the nearest town," Alice assured. "Then we can buy some different clothes there."

"If people stare at me...I'm going to stop and stare right back at them," Emmett promised, looking glum.

"I'm not sure yet," Mike finally responded. "But I might go with my friends as nomads," he glanced at Tanya then away, "and then maybe come back here someday, if that's all right."

Tanya's eyes lightened. "Of course, Mike. Come back whenever you need to." She smirked, and it looked very seductive. My eyes widened slightly and I looked at Edward. His lips were in a tight line. He was amused.

"That settles it then," Carmen said. "We will help these young ones get more used to the human-free diet and then send them on their way to travel the world."

I watched, delighted, as my friends all smiled brightly at one another. They were their own family now. And that's the way it should be.

"I guess this is goodbye, Bella," Angela said, walking over to me. I hugged her.

"Only for now," I reminded her. After all, we did have an eternity to meet up again.

"Come visit us in Ithaca a year from now," Emmett said, grinning wickedly at Mike, Eric, and Ben. "No newborn strength to help you out then, and I want a fair rematch." The boys eyed Emmett, accepting the challenge.

"Yes, don't forget to check in with us," I agreed, though for entirely different reasons than my burly brother.

Jessica came up to hug me next. "We've been through a lot together, Bella. Of course we'd come visit you."

"You might want to rethink your request if your including Jessica, Bella," Mike mumbled. "Argh!" Mike's hands flew to his head. "Damn it, Jessica!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"He was only kidding," Edward defended. That alone had everyone confused. Edward sticking up for Mike? Even Jessica stopped using her gift and looked at him. Edward's tightly shut eyes opened, and he massaged his temples. "That was unpleasant," he explained.

I frowned. Edward could hear Mike's thoughts, including Jessica's torture on those thoughts.

"Sorry," Jess said quietly to Edward. I could tell she was still a little timid around him.

"Sure, apologize to him," grumbled Mike. Eric and Ben sniggered at him. I sighed. How were they going to survive each other on their own? But, I suppose they were still a family. A dysfunctional one, but one nonetheless. And I would miss them. I smiled then, and threw my arms gently around Mike. The action startled him, but then he hugged back. "Bye, Bella," he said. "Enjoy life with Cullen, though I don't see the appeal."

I heard Edward chuckled darkly. "Neither do I." I grimaced in his direction, but he paid me no attention. "I do have to thank you though, Mike, for coming back."

I didn't understand what he meant.

Mike looked away and shrugged. "It wasn't for you. Figured if Victoria won she would still come after Bella; someone had to stop her."

Oh. That cleared my confusion up. It really was Mike's choice to return to help us fight.

"Either way, I still appreciate it." Edward was fully smirking now, amusement evident on his face, but his appreciation was sincere.

"See you later, Bella," Ben jumped forward, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "We'll get you something in Japan." His eyes danced with excitement. He had always been the one unphased by the whole you-turned-into-an-immortal-bloodsucking-monster thing.

"Thanks," I laughed.

We thanked the Denali's for all their hospitality, and my friends for all they've helped with, and wished them all luck. Soon my family and I were on our way back to wherever our current home was. I obviously had never been there before. I've never even been farther east than Albuquerque. Of course, we had to run all the way across the country due to the fact I was too young to ride an airplane full of human passengers. Edward and I had offered to go alone, so that the others could get there by plane, but Carlisle and Esme didn't want to seperate after just getting their family back together and none of us could say a word against that.

Carlisle and Esme lead the way, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and me, all hand in hand with our significant other. I looked between the three perfectly matched couples in front of me, and then Edward beside me, knowing he'd been looking between the same lovers for years while he'd been alone. As I stared, contemplating on all we've been through, I realized I was the last piece of the Cullen puzzle. Even though the love was instantaneous among us, the family took centuries to create.

The happiness I've been resisting before came back ten fold. Only this time I didn't avoid it. I was not scared of where it came from, because I knew now that it was OK.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked, examining my face as we ran. Whatever he saw there did not make him anxious. Maybe slightly concerned, but merely curious.

I nodded. Not bothering to hold back any good feelings anymore, I smiled brightly up at him. His face glowed when I did.

"I'm just embracing the happiness," I responded.

Edward leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. A surge of bliss surged through my veins, warming my cold heart. "I'd want nothing less from you," he said. "You just keep embracing it, forever."

Forever. I liked forever. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice and Rose smiling. I smiled with them, finally content, finally where I was always meant to be, with my destiny securely by my side.

The End

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The end. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hoped the last chapter satisfied you, and that the story as a whole was entertaining (because that's what stories are - forms of entertainment). Thank-you to all those who have reviewed. Don't stop now, it's the last chapter! I would love to know your final thoughts.**


End file.
